Dark Gift
by schehrezade
Summary: Spuffy fic set during Buffy versus Dracula and then goes seriously AU after that! Buffy is missing and Spike is the only one who has noticed. Where is Buffy and why is Spike the only one who is worried? Can he find her before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all the characters contained within. I hold no claim on them.

To RSK my beta goddess!

This will be a shortish series and seriously AU from canon. Hope you all enjoy and I would love to hear what you think!

Italics = Thoughts

There's trouble in Restfield. Need the Slayer to sort it," Spike commented as he sauntered into the Magic Box. "Bloody demons chanting and raucous shaggin', equal a bloke's sleep being disturbed!"  
  
Five figures glanced up from the research table and eyed the vampire with varying degrees of disinterest.  
  
Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Who? And why do we   
care if you can't sleep?"  
  
Spike blinked at the older man's question. He hesitated at the front of the shop, unwilling to come in any further. The blond vampire was acutely aware of the dislike and, in some cases, out right hatred that he evoked in the so-called "White Hats" of Sunnyhell.  
  
The petite redhead at the table frowned; her eyes blanked slightly as she tried to seize whatever memory was hovering just out of her grasp. "Slayer? Is this one of your mind games, Spike?" Willow asked, her curiosity slightly peaked.  
  
Spike's jaw dropped. "Are you all stoned? Oi! Captain Cardboard! You can't have forgotten your main squeeze," Spike spat out the last few words, suppressing the jealously that tinged them. He began to pace.  
  
Riley frowned. "Main squeeze? What the hell are you talking about, Hostile 17? I don't have a girlfriend." Riley's tried to stop his hand from moving to the bite tracks on his inner arms, left by his latest vampire conquest.  
  
Spike pulled out a cigarette and lit it, ignoring both Anya and Giles' pointed glares. "Is this 'bug the crap outta Spike' night? Slayer, about so high…" Spike held his hand at shoulder height. "Blonde with big hazel green eyes and a nice rack." Spike paused for a moment. _'Nice rack? Where the bloody hell did that come from?'_  
  
"A friend of yours, Spike? 'Cos I have to say; I wouldn't be surprised if you knew someone named Slayer. I mean some of the lowlifes you associate with, honestly." Anya tilted her head slightly and watched with poorly concealed amusement the sight of the blond vampire's jaw dropping with his half smoked cigarette attached to his bottom lip.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you lot?" Spike plucked the cigarette from his lip and threw it to the floor in a flash of anger. "She's called Buffy," Spike hooked his thumbs in his waistband and rocked on his heels waiting for some sort of reaction. The frustration was radiating off his tense form. "Buffy Summers, your friend and protector of all that is good and right! Right stuck up little prig, prone to smashing me on the nose for the hell of it? Ring a bell?"  
  
Willow felt something in the pit of her stomach when the obviously agitated vampire mentioned that strange name. 'What was it again?'  
  
"Look, Spike, we don't have time for your stupid games." Giles sneered as he stalked over to the peroxide blond vampire, his Ripper persona in full force. He grabbed the smaller man and pinned him to a display case. "I want you to piss off like a good boy." With that, Giles dragged the stunned and unresisting vampire to the door and threw him out. Slamming it shut, the Englishman locked it before Spike could re-enter.  
  
"Willow, we really need to work on a dis-invite for public places. Now, back to the subject at hand. Dracula."  
  
"The Initiative has agreed to help out. I contacted Graham. He and a select group are coming over." Riley leant forward and smiled earnestly. "It'll be good to see them again."   
  
"You remember to 'just say no' this time, right?" Anya peered over the book she was reading.  
  
Riley smiled. "Yeah, I do...Don't worry, guys. I wouldn't go back, not after everything you did for me."  
  
"Well, we worry about you. I mean you are my favourite demon-fighting T.A. I can't believe those goobers were pumping you up with drugs!" Willow pouted. Tara ran her fingers through Willow's fiery locks, calming her irritated lover.  
  
"Honey, it's okay. We managed to save him, and Riley got rid of Adam, so we're all okay now." The usually silent blonde added, "We just need to find a way of getting Xander out from Dracula's control before we can stake him and his nasty B..Brides." Tara stumbled over word as a faint memory of blonde hair and red leather trousers flashed through her mind.  
  
"Tara! What is it, sweetie?" Willow sensed her girlfriend's distress for a spilt second.  
  
"Nothing. I just..." Tara shrugged, a fine line appeared between her fair eyebrows. "Spike really was weird just now. What did he mean by Slayer?"  
  
Giles looked over. "Absolutely no idea what the idiot was talking about. Riley, remind me a again why we haven't put him out of our misery?"  
  
"Because it's wrong, Giles. He can't fight back. He's impotent...flaccid." Riley tried not to show too much glee at his words and failed miserably, much to the delight of the others.  
  
Giles stared at ex-Initiative soldier, his words tickled at the edges of his subconscious. The man could see Spike chained in his tub and someone leaning over and feeding him. The image vanished in a flash, and the tweed-clad man shook his head, forgetting the images and sighed. "We need to get something on Dracula and rescue Xander before it's too late." Giles reached over and patted Anya's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll get him back."  
  
"I hope so. I will have to disinfect him thoroughly. I mean, how disgusting, devouring spiders." Anya shuddered delicately.

-------------

Spike stood outside the Magic Box, his blue eyes widening with every overheard word. "Bloody hell! Drac's around? Sodding bastard owes me eleven quid with interest. Hang on!" Spike peered into the shop window and watched as the Scoobies laughed and researched. "They have no idea who the Slayer is. What the hell is going on?" Then the Watcher's final words sunk in. "Rescue puffy boy? Wonder what the hell the git's gotten himself into?"  
  
Spike froze. He could feel something inhuman watching him. The Cockney vampire twisted slowly and scanned the street. His nostrils flared as the vampire scented the air. It was familiar. Spike casually looked up, out of the corner of his eye he spotted the large grey wolf. It was sitting on the rooftop of one of the shops further down the street. _'Something's not right here.'_ Spike snorted, he lit another cigarette and leant on the wall next to the Magic Shop. He held the animal's gaze until it turned and loped off, all the while listening in on the muted conversations of the Slayer's friends.  
  
_'Why the bloody hell am I worried about the blonde bint? Should be soddin' glad she's vanished. I'm not effing Peaches!'_ Spike thought angrily to himself. But the former Scourge of Europe's mind was filled with Buffy's large, serious eyes and a flash of Joyce's concerned face. Spike balled his fists in frustration. He had a soft spot for the elder Summers woman; the chipped Vampire spun on his heel and dashed off towards Revello Drive.

"Did Spike say there were demons chanting and having sex in his cemetery?" Anya peered over her research book. "'Cos if that's so, it may not be a good combination, maybe someone should...you know."  
  
Willow and Riley stood.  
  
Giles glanced up. "Yes, right, the two of you should go. Please be careful."  
  
"See you later, sweetie." Willow leant over and pressed a gentle kiss to Tara's lips.  
  
"Be careful okay?" Tara eyed her lover worriedly; this was the part of Willow's life she hated. But Willow had the power to fight demons, and with Riley's army training they were an unstoppable force.  
  
Willow nodded and followed Riley out of the store into the night.  
  
"You have any idea what Spike was talking about?" Riley asked as they strode down Main Street.  
  
"That Buffy girl?" Willow felt a tingle in her stomach. "No idea! But he seemed   
real positive we knew who she was."  
  
"No one you know from class?" Riley suggested.  
  
Willow thought for a moment. "Nope, not from class and I don't think there was anyone called that in High School. Kinda a weird name, though."  
  
"Very Valley Girl, ditzy name, isn't it?" Riley shrugged ending the conversation.

------------------------

Spike stood under the tall tree outside the Slayer's house and watched as Joyce moved from room to room. Spike waited until the older woman disappeared into the kitchen before climbing onto the roof. The agile vampire crept over the shingles and peered into the Slayer's room. Everything was still there down to the irritating pig sitting on her bed. Spike sagged against the window frame with relief. The vampire tried to ignore the emotions rolling through his body, which had been evoked from the realisation that the pain in his arse was not completely erased from Sunnydale.  
  
"Spike?" Joyce's voice startled the vampire and sent him flying off the roof in a flurry of curses and growls.  
  
"Soddin' hell, woman!" Spike growled. He lay at Joyce's feet, the blonde woman smiled down at the humiliated vampire.  
  
"You okay?" She asked, her warm voice filled with concern.  
  
Spike closed his eyes as embarrassment flooded him. "Yeah, feel like a right nit though! Creature of the night here and I jump like a pansy and fall off your roof."  
  
Joyce reached down and pulled the vampire to his feet. "Come on, I'll get some cocoa going and we can catch up."  
  
Spike trotted after the gentle woman. "So where's the Slayer?"  
  
"Who?" Joyce turned and looked over at the pole-axed demon standing behind   
her.  
  
Spike felt his stomach knot and a shiver ran down his spine. _'The Slayer's own mother has no idea who or where she is.'_  
  
"What room was I just looking into?" Spike decided to play it safe rather than start blathering on about missing daughters.  
  
"The spare room? You know, the one I offered to you to stay in, why?" Joyce pulled Spike into the house and headed into the kitchen. "Marshmallows?" Joyce turned with the bag in her hand. "You okay?" She frowned at Spike's worried expression.  
  
"Wot? Um, yeah. Love marshmallows, ta, pet."  
  
"Spike, are you okay? You look really worried!" Joyce exclaimed as she reached for Spike.  
  
The vampire remained silent, he could smell the Slayer all over and the scent was driving him nuts. He had no idea what to do or say. He automatically took the mug of hot cocoa and sipped it.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Yes, Spike, what is it?" Joyce sat down at the breakfast bar and pulled the preoccupied vampire down next to her.  
  
"If you knew someone was missing and needed help what would you do?" Spike blew on his hot drink, his eyes never leaving the woman who sat next to him. He was shocked by the idea that she had wanted him to live in her home, but at the moment was more focused on using her as a moral guide.  
  
"I'd try and help, maybe call the police. Or is this one of those mystical thingies we don't mention?" Joyce sipped at her mug.  
  
Spike stood. "Right! Help…I guess I could do that?" He tilted his head and looked at his only friend for approval.  
  
Joyce reached over and patted him on the arm. "Yes, you could, Spike, I think you could help a great deal." Before she could add anything else, Spike disappeared with a burst of vampiric speed into the night.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all the characters contained within. I hold no claim on them.  
  
To RSK my beta goddess!

Also archived at badrudeman.com  
  
This will be a shortish series and seriously AU from canon. Hope you all enjoy and I would love to hear what you think!  
  
Thank you all for your reviews!  
  
A/N: A vague warning a certain male Scoobie is acting out of character here and will be for the next couple of chapters. It's part of the plot and he is under the influence of a certain vampire. So don't worry he'll be okay, I just needed this to happen for the plot to develop. If you've read Dracula or seen the film then you'll get the Renfield aspects of Xander.  
  
Italics = thoughts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Spike ran through the streets of Sunnydale for most of the night, trying to catch a scent trail of the missing Slayer. All the while wondering why only he saw evidence of the Slayer's life, her room, and her intoxicating scent. All his memories of fighting her and exchanging verbal barbs were intact; unlike her nearest and dearest who had no idea who he was talking about. Spike stumbled to a halt, _'Hang on! Nearest and dearest! The Poof!'  
_  
Spike ran towards a payphone and dug through his pockets, searching for change. He then stopped, realising he didn't know the old sod's number. He wracked his brain trying to recall the conversations he had eavesdropped on when he was chained in the Watcher's tub. "Come on! Spike! Think! What was the name of the ponce's pathetic business?" Spike sank to the pavement and sat on the curb, resting his head in his hands, trying to remember what the Slayer and Red had chattered about all those weeks ago. Half starved and terrified, he had not been focused on the others, too busy moping and wondering what the hell would become of him.  
  
What had become of him? One moment he hated Buffy and now... now he was trying to save her? Spike sighed; he avoided the dark corner of his undead heart, the area he had locked away after Red's 'My Will be Done' spell. The memories of the Slayer's hot little body wriggling all over him, the stolen kisses and the furtive groping. Mostly, he tried to suppress the memories of how right it had felt holding her. The depth of the feelings she evoked in him, then and now, terrified the vampire as much as they elated him, something that, until now, he had not allowed himself to investigate.  
  
"That's it! Angel Investigations." Spike leapt to his feet and grabbed for the phone. He reached the operator and within seconds he was connected to the number, it rang for several long moments.  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at the chirpy voice. "All right, Cheerleader?"  
  
"Who is this?" Cordelia's sharp tones demanded.  
  
"Umm...is Peaches around?" Spike twisted the phone's cord around one long finger.  
  
"Spike! Spike? What are you doing calling here?" Cordelia's voice became even colder.  
  
"Look, I ain't got time to shoot the breeze with yah, I need to have a chat with m'Grandsire about the Slayer," Spike growled impatiently.  
  
"Buffy? What have you done with her? If you've hurt her in any way I'll..."  
  
Spike's undead heart leapt. "You know Buff...who I'm talking about?" He could've kissed the annoying bint if she had been near him!  
  
"Yeah, I know Buffy. Spike, what the hell is wrong with you? Has the bleach finally melted your brain?"  
  
Spike slammed the receiver down and did what looked suspiciously like a Snoopy dance. He punched the air and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Yes!" He collected himself and glanced up and down the street making sure no one had seen his antics.  
  
The phone began to ring behind him. Reaching over, he picked up the receiver. "Uhh...hullo?"  
  
"Spike?"  
  
The peroxide blond vampire winced at the annoying sound of his Grandsire's voice. "Peaches! How are they hangin', mate? Should be nice and blue by now!"  
  
"What are you ringing here asking about Buffy for? If you've hurt her in any way, I'll..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, rip me a new one, I know." Spike's mind raced, trying to think of a cover story. Last thing he needed was the brooding one sweeping in here and saving the day.  
  
"Why did you call about Buffy?" Angel snarled.  
  
"Uh... no reason, really. Was just wondering if you were still hankering after her?" Spike smirked evilly.  
  
There was a pause. Angel drew in an unneeded breath. "Spike, has life got so boring you need to give me crank calls?"  
  
"Yeah. Catch you later, Peach fuzz!" Spike slammed down the phone and stalked off into the night.  
  
"So the Ponce remembers the Slayer, which means the spell is localised." Spike pondered to himself as he wandered through a small park. "Think, Spike. Who could cast a glamour over the Scoobies and the Slayer's Mum?" Spike began to pace in circles as he contemplated his and the Slayer's predicament. He desperately tried to remember when he had last seen the bint. It'd been two nights ago, just before Captain Cardboard had come to ask him about...  
  
Spike stopped stock-still, as inspiration finally struck. "Oh, how bloody stupid am I?" Spike slapped his forehead. Of course! The blond vampire shook his head, this stank of Dracula and his gipsy tricks.  
  
"You really want me to answer that, Fangless?"  
  
Spike turned to face the newcomer, a sardonic smile lighting his face. He couldn't resist needling the boy; he was evil, wasn't he? "Well if it isn't Drac's new butt monkey! How's the Renfield position working out for yah, Whelp?"  
  
Xander stepped forward, twisting his fingers and picking at the scabs on his cuticles. "Don't call me that! The Dark Master is my friend, he has promised to make me a creature of the night!"  
  
Spike looked at the idiot facing him, dressed in his usual hideous Hawaiian shirt and baggy trousers, which were good for disguising the extra pounds the prat had put on. He arched his scarred brow. "So, eat any nummy spiders lately? Your demon bint is not a happy girl. I think she gonna have you dipped in sheep dip before she'll go anywhere near you!" Spike taunted the floppy git, his loathing for the boy apparent in his voice.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut Up!" Xander's voice echoed shrilly through the small park.  
  
Spike watched through hooded eyes, he needed to get the idiot riled up enough that he would bolt for Drac's, in turn leading him there and hopefully to the Slayer. Spike figured that the Slayer had obviously gone to stake the show-off and had been snagged by the Transylvanian gipsy, who had, in turn, made sure that none of her mates and family remembered her. But why?  
  
-------------  
  
Joyce remained seated at the breakfast counter. She held the now cool mug in her hands. She glanced over at Spike's half drunk mug and frowned. She had never seen her midnight visitor so agitated and behaving so strangely. His anxiety and odd questions had unnerved her.  
  
Rising, the middle-aged woman carried to mugs to the sink and washed them out automatically. Once she had finished, the tired woman trudged upstairs. Pausing on the landing, Joyce pushed open the door of the room Spike had been peering into from her roof.  
  
She stumbled for a moment and blinked. Shaking her head, Joyce stared at the room as it changed before her eyes. Posters appeared on the walls, photographs of a blonde girl and her friends popped into existence before her startled eyes. Joyce raised a hand to her throat and stepped into the transformed room. Her eyes scanned the contents as confusion spread across her face, finally alighting on a small stuffed pig, which sat on the bed.  
  
"Buffy?" she whispered as she collapsed in a dead faint on the floor.  
  
-----------  
  
"How many is that for tonight?" Willow called from her perch on top of a crumbling mausoleum.  
  
Riley wiped his forehead with the back of his arm and stuffed a stake into the pocket of his jacket. "Seven, I think. Should we try Spike's cemetery and see of those demons are there?"  
  
Willow floated down to the ground. "Sure, why not? I mean, we checked once but maybe they are there now."  
  
The two protectors of Sunnydale disappeared into the night, both unaware of their silent observer. A large grey wolf turned and streaked away into the night  
  
-------------  
  
"It's impossible!" Anya slammed the book shut and a cloud of dust floated from it, causing her to sneeze.  
  
"What is?" Tara asked mildly. She carefully turned the page of the Compendium she was reading.  
  
"Xander. He is the only one who can break Dracula's hold. There's nothing we can do!" Anya threw her arms up and paced over to the cash till, reaching in to fondle to bills, trying to calm herself.  
  
Giles nodded in agreement. "We need to capture Xander and reason with him."  
  
"We could lay down a trail of dead bugs for him," Tara muttered under her breath. Giles glanced over at the usually quiet Wiccan, his mouth twitched at the corners.  
  
"I heard that!" Anya whipped around and tried to glare at Tara, but failed and collapsed into a giggling pile on the floor. Giles cleared his throat, trying to compose himself, but began to laugh, propping himself up with his hands on his knees. Tara blushed slightly and eventually their infectious laughter was too much. She began to giggle as well.  
  
Giles wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Anya, but really, the foolish boy is always getting into the most ridiculous scrapes! Hyena possession, falling for a Incan Mummy who then tried to suck his essence from him and... Oh! He also nearly turned into a sea monster!" With that Giles burst into a gale of laughter. "Honestly, if it wasn't for Bu...Willow, he would be the sex slave of a Preying Mantis or worse." Giles froze when he realised his slip. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Another flash of blond hair filled his mind and a vaguely remembered conversation, something about cats for shoes.  
  
------------  
  
"So, Whelp, what you doing lurkin' in the park at night? Cruising or something?" Spike drawled, hoping that the jibe about the nit's sexuality might finally provoke Xander into running home to his Master. He needed someone to show him the way, the vampire didn't want to waste anymore time searching.  
  
"What?" Xander looked over that his nemesis in confusion.  
  
"You know, cruisin' for a boyfriend? Why else would you be out at this time, wandering through a park?" Spike folded his arms and mentally counted. _'One...two...three.'_  
  
"You're disgusting, Spike!" With that, Xander turned and began to run.  
  
Spike waited a beat and then began to follow the panting boy.  
  
----------  
  
"And, of course, only in Sunnyhell!" Spike muttered under his breath as he watched Xander disappear into the sodding great castle that stood in front of the vampire. Spike was familiar with the entire area and knew that the gothic monstrosity that stood before him had not been there a few days ago. It had been a dog pound.  
  
Spike squatted down behind some bushes and waited. He sniffed the air and a wide smile painted across his face. _'Slayer's been here and not too long ago.'  
_  
Spike crawled closer to the castle. He wanted to have a scout round before entering the proverbial lion's den. _'Now what do I do? I'm not a bloody hero. How do I rescue her?'_  
  
------------------  
  
"Master? Master!" Xander yelled as he ran through the ornately furnished corridors of the castle. He stumbled to a halt in the great hall.  
  
Dracula was seated at the head of the table tended by his three vampiric brides. The tallest looked over at the sweating mortal and grimaced. She flounced out of the hall without a word.  
  
The room was candlelit and a roaring fire was at the other end of the long dining table. The minstrel's gallery was behind the Master vampire, where a blindfolded trio of musicians played their instruments. Dracula inhaled deeply, enjoying the stench of fear pouring off the soon to be dead musicians.  
  
"What is it you want, little man?" Vlad the Impaler pushed away the two fawning female vampires and allowed one to settle at his feet and rest her head in his lap. His hand lay on her head, playing with her soft locks.  
  
Xander glanced down briefly at the female vampire and frowned. "I...I want you, Master."  
  
Dracula eyed to sweating boy with an amused glint to his eyes. "And you have me."  
  
"Please." Xander sank to his knees. "Please, make me one of yours! I want the dark gift! Please, I need it," Xander sobbed.  
  
Dracula rolled his eyes at the pathetic mess before him. He had no intention of granting the begging boy's wishes. The mortal had been a means to an end, nothing more. "All in good time, my son."  
  
"Yeah right! Come on, Drac. You and I both know that you're never gonna lay a fang on the Whelp!" Spike drawled as he entered the hall. He stood, dramatically framed in the arched doorway, slipping his hands in his pockets. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, exhaling smoke through his nose the he eyed the brunette vampire and his simpering minion. Spike tried not to grin at the sight of the whelp simpering and fawning over the Transylvanian Master vampire. _'Trust Harris to be the weak-minded git who falls for Drac's mind tricks...' _Spike sneered around his cigarette as he puffed on it.  
  
"William the Bloody, it's been forever! Come take a seat." Dracula waved a hand to the seat at the other end of the table. He wanted as much room between the two of them as possible, acutely aware that the blond vampire was a deadly opponent if provoked. "How are you, my friend? Can't remember the last time we met in the killing fields."  
  
"Been a while. Last time I saw you was in Venice, big poker game, remember?" Spike commented casually. As he flopped into the proffered chair, he swung one leg over the arm and eyed the vampire at the end of the long table. His black clad frame was relaxed, belying the tension that ran through the bleached blond vampire. Spike flicked the cigarette into the burning fire behind him, the flames dramatically lighting his sharp features.  
  
"Wine?"  
  
"Yeah, Puffy boy does that a lot!" Spike needled.  
  
Dracula laughed. "True, he does, but the boy had his uses. I meant a drink."  
  
One of the Brides appeared at Spike's shoulder and handed him a glass of red wine. Spike nodded his thanks. His nostrils flared at the scent of the Slayer, which saturated the woman next to him. He took a sip, his pale blue eyes never leaving his seated opponent. Spike sat casually, trying to act as though he didn't have a care in the world. He could tell that the Slayer was close; he could smell her all over the room.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Dracula asked quietly.  
  
"Heard you were in town, figured I could catch up with an old mate." Spike took a long drink from the glass, emptying it. He held it out towards the silent female next to him, who filled it without comment. Spike nodded his thanks and took a deep breath, deciding to gamble. He knew Drac had something to do with the Slayer vanishing, her scent was everywhere in the castle, strongest in the room he was lounging in now. "Also came to collect on a debt." Spike tossed out the comment casually, throwing down a gauntlet.  
  
Dracula arched a dark brow. "A debt?"  
  
Spike snorted. "Yeah, you owe me eleven quid plus ninety-odd years interest, which you named the rate at. You know it! If I hadn't given you that dosh, those Venetians would've tied you to the to the Dome of the Basilica and I doubt your gypsy tricks would've saved you!"  
  
"True," Dracula conceded.  
  
"Master, you don't owe him anything! Let me stake him," Xander piped up from his prostrate position on the floor.  
  
"Silence!" Dracula bellowed. His shout caused the hidden female vampire at his feet to whimper in fear, drawing Spike's attention to her.  
  
"You got someone under the table? Picked up that trick from Casanova, didn't you, Drac? She any good?" Spike teased. He leant over and peered under the table. He could make out a small form, whose head was resting in Dracula's lap. Spike couldn't make out her features.  
  
"Leave us." Dracula ignored Spike and glared at Xander.  
  
"But, Master! Please don't make me leave your divine presence," Xander begged as he crawled backwards out of the room.  
  
"Go to my chambers and wait for me there," the dark haired vampire ordered.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Master." Xander crawled the rest of the way out of the room. Spike watched him as he left with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Man, that just made my unlife, seeing Floppy boy on his hands and knees." Spike raised his glass in a toast to Dracula.  
  
Dracula turned his attention back to the Master Vampire. "In answer to your earlier question, yes, I do have someone here at my feet, allow me to introduce her." Dracula reached down and pulled the silent vampiress to her feet.  
  
Spike choked on his wine as the small figure turned to face him. _'Jesus!' _Spike mentally grimaced at his last comment, he felt the alien sensation of shame flood him.  
  
"May I present my latest triumph...though I admit I was a bit disappointed." Dracula sighed.  
  
"Bloody hell! You turned a Slayer?" Spike rose to his feet, the glass shattered in his hand.  
  
"I did indeed." Dracula cupped Buffy's chin and turned her face towards Spike. "Show him," he ordered coldly.  
  
Spike gripped the table, trying to stop himself from falling to his knees. He was too late. He couldn't understand the wave of anger and sorrow that flooded him, but he knew that there was no way he was leaving this godforsaken place without the Slayer. He felt disgusted with himself at his comment about Drac being served under the table, now that he knew who it was...  
  
Buffy's eyes flashed into a pale lavender hue, much like her sire's, and she smiled, revealing her tiny needle sharp fangs.  
  
"Good girl." Dracula stroked her shining blonde hair and patted her on the head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – They ain't mine but I gets to play with them!!

Feedback : As a first time writer, I would love input. It's a drug that I could become addicted to! Drop me a note at schehrezade1hotmail.com

Rating: R for now will vary from chapter to chapter. Will always put in a warning.

Dedications: RSK you are my beta goddess!!!!

Italics = Thoughts

A/N I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed – all the lovely reviews have blown me away!!!

Chapter 3

Spike stood frozen at the sight of Buffy's sharp fangs and pale lavender eyes. _'Christ, she's even more entrancing.' _The smitten vampire blinked at his traitorous train of thought. _'She's your enemy, you ponce! Remember that!' _Spike continued his inner diatribe, unaware that his presence and search for the forgotten Slayer negated all his pep talks to himself. He shook his hand and then clenched it into a fist at his side before shoving it into his duster pocket. Spike was furious. Buffy being turned into something she fought was wrong...  
  
Dracula watched the Aurelian Master Vampire closely; he was intrigued as to why Spike had come to his home visiting. He had his suspicions, and if he were correct, then it would work to his benefit and also discharge a debt to the Aurelian Vampire. To test the peroxide vampire, the Transylvanian Master allowed his hand to slid downwards and cup the turned Slayer's full backside and pulled her unresisting body against his.  
  
Spike's eyes flashed gold for a brief second at the sight of the gypsy vampire openly fondling the diminutive blonde's soft curves and cradling her body against him. _'Don't react . Keep cool, if the bastard realises you're interested, then the game moves to a different level.' _Spike reached over and grabbed the bottle of wine that was on the long table; he consciously steadied himself, trying not to let his hand shake. Pulling the cork with his teeth, the fuming vampire took a long pull on bottle. "Nice pet you've got there. Bit on the silent side, though. How'd you manage that? Usually she yaps away, driving a bloke demented!" Spike smirked as he flopped back into his seat and propped his Doc Martin clad feet on the highly polished surface of the table. "May I?" With that, Spike snagged the vampiress that had served him earlier and pulled her giggling form onto his lap.  
  
Dracula watched his old friend's hands as they trailed all over the body of his still giggling Bride. His eyes narrowed as Spike pulled her in for a kiss. Spike released his not so reluctant conquest and gestured for her to seat herself at the side of his chair. "Spike, that's one of my favourites," the longhaired vampire warned good-naturedly as he re-took his seat.  
  
Both of the male vampires were aware of the undercurrent of tension and chose to ignore it, covering their true feelings with bravado and banter.  
  
Spike pulled away from the purring female's neck and focused on Dracula's amused face. The few seconds of kissing and holding the willing female had allowed Spike to regroup and calm down. All he could see, though, was Buffy's lifeless eyes and the horror filled eyes of Joyce when he told her of her daughter's turning. Well, if she remembered she had one, that was.  
  
"Sorry, mate, but you have to admit she is rather cute!" Spike pressed a sloppy kiss on her forehead before taking another pull on the bottle he held in his free hand. His blue eyes narrowed as he watched Buffy rest her cheek against Drac's leather clad thigh and watch him impassively. "So, how'd you get your mitts on that one?" Spike gestured carelessly with the bottle at Buffy. "Looks pretty funny, that stuck up bint on her knees at your feet!" Spike added with a laugh that belied the anger at seeing the usually vibrant Slayer completely submissive and controlled by one that she hunted.  
  
"It was simple, she was gifted to me," Dracula drawled as he reached down and pulled Buffy's limp arm to his mouth and then, to Spike's barely contained anger, he sank his teeth into her skin and began to drink. Dracula tried not to grimace at the taste of his captive's blood, he could taste her anger and hatred, and the images that he saw filled him with fear. Pulling back, he licked his lips. "Delicious."  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed as he honed in on one word. "Gifted?" He arched his scarred brow in question.  
  
"Oh yes, it was quite simple. The fool who crawled out of here just now brought her to me." Dracula threw back his head and roared with laughter. "It was truly a pleasant surprise. I was not expecting the twitching idiot to bring me such a luscious gift, in the hope that I would turn him."  
  
"The Whelp brought her?" Spike bit the side of his mouth to restrain his anger; he could feel the Initiative chip sending warning tingles through his cerebellum at the images of his skinning Harris alive for his betrayal of the Slayer. He covered his growing anger and agitation with a snort of laughter. "How did a nit like that manage to bring her to you?"  
  
Dracula had sensed the gamut of emotions that the peroxide blond vampire had run through, and his interest was peaked. However, although he was still unwilling to end the game they were playing, he had found a way out of the predicament he was in. "Simple. He knocked her out and carried her here." He ran his fingers through Buffy's long hair in a smooth rhythm, soothing himself.  
  
_'Of course the soddin' bint wasn't gonna suspect one of her best friends.' _Spike thought sadly. He had always considered the Scoobies to be a millstone around her neck _'Her trust and blind faith in her Scoobies had been her downfall in the end.' _Spike sat watching Drac's hand; trying to remind himself he needed to get Buffy out of here. Before he cut the offending appendage off and shoved it up the show off's arse. Spike tried to ignore the pain that was amplifying in his head, due to the various elaborate and gruesome ideas he was developing to pay back the Whelp's betrayal. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Buffy's small form again. _'Need to get her out of here! Free and clear of the git and his mind tricks.'_  
  
"Did you hear me, Spike?" Drac leant forward and rested his chin on one hand.  
  
"Yeah, I did, mate. So, one of her own brought her to you? Use your mind whammy on him to do so?" Spike drawled, his affected brogue dropping as a result of the depth of his emotions. Emotions, that in the space of a few minutes the vampire had accepted and decided not to fight against. He'd do some navel examining later once they were both safe.  
  
He cared for the Slayer and, more importantly, he cared for Buffy. He wanted... no, needed to get her out of this pit of vipers and hopefully save her. "No. He brought her of his own volition and, well, how could I resist?" Drac grinned wickedly.  
  
"So, the Slayer pressie wasn't enough to earn him a turning?" Spike asked, his curiosity peaked.  
  
Dracula shuddered elegantly. "Hardly! I mean, would you want that around for all eternity?" He waved a hand in the direction of the door, which Xander had exited.  
  
"Hard enough putting up with him now." Spike laughed. He was frantically reviewing his dwindling options.  
  
"True, but it is useful having a pet that can walk in daylight, so I will keep him around for a while." Dracula shrugged. "So, why are you really here?" The Transylvanian had bored with their verbal jousting and wanted to bring the meeting to a close.  
  
"Umm." Spike's eyes flickered to Buffy's form for a second before settling on Drac's amused face.  
  
"Come now, William. We both know you want my pet, the question is what shall I get in return?" Dracula threw down the verbal gauntlet and time froze.

----------------

Joyce rolled over with a groan and pushed herself to her knees. Rising unsteadily, she rubbed her face and wondered why she had passed out in the spare room.  
  
Tiredly, she trudged down the hallway and into the Master bedroom, mechanically going through the motions of preparing for bed. Joyce removed her makeup and earrings, placing the latter in a small glass dish on her dressing table, then pulled open a drawer, locating her hairbrush and beginning to pull it through her hair. Looking up in the mirror, Joyce gasped, a slim, blonde haired girl sat on her bed with a sad expression on her face.  
  
The older woman turned around and looked over at her empty bed before turning back to the mirror and the young woman she could see in it.  
  
"Mom? Mommy?" The small blonde's mouth moved and Joyce could hear her plaintive cries in her head.  
  
"Oh. Sweetie." Joyce reached up and touched the image in her mirror and began to sob as the sad face faded away. "No! Come back. Please! I want..."

---------------

Giles sat in his apartment, a glass of whiskey in one hand and a book in the other. The classical music he had selected echoed through the empty apartment. The tired man took a sip of the amber liquid and scanned the page, a familiar word leaping out at him.  
  
Slayer.  
  
Giles sat up and peered at the cramped text. A flash of long blonde hair and a soaked formal white dress filled his mind for a brief moment.  
  
-----------

Riley counted off his hundredth sit up and then stood. Reaching for a towel, he dried his torso and disappeared into his bathroom. The sound of the shower filled the room for a few minutes before the tall, ex-soldier reappeared and quickly dressed.  
  
He slipped out of the apartment and disappeared into the night. As he walked, the soldier desperately scanned the seedy alleys of Sunnydale, searching for his girl.

----------------  
  
Willow carefully undressed, dropping her clothes on the floor. She slipped under the covers and snuggled up against Tara's soft form. Sighing happily, the redhead wrapped her arms around her lover and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Tara frowned and mumbled in her sleep, her dreams filled with a small blonde warrior who fought tenaciously.

------------------

"There you are, handsome! I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Riley stopped and turned, a large smile across his face. "Hey, honey, I missed you." He loped over and wrapped his arms around the woman who had spoken to him.  
  
"Missed this, more like." With that, the female vampire sank her teeth into the tall man's willing flesh.  
  
Riley moaned and pulled her closer, his large hands cradling her head and stroking her long dark hair. He pulled the whore closer. The endorphins released into his system from her bite flooded him, filling him with a false sense of happiness and euphoria.  
  
--------------  
  
"In return?" Spike drawled.  
  
"Certainly, if I am to gift you this prize of a turned Slayer, I need something in return for my largesse." Dracula seized Buffy by the hair and pulled her to her feet. The mute ex-Slayer hung limply in her Sire's grasp, like a marionette that had its strings cut.  
  
Spike winced at Dracula's handling of the Slayer, as if she were a side of meat in a butcher shop window. The words escaped from his mouth before he could compose himself. "Don't do that!" He snarled as his eyes flashed gold and his face shifted.  
  
Dracula watched amused. "Well, William, what a surprise."  
  
"Let her go!" Spike growled and leapt to his feet, pushing the vampiress on his lap carelessly to the floor. He stalked over to Dracula, a pale lean hand snapped around Dracula's wrist. Spike pressed hard trying to get him to let go, his other hand rested gently in the small of Buffy's back. "I...said...you...Euro trash...scum, let the lady go!"  
  
Dracula laughed and released his hold on Buffy's hair, she fell like a stone. Spike reached down and scooped her up and held her possessively against his chest. "You know, William, I'm always surprised at your depth of feelings for the fairer sex. That insane female you carted around for decades, Drusilla right? I never understood why you didn't put her out of her misery."  
  
Spike growled half-heartedly at the insult thrown at his mad sire, but he wasn't too bothered anymore. His senses were filled with the exquisite scents of the small woman lying limply in his arms. His happiness faded when a more putrid scent rose from the golden girl in his arms. Spike's nostrils dilated at the scent of her bastard sire's seed drying on her inner thighs. A growl rumbled from the depth of his chest, all pretence of disinterest gone, chased away with the knowledge that his Slayer had been violated by the pond scum smiling at him. He needed to get her away from Dracula right now.  
  
Dracula chuckled at the anger in Spike's face. "Oh, come on. I had to sample the goods at least once, and I must say she was very unresponsive...truly disappointing, hence why..."  
  
"You're happy to hand her over to me 'cos she was a lousy shag? Charming, turn the poor bint and then toss her aside." Spike pulled Buffy even closer, his rage at the casual cruelty of the bastard sitting in front of him was inflaming his demon.  
  
"So, we need to come to some sort of arrangement," Dracula drawled. He was desperate to get rid of his latest Childe and get away from this godforsaken town, after a few debts were paid, of course.  
  
Spike stepped back, trying to distance himself and the Slayer from the Vampire seated at the dining table. "Here's an idea, I take the bird, you hand over any and all claim or control you have over her to me and we call it quits."  
  
"Quits? I think not!"  
  
"Look. The way I see it, you owe me and you owe me big," Spike snarled. "How so?" Dracula asked curiously.  
  
"Eleven quid, plus interest. I worked it out mate. You owe me just under a million quid, what with the interest you agreed on with me. I have it in writing, so don't even try to weasel out of it!" Spike warned.  
  
"So, you are willing to forget the debt if I give her to you? That is all you want, William the Bloody?"  
  
Spike nodded. "And remove the gypsy tricks you've done on her mother, mates and Watcher," he added.  
  
Dracula gave a sigh. "Okay." He was hesitant to mention that the magicks he had used on the Slayer's family and friends was already wearing off.  
  
"Do it now and then piss off outta Sunnyhell." Spike hesitantly held out the small bundle of Slayer in his arms. "Go on. Do the ritual," he ordered.  
  
Dracula stood, dismissing their silent witness. Soon, only the three of them stood in the massive dining hall, the sound of the crackling fire breaking through the tense silence.  
  
"Do it!" Spike ordered, desperation tingeing his voice.  
  
Dracula rose and pulled a small knife from his boot. "She has killed, you know."  
  
Spike closed his eyes sadly and clenched his teeth. He gave a sharp nod. "I can smell it on her breath, you ninny. I'm not a complete git...How many?"  
  
"One, and I had to order her to do it," Dracula explained as he slashed his wrist and pressed it against Buffy's open mouth. Spike flinched at the sight of Buffy's mouth suckling the blood offered to her by her Sire.  
  
"Do what?" Spike tilted his head confused by the vampire's comment.  
  
"Yes, only one. She has been hard to control. One could say wilful." Dracula pulled his wrist away from Buffy's bloodstained lips.  
  
"Always has been, mate, drives me batty." Spike smiled tenderly down at the small vampire he cradled in his arms.  
  
"And yet you want her! You Aurelians are truly odd." Dracula chuckled. He began to chant under his breath.  
  
Several minutes passed as the ritual continued. Buffy began to stir as the hold over her mind and body began to lessen.  
  
"Hold her still, Spike," Dracula muttered. "And give me your wrist." "Here." Spike extended his left hand, letting Buffy's head cradle in the juncture of his elbow, her head lolling away from his chest. Dracula efficiently slashed a shallow cut and reached under Buffy's head, lifting her red stained lips to the cut on Spike's wrist.  
  
"How long shall I let your soon to be Childe drink from you?" he asked as he rubbed Buffy's throat, encouraging her to swallow.  
  
"As long as you can." Spike gritted out, his body hardening at the touch of her soft lips, which were strangely warm.  
  
"You want her strong? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Do it, mate."  
  
"Okay, your mistake, William." Dracula sighed and continued the ritual. For the next few minutes, the two male vampires only spoke when the ritual demanded it. One offering the gift of a Childe and the other accepting the gift and all it entailed. Spike's voice was strong and clear, belying the sadness inside him.  
  
Gradually the magicks began to take their toll and Spike sank to his knees, his head dropping forward and resting on Buffy's cool shoulder. Dracula followed suit, his hand still holding the diminutive vampiress to the cut on Spike's wrist.  
  
There was a clap of thunder and then silence.  
  
"It's done. She is yours and her friends and family are free of my control." Dracula rose fluidly.  
  
Spike took a deep breath, his senses reeling as he inhaled the rich scents of his Childe. He looked up at Dracula briefly and then his gaze locked back on his beautiful girl. "Thank you, mate. I never realised that I wanted her, that I...." Spike trailed off, unwilling to voice the words, words that would change the course of his unlife.  
  
"Come now, Spike, from the moment you stormed in here, I could see you love her." Dracula clapped Spike on the shoulder. "If I had known..."  
  
"Wot, you wouldn't have turned her? I can't see that, mate." Spike staggered to his feet, his arms tightening around Buffy's small form. The white toga-like dress she was dressed in was pristine except for a few drops of blood on the bodice.  
  
"Of course I would've, but I wouldn't have... well..." Dracula sighed.  
  
"I know,, but guess what? Until a few hours ago, I didn't even care what happened to her and now..." Spike looked down at the sleeping form held protectively in his arms.  
  
"It's fate." Dracula smiled wryly.  
  
"Yeah, right..." Spike snorted and then paused. Drac was a tricky one, but he did have the sight...maybe there was something in his comment. Were they fated to be together? Spike looked down at Buffy and frowned. A thought occurred to Spike. "Oi, what about the Judas?" "My simpering pet? I think I may keep him for a while before releasing him." Dracula grinned wickedly. "He has his uses when I tire of female company."  
  
"You mean..." Spike threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"It's time for you to go, Spike, good luck." Dracula escorted Spike from his castle. As the door swung shut behind Spike's back, his vampiric hearing caught Dracula's final words.  
  
"Good luck, my friend. You'll need it! She has her soul."

A/N did you expect the soul??? Could make things interesting right!


	4. Chapter 4

To RSK thank you for betaing this for me!!  
  
Ta da – a new chappie!! Sorry for the delay but work has kept me rushed off my feet! More to come I promise there are 11 chapters written and I'm prodding my beta to polish them for me.  
  
A quick note to all the reviewers for Fists and Fangs – firstly THANK YOU!! And secondly because of all the requests for a sequel I'm gonna have a 'go' at writing one.  
  
I'm so chuffed by all the amazing feedback for all my fics – Thank you so much.  
  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter  
  
Italic = Thoughts  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Across Sunnydale several people woke with a start.  
  
Willow and Tara sat up, clutching at each other hands, the same name escaping from their lips.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Giles lurched forward in his armchair, the open book resting on his chest falling to the floor, forgotten, as memories of his Slayer filled his mind.  
  
Joyce woke and stumbled to her daughter's room. "Buffy?" The empty room lay silent.  
  
Riley grunted and pulled his latest fang buddy closer, aware that he would have to wear a turtleneck around his girlfriend for the next few weeks. That's if he saw her again. She had been mysteriously absent for the last few days.  
  
----------------------  
  
Spike stumbled and fell to his knees. He looked down at his precious burden_. 'A soul?'_  
  
"Master Spike?"  
  
Spike glared over his shoulder as one of Dracula's brides approached him with a small chest. "Wot?"  
  
"My Master wanted you to have this as a gift and a token of his gratitude for, well... taking her." The tall vampiress sneered at the unconscious form in Spike's arms.  
  
Spike squinted up at the vampire. "Bit of a pain in the arse, was she?"  
  
"Very much so, she fought him tooth and nail and was not grateful for his Dark Gift." She sighed.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at the female vampire's affectations of her git of a sire.  
  
"It was intolerable. He was forced to subdue her with his thrall. Personally, I'm glad to see the back of her and I think my Master is, too." She grinned impishly at the unsurprised expression on Spike's face. "You don't look too surprised."  
  
"Hardly! He gave her over too quickly." He nodded to the box. "Stick it in my pocket, gorgeous." The smiling bride did as he asked and then brushed a kiss over his sharp cheekbones.  
  
"Good luck, Master Spike." With that, she disappeared into the castle.  
  
"Oi, do me a favour and bite the Whelp for me!" Spike called after her.  
  
"I will." Her voice drifted off.  
  
"What am I going to do with you, sweetness?" Spike looked down at the comatose vampire cradled reverently in his arms.  
  
Buffy whimpered at the sound of his voice and nestled closer to him.  
  
"We need to get out of dodge and regroup before you come out to your mates and the Watcher," Spike commented as he hauled himself up tiredly. The large amount of blood Buffy had drunk from him was taking its toll on his already depleted resources.  
  
Spike strode off into the night.  
  
--------------------  
  
Giles scrambled to his feet as his memories of Buffy returned. He raced for the telephone.  
  
"Joyce? Is Buffy there?"  
  
He pinched the top of his nose with his index finger and thumb, lines of worry appearing on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" he demanded.  
  
"Wait there, I'll come to you." Giles slammed the receiver down and ran from his apartment.  
  
As he drove over to Revello Drive, he pondered the strange events of the last few days. Mostly worrying was why Spike had been to only one to recall Buffy.  
  
-----------------  
  
Giles ran from his car up the walk as Joyce swung open the front door. Her usually smiling face pinched with worry.  
  
"Joyce," Giles gasped. He reached over and grabbed hold of her clammy hands.  
  
"Oh...Giles, I saw her in my mirror! She looked so sad and scared, she called me Mommy...She hasn't called me Mommy since she was baby..."  
  
"Joyce, calm down, please..." Giles pulled the crying woman into her house and wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders.  
  
"What's happened to her?" Joyce asked through her tears.  
  
"I...I don't know, I can't for the life of me work out why I didn't remember her!"  
  
Joyce nodded. "I know, I had a few flashes after Spike came over...Wait, Spike, he was acting very strangely..."  
  
Giles pulled Joyce down onto the sofa with him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well...I found him peering in Buffy's window and startled him...I startled him and he, well, fell off the roof." Joyce explained.  
  
"Really? That's odd. I mean, he's a vampire. How could he be startled by anyone?" Giles frowned.  
  
"I know, he's usually tries to act so calm and collected, and he asked me what to do if someone was missing..."  
  
Giles frowned. "How did he remain unaffected by whatever spell was cast on us?"  
  
Joyce shrugged. "Maybe he was immune, or the person who cast it didn't realise he knew...knows Buffy?"  
  
"That makes sense. And Joyce, please don't worry. I'm sure Buffy is all right." He gingerly patted Joyce's hand.  
  
"Did you remember anything about Buffy?" Joyce asked, her curiosity peaked.  
  
"No...well, not until after Spike came looking for her at the shop. I wonder if any of the others had flashes?" Giles' Watcher persona surged to the fore.  
  
"What do we do know?" Joyce asked.  
  
"We need to expand our search," Giles commented as he went to the phone.  
  
"Expand?"  
  
"Well...Xander is missing, too. He's been enthralled by..." Giles pulled a face. "By Dracula."  
  
"Dracula? He's real?" Joyce's eyes widened in surprise and excitement.  
  
Giles nodded as he dialled Willow and Tara's dorm number. "Yes, he is."  
  
"Do you think he may have something to do with..."  
  
"Oh!" Giles interrupted. "You maybe right! Records suggest he has magical gifts..."  
  
Joyce gasped. "My baby girl! He might have done something to her!"  
  
"Let's not worry until we have to, Joyce," Giles murmured soothingly. "Ah, Willow, do you...good you both remember...could you possibly come over to Buffy's and collect Anya as well?" Giles nodded. "Good and please hurry."  
  
-------------------  
  
Spike pulled the Desoto up to the sidewalk and turned off the engine. He turned to the comatose girl laying on the backseat. "Stay here, Sweets. I'll just nip in and nick some of your bits and bobs. Back in a tick."  
  
Spike slid out of the car and locked it. He melted into the shadows and approached the house cautiously. He could hear Joyce and Giles talking in the sitting room. He climbed the trellis _'Feel like a ponce crawling into a girl's room, trying to avoid the parents,' _he thought wryly as he pulled himself quietly into Buffy's room. Moving swiftly, the blond vampire pulled out a suitcase.  
  
Spike crept around the room, filling the suitcase with clothes and bits of frippery, all things he knew his new Childe would need. He paused for a moment, shaken to the core at the thought. He had a Childe.  
  
He shook himself and then continued to gather some underwear; he resisted sniffing them and stuffed them into the case. Moving quickly, he grabbed a framed photo of Joyce and tucked it into the suitcase. His azure eye twinkled at the sight of Mr. Gordo sitting primly on Buffy's pillow. He reached out and pocketed the small pig. Reaching under the mattress, he pulled out Mr. Pointy and Buffy's diary.  
  
He disappeared out of the window and into the night.  
  
-----------------

Joyce looked up with a frown. "Did you hear something?"  
  
Giles rose from the couch and moved quickly to the stairs. "Stay here," he ordered as he disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Hesitantly, the Watcher pushed open the door to Buffy's room. His tired eyes scanned the room; nothing seemed to be out of place. The curtains blew in the wind so he walked over and shut the window. Scanning the garden, Giles failed to make out Spike's dark clad form as he shrank behind the tall tree.  
  
"Giles?" Joyce called from downstairs.  
  
Shaking his head, the Englishman returned downstairs. "It was nothing, just the wind."  
  
-------------------  
  
Spike relaxed as he spotted Giles walking over to the couch. "That was close, mate!"  
  
He popped the trunk and placed the suitcase next to the cooler of blood and his rucksack.  
  
Slipping back into the car, the blonde vampire looked over to check on his sleeping companion. His eyes traced her soft, delicate features and red- tinged mouth. "It'll be all right, pet. Spike'll take care of you." Unable to resist, he reached over and ran a finger over her cheek.  
  
He turned and started the engine.  
  
"Let's get out of here, luv..."  
  
---------------  
  
The remaining Scoobies gathered at Revello Drive and were huddled together, researching. Tara and Willow snuggled on the armchair, trying to write a scrying Spell, one that would break through Dracula's magicks.  
  
Giles was pacing and talking to Anya, trying to reassure her that they would retrieve Xander. His irritation towards the ex-demon was poorly concealed, she still had not voiced any concern over Buffy's absence.  
  
Joyce had retreated to the kitchen to have some time to gather herself. She blindly prepared sandwiches and brewed coffee.  
  
A quiet knock on the back door made her jump. Rushing over, a hopeful smile on her face, Joyce pulled the door open. Her shoulders sagged in disappointment at the sight of Riley's bland face.  
  
"Oh...I was hoping it was Buffy." Joyce stood back and allowed the ex-soldier to come in.  
  
"So still no sign of her?" Riley asked as he reached over for a sandwich. He munched on it placidly.  
  
Joyce glared at the unconcerned boy. "Riley, aren't you concerned about your girlfriend's disappearance?" She twisted her fingers together to stop herself from slapping his face.  
  
"She'll be okay, Mrs Summers. Buffy's tough, she's the Slayer." Riley's voice was tinged with a hint of jealously. He hated that Buffy was stronger than he, but dspite this, was drawn to the excitement of her supernatural life. Anyway, he had his extra curricular activities which added spice to his life.  
  
"Hmm..." Joyce reached over, picked up the tray of food and drinks and brushed past Riley. She noticed the poorly concealed bite marks on his neck and paused. "Riley, you've been hurt!" She put the tray down and reached over to Riley's neck.  
  
"I'm okay. A vamp just got lucky on patrol!" Riley batted her hand away as he lied.  
  
Joyce's eyes narrowed as her inbuilt lie detector kicked in. She decided not to say anything to Riley until she had spoken to Giles about the situation. "As long as you are okay."  
  
Riley nodded as he adjusted his turtleneck. "I'm fine, let's not say anything. It's not as important as finding Xander and Buffy." He reached over and took the tray and disappeared into the sitting room.  
  
----------------  
  
**You are now Leaving Sunnydale  
  
**"Too ruddy right we are!" Spike glared at the sign and pressed his boot- clad foot down on the accelerator. The Desoto roared as the sign was flattened under its tyres. Spike suppressed the urge to howl as he usually did, he was acutely aware of the slumbering Slayer. Spike watched as the road stretched endlessly before him. He sped up, wanting to get to the cabin before Buffy woke from her magically enforced slumber.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Anything girls?" Joyce looked hopefully at Tara and Willow.  
  
"I...we think that maybe this'll get through whatever Dracula has cast over his c...castle." Tara held out a sheet of paper covered in Willow's neat handwriting.  
  
"We'll find Buffy, Mrs. Summers, I promise." Willow slid inelegantly out from under Tara and stood. "We need something personal of Buffy's. Can I go get something from her room?"  
  
"Certainly, be my guest." Joyce sat down tiredly. Riley shifted away from the older woman, giving her some room.  
  
"I really think we should try this spell on Xander, too," Anya whined petulantly.  
  
"We will, Anya, but we also need to find Buffy, so please be patient. At least we've seen Xander, unlike Buffy." Giles glared at his employee, exasperated.  
  
"Yeah, we really have to find Buffy, I'm very worried about her," Riley added.  
  
Willow and Anya's eyes narrowed at the false sincerity in Riley's voice. For a brief second, their eyes met and they were in agreement. Something was up with the tall man. Anya sniffed delicately and her eyes widened. Her head shot up and she stared pointedly at Willow, subtly gesturing to the dining room.  
  
"What?" Willow hissed at the dark blonde ex-demon.  
  
"He stinks of sex," Anya whispered back.  
  
Willow green eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure? Scratch that, of course you're sure!"  
  
Both young women turned on their heels and glared at Riley, who, unaware, was flipping through a book, one hand on his neck, where he absently rubbed the most recent bites.  
  
Anya's sharp nails dug into Willow's arm when she grabbed her. "Look," she hissed.  
  
"What?" Willow whispered.  
  
"He's been bitten...again," Anya slapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Again?" Willow looked over at Anya. "What do you mean, again?"  
  
Anya looked guilty. "Well...I saw...umm... a bite on his wrist a few weeks ago and he passed it off as a patrolling injury. But now...I wonder."  
  
"Wonder what?" Willow was genuinely confused.  
  
"He stinks of sex and has another set of teeth marks. Unless Buffy's not telling us something, then I guess Riley has been going down to the docks and..." Anya's usual candour fled at the look of surprise and anger in Willow's eyes.  
  
"He's been what? Getting it on with vampy Ho-bags?" Willow squeaked.  
  
Anya nodded enthusiastically, relieved that Willow had worked it out.  
  
"What do we do?" Willow hissed.  
  
"Do about what, honey?" Tara asked as she stepped into the dining room.  
  
Anya and Willow jumped and tried not to look furtive.  
  
"Tara, sweetie, there's something going on with Riley," Willow whispered as she took Tara's hand in hers.  
  
"You mean the bite marks?" Tara asked shrewdly.  
  
"How did you?" Anya yelped.  
  
"I just spotted them." Tara shuddered.  
  
"Ick!" Willow added.  
  
"What do we do?" Anya asked  
  
"Nothing. Now is not the time." Giles stepped into the room, joining the three girls.  
  
All three women looked shocked.  
  
"I know, but we need to focus on Buffy and Xander. Riley's proclivities for being bitten will be addressed, but not now." Giles took off his glasses and began to polish them.  
  
"So you know about his addiction?" Anya queried.  
  
"Sadly, not until now. What was he thinking? He could have been turned and then been a danger to Buffy and all of us!" Giles exploded. All three of the girls rushed over shhhing him. "Sorry, he really is a foolish boy. I have heard of places where vamps exchange sex and biting for money...but I didn't realise that such a place had sprouted up here in Sunnydale..." He shook his head. "Very disappointing behaviour, I would have thought Riley would know better..."  
  
-----------------

"Here we go. Home sweet, well cabin..." Spike cut the engine off and turned to see if Buffy was awake. "Still off in the land of nod? Fair enough, sweets."  
  
Spike slipped out of the car and closed the door gently, unwilling to disturb his precious cargo. He emptied the trunk and deposited the various items inside the front door. He turned and walked back to the car. Reaching in, he gently pulled Buffy's limp form into his arms. Spike brushed her fair hair off her face and sighed. A sick lump of worry settled in the pit of his stomach, something that was alien to Spike.  
  
"Look, sweetness, it's a lovely place." Spike turned to look at the cosy wood cabin. It was a bolthole he had bought years back when he and Dru had first arrived in Sunnydale. It had a rustic charm that bordered on kitsch. A large porch ran around the entire cabin, offering shade during the day for those with a sensitive disposition for the sun. Climbing roses covered the front of the house and their delicate scent filled the warm night air. In front of the cabin was a large pond, bordered with reeds and wild flowers. Spike had used the place as a haven when Dru had become too much for him to handle. Spike had money but he chose not to be extravagant. Well, except for here.  
  
Over the past year he had returned and updated the interior, adding a large kitchen and all mod cons. His prized TV and stereo system had been installed after a lucrative win at a poker game.  
  
"Come on, let's get you settled." Spike climbed the stairs and pushed open the front door. It shut behind the two vampires with a quiet click.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – not mine! But I wish Spike was!! 

RSK – Thank You for the betaing Sweets!

A/N – sorry for the delay in posting – hope you enjoy this instalment? Some nice person nominated DG for an award at Loves Last Glimpse awards – thank you whoever it was!

Kiyoto-sangamone – here you go!! Another chapter hope you likes g

Jane thank you for another lovely review hope you enjoy this chappie!!! 

Chapter Five 

Spike stalked through the large main room carrying Buffy. He cradled his precious burden against his black clad chest, glancing down at her sleeping features.

The open room had a massive fireplace at one end with several large, soft armchairs and a long, plush sofa facing it. The coffee table was an ornate wrought iron with a sheet of heavy glass over the delicate metalwork, which had been forged into a mass of twisting metal vines and leaves. There were bookshelves covering most of the walls and they were filled to overflowing with a mish-mash of antique leather bound books and modern paperbacks.  
  
The wooden staircase to the right of the room lead to a gallery that ran the length of the house. There were several doors facing into the room, which lead off from it. The open plan kitchen sat under the gallery and was divided off from the room by a Walnut dining table and chairs. The stainless steel kitchen was at odds with the warm homey charm of the rest of the cabin. The only other touch of modernity visible in the room was the entertainment centre that Spike had installed in the last year.  
  
The predominant colours of the fabrics on the furniture and window were deep crimson brocade that was trimmed with a darker maroon velvet banding. Tossed casually over the back of the sofa were several ethnic throws, which complimented the cushions scattered along the length of the couch. It was a warm haven for all who were welcomed there, completely at odds with the persona that it's owner presented to the outside world.

Candles littered every available surface and above their heads was a gilded ormolu chandelier, which had been converted to electricity. Spike grabbed the suitcase he had packed for Buffy, carrying it and the still sleeping girl up the stairs.

He hesitated at the door to his room, unsure if she would want to wake in the lion's den. Spike sighed and kicked the door open. _'She needs her rest…'_ Dropping the awkwardly held suitcase to the floor, the tired vampire headed into the en-suite bathroom.  
  
"Best get you cleaned up, pet." Spike glanced down at Buffy. The relaxed expression on her face made him smile sadly. He was acutely aware that she wouldn't find much peace once she awoke. Spike hoped he was up to the task of helping her make this transition…  
  
He shifted Buffy in his arms and reached down to turn on the taps. Water began to fill the Victorian roll top freestanding tub. Spike then hesitated, unsure as to what to do. He instinctively knew that his Slayer would want to wash off Dracula's presence from her body, but that would mean stripping her. Somehow he doubted the usually antagonistic Slayer would appreciate him ogling her goodies. Spike groaned, hating that he was caught in a moral dilemma, he was unused to having to consider all the moral angles. He was more of an attack first and then think later kinda vamp.

Which had lead to some of his more embarrassing failures. Usually at the hands of the tiny woman held reverently his arms.

Spike sighed, reached over and twisted off the taps. "Promise not to peek, luv," Spike whispered. "Well, not much. " He smirked.  
  
Spike's pale hands deftly stripped the white, toga-style dress off Buffy's body, revealing her perfect, pale-skinned form to Spike. His eyes widened at the sight of her small breasts topped with pale pink nipples, which had firmed in the coolness of the bathroom.

"Christ, love, you're gorgeous." Spike swallowed and then clenched his teeth. His hands fisted as he tried to force himself not to touch her soft skin.

Spike scanned her body, checking for injuries. Silently vowing that for any bite marks scratch or bruise Drac had left on the turned Slayer, he would pay. In full…

Spike's full mouth tightened at the sight of Drac's finger marks on her hips and inner thighs. "Betcha fought him tooth and nail, though. Don't worry, luv, we'll get you cleaned and rested. After that, the Eurotrash vamp better watch out." Spike knew that despite the easy camaraderie that he and Drac had shared, the sight of Buffy's bruised body had cancelled out any friendship.

Dracula would pay for his many transgressions. Slowly and painfully, Spike promised to himself.  
  
The distraught vampire carefully deposited Buffy in the warm water and reached for a sponge. "Let's get you washed up and then we can tuck you into bed. I'm sure you need some rest."  
  
Gently, Spike began to wash Buffy's lax form.

His left hand cradled the back of her neck gently, holding her face out of the water.

From his years of tending to Drusilla, Spike was experienced in bathing women. He deftly washed away the dried remnants of Dracula's seed, his fingers impersonal. Spike's blue eyes darkened with lust at the sight of the neatly trimmed dark curls at the apex of Buffy's thighs, but the blond vampire suppressed his feelings. He was very aware that they would not be welcomed. Unlike Angelus, he preferred his sexual partners awake and willing.  
  
Cupping Buffy's small head in his hand, Spike carefully cleaned his blood from her full lips. He was mesmerised by the tiny white fangs that were revealed. He looked at her face, amazed that she had no lumpies. "You probably don't want to hear this, but you're probably the most gorgeous vampire ever, luv. Never thought Drac could pass on his vampiric attributes." Spike ran his fingers over her unlined forehead and, unable to resist, he leant over and brushed a gentle kiss to her soft skin. At the touch of his lips, Buffy's small fangs automatically retracted, responding to her Sire's touch.  
  
Spike quickly washed her hair and then pulled her out of the tub, wrapping her in soft, white towels. The vampiric nursemaid dried her lax form and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
"Just rest here for a bit, Sweets, while I get your nightie." Spike deposited her towel-wrapped form on his king-size bed. Turning, he searched through the suitcase he had packed for her, pausing to pull Mr. Gordo from his duster pocket. Tucking him safely under one arm, Spike searched for her nightclothes.

"Balls, luv, I'm sorry." He turned to Buffy supine form. "I forgot to pack any nightclothes. Will one of my T-shirts do?" Spike pulled open a drawer and extracted one of his many interchangeable black t-shirts. He snagged a pair of her cotton panties and quickly dressed her.  
  
"There you go. Let's get you to bed now." Spike quickly tucked her under the navy blue comforter and sheets. He slipped Mr. Gordo under her chin. "You rest a bit while I get us settled." Spike hesitantly reached over and brushed her damp hair off her forehead. "Better get a fire going in here."  
  
Moving swiftly, Spike lit the prepared fire in the fireplace at the end of the bed. The flames flickered to life, illuminating their room with a golden glow. It was decorated much in the style of the rest of the cabin, rich navies and crimson fabrics. At the foot of the bed was a chaise lounge, which faced the crackling fire. There was a massive oak armoire and bedside tables. Other than that, there were several oil paintings on the walls and shelves of books and CD's. Gilded wall scones on the wall were filled with half melted candles. The windows that ran the length of the wall on the right were covered with heavy, velvet curtains. It was a comfortable room, which had been decorated with care.  
  
-------------------------

Willow, Tara, Anya and Giles all stood in the dining room.  
  
"Giles, we need to say something soon. You know that they get addicted to the bites and the rush from bloodletting," Anya hissed.   
  
Willow and Tara gasped.  
  
"I know, Anya, but we need to find Buffy and rescue Xander." Giles sighed tiredly.  
  
"Oh! I was going to get something of Buffy's for the scrying spell." Willow slipped out of Tara's embrace and trotted up the stairs.  
  
"So...Mr. Giles, do we act as if we haven't noticed?" Tara asked hesitantly.  
  
Giles nodded, tiredly. He was aware that Buffy would be devastated by the ex-Initative soldier's behaviour. But he imaged it would be brief as she had never really invested herself completely in the relationship. "Yes, we must be on our guard, all of you must never invite him into your homes. If he asks, then we will know if it's too late. It's a worrying situation, I'm truly disappointed with him." He pulled off his glasses, but before he could clean them, Anya took them from his hand and slipped them back on his face. Giles blinked and smiled at his employee.  
  
"With who?" Riley's amiable voice behind them caused Anya and Tara to jump.  
  
"Uh, Xander," Tara offered weakly.  
  
"Oh, right." Riley nodded. "Was wondering what all the secrecy was about." He laughed and turned back to the sitting room and re-joined a silent Joyce, who eyed his neck and glared at him.  
  
Willow returned to the sitting room where everyone was gathered, her face ashen. "Guys, I think maybe something happened to Buffy."  
  
"What do you mean?" Giles leant forward.  
  
"Well, Mr. Gordo, some of her clothes and her diary are missing," Willow whispered.  
  
"Don't be silly, Willow. I saw Mr. Gordo there earlier." Joyce trailed off. "Wait! Someone was here earlier, then!"  
  
"The window was open, but unfortunately I didn't have the presence of mind to check the room for missing articles of clothing and stuffed toys." Giles shoulders drooped. "I've let her down again."  
  
"Maybe she ran away?" Riley suggested, unaware of how sensitive a subject that was.  
  
"No, it was Spike. I saw him here earlier, he was carrying a suitcase and got into his car," a new voice interrupted before anyone could call Riley on his callous comment.  
  
"Dawn, you should be in bed!" Joyce stood.  
  
Willow, Anya, Giles and Tara all stared blindly at the girl and then, in unison, blinked.  
  
"Dawnie, what did you see, sweetie?" Tara asked. Her and the other's momentary adjustment to the first appearance of Dawn Summers was over and they all acted on the false memories and suggestions implanted by the Monks.  
  
Dawn sat on the stairs, her long arms wrapped around her coltish legs. Enjoying the limelight, she grinned. "I saw Spike sneak out of Buffy's room a while ago with her suitcase, he got into that way cool car of his and drove off."  
  
"Spike!" Riley snarled. "I'll go check on his crypt and see what he's up to." With that, the tall soldier ran out of the house.  
  
"Wait! Don't you want to see what the spell shows?" Willow called forlornly after his disappearing form.  
  
"Don't fall on any fangs while you're out!" Anya called cheerfully.  
  
"Spell, cool. Can I watch?" Dawn leapt up and rushed over to the table. She began poking the various ingredients. "Hey, what did you mean don't fall on any fangs?" She asked Anya curiously.  
  
For the next few minutes, Giles explained carefully their suspicions about Riley and extracted promises from both Dawn and Joyce to never openly invite him in. Of all of them, they were the most vulnerable, neither of them having any powers of their own to protect them. Joyce had voiced her concerns over Riley when he had arrived earlier this evening, and Giles commended her on her caution.

-----------------------------

  
"Spike!" Riley shouted as he kicked open the door of the crypt.  
  
"Ahh!" Harmony shrieked and dropped her magazine.  
  
Riley stalked over to the blonde vampire and hauled her up. "Where is he?"  
  
"I have no idea...I came back and he was gone!" Harmony squeaked, her fear making her forget she was stronger than the enraged man shaking her. "Lemme go, you're hurting me!"  
  
Riley shook her again. "You're a vampire, you stupid girl, only this hurts!" With that he pulled out a stake and slammed it into her heart. Riley dusted his hands off and smiled at the pile of dust at his feet, secretly pleased that he had staked Spike's girlfriend.  
  
-------------------------------

"Willow, try it again," Giles stared at the un-charred map, mystified.  
  
"I don't understand, Giles, she can't have disappeared completely!" Willow reached over for another handful of powder. She pulled a few more blonde hairs from the comb she had found on Buffy's vanity and began to chant again.  
  
None of them realised that the map was only for Sunnydale and it's immediate surroundings. Buffy was miles from home and safe from any scrying spells.  
  
Dawn curled up against her Mom and her head nodded as she dozed off. She had been thrilled to be included in the Scooby meeting, but it was late and she was exhausted.  
  
Willow slammed her hands down on the coffee table. "I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work!"  
  
"Okay, enough, everyone needs to calm down." Joyce sat forward. "I think as much as I want to find Buffy now, Willow and Tara need some rest. You're welcome to stay here, I'm sure Buffy won't mind if you sleep in her bed. Anya, there's an inflatable mattress which we can set up in Dawn's room and Giles, if you don't mind, you can sleep on the sofa." She looked over at everyone and waited.  
  
"We can't all impose, Mrs. Summers." Tara whispered.  
  
"Yes, you can. I don't want to be alone and I'm sure that for now we need to be together until we can get Buffy and Xander home safe." Joyce suppressed her tears, trying to put on a brave face for her daughter's friends.  
  
"Cool! Anya gets to stay with me!" Dawn yawned and stretched. She knew that if she asked the frank ex-demon anything she would be overwhelmed with details, which no one else would volunteer.  
  
Moving quickly, Joyce locked up the house and settled everyone for the night.  
  
When Riley returned from Spike's crypt, the house was dark and silent. He tried the doors and, when he couldn't get in, he returned to his apartment.

-----------------------------

Spike sat tiredly facing the large fire he built in the fireplace in the main room. The flickering flames lit his angular face, casting his eyes into shadows. The Master Vampire sat thinking about the dramatic events of the night. He was still in shock over the sight of his Slayer in Dracula's mansion. He couldn't fathom why he had rescued her; he ignored the persistent little voice at the back of his mind_. 'Well, you love her, you ponce.'  
_  
He raised his glass to his lips and downed the rest of the JD. Reaching over, he grabbed the bottle and refilled his glass. During his ruminations he kept one ear trained on his guest. The blond vampire had managed to restrain himself so far; but the rage was building in him. He wanted, no, needed to rip something or someone apart.

He needed revenge for Buffy.  
  
Spike growled deep in his chest. He stood and stormed into the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge, he grabbed a bag of blood and poured some into a mug to heat. He leant on the counter watching the ceramic mug turning in the microwave, pulling it out and gulping it down once it was heated. Rinsing the mug, he left it on the draining board. Leaving the house, Spike loaded up on firewood and pinecones. The vampire took several trips before he was satisfied there was enough for the next few days. Leaving the front door open, he sank down and sat on the top step, watching the moonlight flicker on the pond in front of him.  
  
"No point running off and pickin a fight. Wot you gonna fight with out here, anyway, a rabid beaver?" Spike sighed and trudged back into the cabin, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
  
He climbed the stairs and stood outside the master bedroom. His hand hovered over the handle, unsure whether or not to go in. "Suck it up, you ninny, she's gonna need you." With that, Spike slipped into the room. Stoking the fire, he added more logs to last the rest of the night. He glanced over at Buffy and took in her sleeping face. Scrubbing his hand tiredly over his face, the vampire stood and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Stripping mechanically, Spike dropped his clothes on the floor, then stepped into the power shower and turned on the water. He rested his hands on the tiled wall, letting the water stream down his face. Dropping his head, the hot water poured down his back, easing the tension in his shoulders. Steam filled the room as he washed away the grime of the last few days. Spike missed having a shower in the crypt, but had never bothered to change anything in the gloomy tomb; there had been no point, he wanted to wallow in discomfort. He was secretly relieved that Buffy's predicament had jolted him out of his despair over being chipped. But at the same time, felt guilty…  
  
Wrapping a towel around his waist and using another to dry his hair, Spike sauntered into the bedroom.  
  
"Better find something to wear, can't be exposing myself to you, can I, Slayer?" Spike commented as he pulled out a pair of boxers. Dropping the towel to reveal his muscled backside and legs, he bent and pulled on the cotton underwear.  
  
"Hope you're not a blanket hog, luv," Spike continued his one sided conversation as he slipped under the covers. He carefully lay down. Turning on his side, he laid there watching his sleeping bedmate for several minutes until he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
---------------------------

Buffy sighed in her sleep and rolled over, draping herself over his cool body. She snuggled her face into his neck, her lips resting over the healing cut that she had drank from earlier in the night.  
  
Buffy snorted and buried her face closer to the cool chest she was draped over. Spike's arms tightened around her in his sleep and cradled her close. Buffy yawned slightly and stretched, nuzzling her face against the hard wall of muscles.  
  
"Mmm." She wriggled her feet between Spike's and sighed happily.  
  
For several minutes there was silence, until she gradually woke. Raising her head sleepily, Buffy blinked in surprise at the sight of Spike's sleeping face. She could feel one of his hands under her nightshirt and pressed against the small of her back. She squeaked, embarrassed and confused as to why she was in Spike's arms and his bed.  
  
Her little noise woke the male vampire and he yawned and opened his eyes. Spike froze at the sight of Buffy's alert, hazel eyes gazing up at him from her position on his chest.  
  
"Buffy?" His voice rumbled in his chest, sending tingles down her spine.  
  
"Spike? What's going on? Why are we all with the snuggles?" Buffy's voice trailed off as she began to remember. Her face paled even more and her eyes flashed lavender as her emotions got the better of her. "Oh, my God...no...no...no!" She began to struggle.  
  
Spike's arms tightened around her slight form, he pulled her close, trying to soothe her. "Slayer, Buffy, luv, m' sorry, had no idea if I had I would've got there quicker." He whispered into her hair as she slumped against him, weeping.  
  
"Spike, why? Why would Xander do this?" she wept.  
  
"Dunno, pet." Spike was at a loss as to what to say or do.  
  
"Oh, my God! I'm a vampire!" Buffy wailed.

A/N Hope I gotta a chuckle over Harmony's dusty demise!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Dedications: 

To RSK for all her support and patience – thank you!

To Peta for all her hard work and inspiration – thank you. Also if you haven't read her fantastic fic Taste of Juliet go read it now it's brilliant! I can email her URL if you wants!!

Italics = Thoughts

Chapter Six 

"Buffy?"

Spike hesitantly knelt down next to the huddled girl. Once she had realised what Dracula had made her into, the small blonde had leapt from the bed and hidden in the far corner of the room. She sat there rocking back and forth, big fat tears pouring down her face, as the memories of her turning and everything that followed flooded back to her. Spike reached over and tentatively stroked her hair; he hated seeing the usually strong warrioress he had fought against and with over the years reduced to a weeping bundle.  
  
"I need a bath," she muttered. "Feel dirty." Buffy sniffled pathetically and wiped her face with her hands.  
  
"Okay, pet. Come on, I'll show you where the tub is." Spike reached over and took one of her hands and pulled her tenderly to her feet. "You sure you need another bath?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Umm… well… nothing." Spike realised that she may not appreciate him having seen her bits and pieces. He rubbed the back of his head, amazed at the feeling of embarrassment that flooded him. _'I'm evil! Wot the ruddy hell am I feeling bad about…'_ He looked up at Buffy and realised that when it came to the small woman in front of him, he couldn't count on not feeling. She evoked a barrage of emotions - some old, and some new and delicate. He fervently hoped that the feelings of love and affection wouldn't diminish.

They felt good and made him feel alive.

He stared down at his Childe - amazed how much had changed so quickly -and silently vowed never to let her down.  
  
Buffy glanced down at her sleeping clothes; her hand went to her damp curling hair as realisation dawned on her. "You gave me a bath?" Her voice rose in embarrassment.  
  
Spike jerked his head down and suddenly found his toes very interesting.  
  
A small hand reached up and cupped his chin, forcing him to face her. "Spike, did you give me a bath?" Buffy briefly wondered why the idea of Spike seeing her naked didn't bother her, instead it warmed her and filled her with a riot of emotions and feelings that puzzled her and at the same time excited her. Buffy pushed all these jumbled emotions aside and trusting her instincts decided to let Spike look after her.  
  
Spike nodded as he pushed open the door. "I just wanted to help. Didn't want that bastard's touch on you..." he trailed off unwilling to mention that he knew she and Dracula had been intimate.  
  
"Spike, could…did you smell…oh god, this is humiliating." Buffy would have been blushing if she could. "If you did it's okay, and thank you for getting rid of, well, you know..."  
  
Spike nodded jerkily. "Here, there's a few bubbly things for your soak, towels and soap. I'll just let you be?" He led her to the bathroom and hovered shyly at the door.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Can you stay?" She was amazed at her lack of modesty. This was her biggest enemy and here she was asking him to stay and watch over her in the tub. Buffy shook her head at the strange turn of events.  
  
Spike gulped. "Do what?"  
  
"I feel safe when you're around." Buffy whispered. She felt needy and scared. It was Spike's presence that offered her a sense of safety and calm. Buffy was bewildered by this but at the same time accepted it. Instinctively, the newly turned vampire knew her Sire would protect her.

"Then I'll stay right here with you, Pet." Spike bowed gallantly. He was completely confused by the total change of attitude Buffy was showing and the ease in which he accepted it. He had expected a stake through the heart or at the very least a thump on the nose followed by her rapid exit. Spike had thought that the diminutive woman huddled in his bathtub would have been the same self-possessed Slayer he had fought against and with over the years and would have left him for her Scoobies without a backwards glance. Instead she was turning to him for comfort and love, just like any newly fledged Childe. He was bewildered but elated…  
  
Buffy filled the tub with bubble bath and water and she stripped off. Smiling at Spike turning his back, she rolled her eyes at his sudden bashfulness. Slipping off the t-shirt, Buffy stepped into the tub and sank in up to her chin. "You can turn around now."  
  
Spike stood for a second, the muscles in his back tense, his hands clenched into fists. Sighing he turned, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Buffy's face peering back at him, the bubbles covered her body completely.

He sank to his knees by the bath. "Shall I get a cool flannel for your eyes?"

"Thank you," Buffy dipped under the water and resurfaced.  
  
"Here." Spike handed the flannel to her and watched as she patted it under her eyes. His finger's twitched and he suppressed the urge to snatch it from her hand and bath her face for her. Spike's awe-filled gaze never wavered from her eyes until Buffy closed them and he glanced down at her soft lips. Spike took an un-needed breath and he reached out tentatively and finally let his fingers curve against her cheek and he sighed happily as she pressed her face into his hand. Spike revelled in the sensation of her soft cool skin. Her hand slid under the water and pressed against her chest, trying to find a heartbeat. "It's so quiet," she whispered.  
  
"What is, Pet?"  
  
"Everything. I can't hear my heart. I'm dead."  
  
"I know. But hey, you're still pretty," he offered lamely. "Help me?" Buffy's plaintiff plea warmed Spike's heart.  
  
"I will, Pet. Anything you want." He promised.  
  
"How did you get me away from him?"  
  
Spike sighed; he had hoped to avoid this conversation. But he knew that his Slayer was nothing if not stubborn and if he didn't answer he might/would get bopped on the nose for his troubles. A small wet hand appeared over the lip off the tub; Spike took it and gently squeezed it. His cockney accent dropped away and smoothed into his long forgotten cultured tones as he explained to Buffy how he had managed to rescue her from Dracula's clutches.  
  
She remained silent throughout the entire story. Her mind filled with images of Venice; Dracula, Spike and their adventures in the Italian city. His voice was soothing and as he trailed off, they both sat there holding each other's hands. 

With a shudder Buffy recalled initially rejecting Dracula's advances, which led to him hitting her. She remembered fighting him tooth and nail, until he restrained her. Then his eyes had glowed and she succumbed to his touch- even welcomed it.

Buffy tried to suppress the memories of being a willing participant in Dracula's seduction, but failed. She rubbed her thighs together at the memory of her erstwhile Sire's tongue exploring and tasting her soft folds as she lay back keening her joy. She could feel herself opening her legs and guiding Dracula's erection into her and could recall her sighs of satisfaction as he pounded into her over and over. What she didn't understand was why she had let him rather than fighting him off. She could also feel the other Brides touching her and caressing her, that was when she had struggled and fought, until Dracula caught her chin in his hands and forced her to gaze again into his hypnotic eyes.  
  
"He had you under his control, some sorta gyspy nonsense." Spike's voice broke through her thoughts. "It was awful, Buffy. All your spark was gone. You were a puppet." He sighed, his hand tightening reflexively on hers.  
  
_'Oh, so that's why I couldn't fight him off.'_ Buffy felt sick and violated at her will being taken away from her, being unwilling or even unable to stop them.  
  
"So, I reminded him he owed me and was right surprised when he gave you up with only a token quibble." Spike glanced over at Buffy, and smirked. "Betcha were a right pain in the arse always fighting him?"  
  
"I tried, sometimes I did and then other times I couldn't, he wouldn't let me." Buffy whispered.  
  
"S'all right now, Slayer. You're safe."  
  
"I know, you saved me!" Buffy's voice was filled with an incredulous gratitude.

Spike ducked his head, embarrassed.  
  
"Why did you save me, Spike?"  
  
Spike hesitated, unsure as to how much of his feelings he should expose to the tiny woman soaking in the tub next to him. "S'not right wot he did. I couldn't leave you there, letting him touch you with his grubby mitts." Spike trailed off. He took a breath. "Look, I know you don't like me or whatnot but let me help you, make you strong and I'll have your back when you go after the Tranny Vamp."  
  
Buffy giggled at Spike's last insult. "I trust you, Spike. Don't know why, but I do." She lifted her free hand and pulled a face, "eww… pruny hand." She scrunched her nose at her Sire and wriggled her fingers at him. Buffy wondered if her trust for Spike was due to him being her Sire. She recalled all the lectures Giles had given her on Vampiric codes and familial bonds. One of the main themes was the Sire/Childe bond and the trust and love that they shared. Buffy wondered if that was what she was feeling or if it was more than that… 

Spike stood and reluctantly released her hand; he pulled open a large towel and held it up. "Hop out, pet."  
  
Before he could turn his head Buffy stood, water streaming off her body. Bubbles sliding down her supple form, Spike tried not to gulp and failed. She stepped out and let him wrap it around her.

"Thanks," she eyed him solemnly and then surprising them both, she grinned. "FYI Spike, I know why I trust you." She paused for a moment and with a wicked gleam in her eyes, she toddled out of the bathroom.  
  
"Well?" Spike followed her out into the bedroom.  
  
"Well what?" Buffy asked innocently as she searched through her suitcase for a brush and sat down on the bed and began to pull it through her hair.  
  
"Why do you trust me?" Spike crossed his arms over his bare chest and cocked his head questioningly.  
  
"You saved me, whereas my best friend fed me to the lions." Buffy grimaced at the memory of Xander walking towards her with a guileless smile on his face. "He knocked me out and delivered a Slayer takeout to that bastard. I know you'd never do that to me."  
  
Spike nodded. "Too right, but in the Whelp's defence…" he trailed off, wondering to himself why he was even trying to defend the Judas nit.

Buffy held up a small, imperious hand. "Don't, Spike. Xander knew what he was doing, he did it off his own back. It's not like Dracula ordered or forced him to do it." 

Buffy's eyes filled with lavender sparkles as she recalled Xander's words to Dracula as he offered his best-friend up as a sacrificial lamb. Xander had begged to be turned as a reward for bringing the Slayer as a gift. She could hear Drac's laughter as he took her bound and struggling form off Xander. With a single glance the Master Vampire had removed her will and she had slumped lax in his cool arms. She could hear Xander begging for the Dark Gift from the vampire. Buffy's heart had broken when she had realised from Xander's ramblings that it had been his idea and not Dracula's to bring her to him as a gift…a plaything…to be toyed with as he wished.

Her best-friend had betrayed her.

She sighed heavily, "I don't know if I can ever forgive him for that and I know I'll never be able to trust him again!"  
  
Spike nodded. "So you trust me cos I didn't betray you and rescued you? Anything else?" He couldn't help but push. Spike had never dreamt that he and the Slayer would ever have a conversation like this. She trusted him, Spike swore to himself that he would never betray that trust.  
  
"Oh I dunno, Sire." Buffy arched her fine blond brow at Spike.  
  
Spike shuffled on his feet, amazed that she recalled the transfer of Sire. His thumb rubbed over the faint scar on his neck. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Spike, I understand. It had to be done otherwise I'd still be zombie Buffy." Buffy stood and tightened the towel around her; she walked over and laid her hand over the scar on his neck. "Thank you," she added quietly.  
  
Spike jerked back slightly at the sensation of Buffy again voluntarily touching him - well without violence that is.

"Buffy. Slayer. I swear I'll never use Sire rights over you, I promise."  
  
"I know you won't." Before she could say anything else her stomach growled loudly. They both glanced down at it.  
  
"Could you possibly be hungry?" Spike smirked.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Get dressed and I'll find you some nosh." Spike pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and walked out of the room, his bare feet slapping on the wood floor.

---------------------------------

"You don't mind, do you?" Buffy asked as she walked down the stairs. She had dressed in some shorts and Spike's discarded t-shirt; long fluffy white socks adorned her small feet. "Wow! This place is amazing, where are we?"  
  
"My place, sort of a getaway I set up a few years back," Spike replied as he readied two mugs of blood. "Also, don't mind what?"  
  
Buffy stood in the centre of the room, her eyes taking in the décor and the warm ambience. "Huh? Oh! Being my surrogate Sire."  
  
Spike whirled; his eyes flashed gold as his lumpies appeared for a brief second. "Not a surrogate, your mine and I'll protect you til I'm ashes."  
  
Buffy hesitated for a second at the sight of Spike's game face, _'wow he's cute when_ _he's mad!_' She fiddled with the waistband of her shorts, "thought you said no grr Sirey stuff upstairs?"  
  
"Nothing surrogate about what we went through. You're my Childe. My only one! If anything or anyone tries to touch or hurt you, I'll eviscerate them. I promise! Let you down once and I'm not doing it again."  
  
Buffy walked over to the distraught vampire and cautiously patted him on the shoulder. "Spike, it's okay. I mean it's not okay, cos hello, creature of the night here, but we'll deal!"  
  
Before Buffy could move, Spike's arms whipped around her and pulled her tight against his body. They stood wrapped around each other for several minutes until the microwave beeped at them. 

"Grubs up, pet." Spike grudgingly released his hold on her.  
  
"Food…oh, it's blood." Buffy gazed at the mug Spike had pressed into her hands. Her fingers went numb and she dropped it, the ceramic shattered on impact and blood splattered across the floor. "I...I...he made me...oh god!"

Buffy's mind filled with flashes of memory of the events of the past few days and nights. The sensual touch of Dracula and his Brides. The pain of their teeth as they bit into her unresisting flesh and their enjoyment of her transformed blood, which was also infused with her Slayer power. She looked down at her covered breasts and remembered watching as Dracula dragged his fangs over her pale flesh, drawing blood, letting it trickle down onto her soft stomach and her sickened reaction to the sight.

Buffy's skin twitched involuntarily at the remembered sensation of his tongue trailing through her blood, as her Sire watched her face, silently revelling in her fear and horror of what she had become.

Her muscles locked as Buffy remembered refusing to drink from her Sire and he beat her until she submitted, reluctantly sinking her teeth into his wrist and swallowing the borrowed blood that ran through his body. A chill ran down her spine that the memory of her enjoyment at the taste of her Sire's blood…at the delight at the taste of blood. In Buffy's mind her reaction to the power blood was the ultimate betrayal of her Calling.

Buffy gagged and swallowed and tried to stop the memories by shaking her head.

But it didn't work…

The worst was yet to come…

Buffy eye's filled with tears and they fell unchecked as she saw the three Brides drag in a struggling man. How they had taunted her, mocking the fallen Slayer and saying that she was no longer a Champion but a creature of darkness like them…a creature bound to blood lust. Buffy had tried to escape Dracula's grasp and escape from the carnal house Xander had delivered her too.

But she failed.

Buffy's mind shut down as she tried to repress the memories of the events that followed. Ones that had been brought back at the sight of the crimson fluid Spike had given to her in the mug. Her entire being froze. The tears poured down her face and her mouth opened in a silent wail.

Spike's nostrils flared as the scent of her terror and anguish filled the room. He looked up from the shattered mug and his face dropped at the sight of his Childe paralysed in anguish.

Spike reached out to her, to try and comfort her. "Buffy, stop it love." Spike stepped forward and then howled in pain. He reached down and pulled a shard of ceramic from his heel. Tossing it aside he reached for the catatonic girl in front of him.

Buffy had retreated within herself. The memories of Dracula's Brides bringing a young college boy to her and her Sire ordering her to feed filled her mind. Bending over she heaved and then threw up, her eyes watering under the strain of her vomiting. She felt Spike's arms around her as he steadied her shuddering form. In the distance she could hear him murmuring reassuringly.  
  
"Oh god! I killed someone! He made me drain that poor boy, I think I knew him from school, Warren Meers…I'm not sure if that was his name, but I think so… Spike, it hurts," She whimpered.  
  
Spike grimaced down at the mess on the kitchen floor as he swung Buffy into his arms. He sat down on the large sofa, Buffy resting her head on his shoulder. Reaching behind him he grabbed a throw and draped it over her. 

"I know Slayer, m'sorry he did that. From wot he said, you were refusing to eat and he doesn't brown bag it and god, I'm sorry."  
  
"Spike, I feel so guilty," Buffy whispered into his neck.  
  
"Course you do luv, your soul is talking to you," Spike grimaced at the concept of a soul. But then he looked down at Buffy and was stunned when he realised that he would never have wanted to know her without her soul.  
  
"I kept my soul?" Buffy titled her head back and gazed up at him. She smiled sadly, her hands pressed to her stomach and heart, "yeah, I can feel it."  
  
"S'okay Pet. It's good, cos I know I wouldn't wanna know you if you were soulless." Spike tried to tease her and failed miserably, he was reacting to her sadness.  
  
"Humph." Buffy. "You'd still have rescued me, William."  
  
Spike sighed. "Yeah, probably."  
  
They wrapped themselves around each other and sat there in silence. Spike offering his silent support as Buffy grieved, and tried to adjust to the idea that she had killed a mortal.

------------------------

"You sure dey're going to be all right?"

Whistler turned to the ghostly form of the fallen Slayer. "Yeah, they have to be. The Powers had to move pretty fast to fix this mess…but I think that Spike'll surprise us all, including himself."

"He might be a lowly Vampire… but he'll take care of Buffy," Kendra stood with her incorporeal arms crossed over her chest. Her face creased in a worried frown. "Don't understand why you dragged me down here to see this, though."

"We needed the spirit of a Slayer here in case there was trouble. I think Buffy would've listened to you if we needed to intervene, last time she saw me she wanted to make me into a party hat!" Whistler grinned at the memory of his exchange with the determined Slayer.

"It's not fair what has happened to Buffy," Kendra sighed.

"I know, but events changed and we needed to make sure she was safe and cared for. Most turned Slayers can't cope with the transition from hunter to hunted." Whistler adjusted his bowler hat. "We need her, she was the most powerful Slayer ever and now she'll be unstoppable. We had to make sure she'd be strong enough to fight."

"So, messing with her mind and the vampire's is how you people work?" Kendra grunted in disapproval.

"Desperate times lead to desperate measures." Whistler looked over at the disapproving Slayer. "What? You think removing some of her pain and easing the transition is wrong?"

"Yes…well no…I suppose not, as long as she will be alright?" Buffy's sister Slayer asked.

"They both will be," Whistler promised. "Come on, we've done all we can."

"But I can keep an eye out for her?" Kendra asked as the two figures faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go!! 

RSK you rock!

Peta thankyou for the fab betaing and all your help!

Italics – thoughts

They aren't mine but I wish Spike was!!

Chapter Seven 

Spike eased away from Buffy's sleeping form. He quickly cleaned up the mess on the floor and heated some more blood. Taking them over to the coffee table he set them down before squatting next to Buffy. He ran his hand over her shoulder, rubbing gently.

"Buffy, wake up," he whispered gently.

Buffy yawned revealing her fangs; she opened her lavender tinted eyes. The smell of the blood made her stomach rumble. "I can't…" She sat up pressing her lips into a fine line.

"Luv, you have too. You're starved, and you're in game face." Spike tentatively touched her cheek.

Buffy pulled away from his gentle touch and covered her face. "Don't look at me. I'm ugly…" she wailed.

Spike chuckled.

The sound of his laughter made Buffy whip her hands from her face to glare at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" She pouted angrily, and then yelped when her fangs cut her lips.

Spike's eyes were riveted to the small amount of blood on her lips. He shook himself.

"Buffy, you're ruddy gorgeous." He licked his lips imagining himself licking her pouting mouth and tasting her glorious blood.

"I'm lumpy and all grr faced and you thinking I'm pretty?" Buffy's voice broke as she tried to suppress the feelings of horror that filled her.

"Give me your hands, pet," Spike asked gently.

Buffy held out her shaking hands. Spike took them and raised them to her smooth forehead. "See no ridges…"

Buffy gasped in surprise, she pulled her hands away and ran them over her face. She frowned in surprise at the smoothness of her forehead.

"I don't understand?" Gingerly she prodded her small fangs and squeaked when they pricked her fingers.

Spike suppressed his demon; acutely aware she would be disgusted if he licked her bleeding lips and fingers.

"Baby, you're a marvel, all pretty with lavender eyes and teeny tiny little fangs. Hang on…" He leapt up and rummaged through a cupboard. "Here it is!" He whirled holding out a Polaroid camera, which he had left there on a previous visit.

"Why've you got a camera?" Buffy knelt and watched him over the back of the sofa.

"Gotta check the bleach is all over my head. Don't want to end up looking like a skunk, do I?" Spike held up the camera. "Smile, Slayer." With that he snapped a picture, the camera whirred and spat out a photograph. He pulled it out and shook it, to speed up the development process.

He leapt over the sofa and chuckled as she snatched the developing picture off him. Leaning over he snagged a mug and sipped at the cooling plasma to distract himself from the scent of her powerful blood.

Buffy watched as the picture developed and her mouth dropped open in surprise at the image of her face.

"I look like that?"

Spike glanced over and nodded. "Pretty as a picture, luv, now drink up!"

Buffy looked at the mug and grimaced. She shook her head, "I can't…"

Spike sighed and reached over pulling her rigid form into his arms, he tilted his head back revealing his pale throat. "Drink from me then, Slayer…"

Buffy looked at his neck and licked her lips, her stomach rumbled but she still hesitated.

"It's okay, just until you're ready to brown bag it, but don't take too much," Spike rubbed her back soothingly. With that Buffy sank her teeth into his neck. He sighed as she began to tentatively drink from him.

Buffy groaned at the rich taste of his blood as it ran down her throat. Her mind began to fill with images. All their meetings and fights over the years, Spike's gradual change towards her, his pride at her successes and most importantly the love that was budding in his undead heart…for her.

Spike cradled her drinking form close and tried to move her away from his hardening erection. _'Last thing she needs to feel now is your stiffy, you git…'_

Buffy wriggled as he tried to shift her, annoyed that he was trying to stop her drinking and seeing all that his blood revealed to her. The images shifted and the image of the original Slayer appeared in her mind, whispering that death was her gift and she had been given it sooner than was expected. Buffy pulled away reluctantly from her Sire's neck with a gasp. Her eyes faded back to their normal colour and her fangs retracted, the demon in her was sated.

As she shifted Buffy became aware of something hard pressing against her. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Spike?" All thoughts of the First Slayer vanished in that instant as Buffy felt his arousal pressing against her thigh.

Spike pushed her gently off his lap and flipped the throw over his lap, trying to hide his erection. "Sorry, pet…"

Buffy stared at him with wide eyes for a second. She glanced down at his lap, her jaw dropping open in surprise. _'He's huge!' _Buffy slapped the side of her head with the heel of her hand and then leapt up and ran upstairs.

Spike glared down at his erection. "Nice going, mate…"

--------------------

As day broke, the impasse between Spike and Buffy was still in place. The peroxide blond vampire was curled up on the sofa fast asleep and Buffy was wide-awake behind locked doors in the Master bedroom. For the last few hours she had lain on the silken coverlet and stared at the ceiling. One ear trained on the door, waiting to hear Spike's footsteps on the stairs. With mixed feelings she lay there alone for hours. Her mind ticking over the events of the past few days, she ached to call for Spike. Needing his company and reassurance, but the sensation against her thighs and buttocks of his erection, as she writhed on his lap, chased away the words to call him before they left her lips.  
  
If Buffy could have blushed, she would have been crimson.  
  
It was huge! She had forgotten how well endowed Spike was. After the aborted fake engagement spell, Buffy had religiously avoided thinking about Spike in any other way than a peroxide nuisance.  
  
Buffy smacked herself in the head.

"Stop thinking about Spike's dick!" she muttered to herself and rolled onto her side. "How old are you?" This last question gave her pause, as she realised that she would never age or change again. Buffy had mixed feelings about this. On one hand she was never going to die, unless she was dusted.

Whereas if she had remained a Slayer her life expectancy was minimal, so in a sense it was a good thing she had been turned. On the other hand, she was never going to die! Which -the tiny blonde realised- meant she would probably be fighting evil for all eternity and would watch her friends and family age and die around her. A flash of Spike's lust darkened eyes filled her mind, and she realised that Spike would be there for her. He had promised to protect her until he was dust. Somehow this reassured her more than anything.  
  
Buffy wriggled on the bed trying to get comfortable. Sighing she punched the pillow, trying to soften it.  
  
Buffy lay there and tried to come to terms with her changes. She wondered how she was going to be able to carry on her day to day living, which was going to be impossible considering her sun allergy. College was a no go unless she could change to night classes - which might work. Mom and Dawn would adapt; they could learn to keep the drapes shut and get used to nightly visits rather than meeting for lunch in town. As Buffy lay there trying to adjust her life around her new circumstances, she never paused at the sudden inclusion of a sister, a sister that had not existed until a few hours ago. The monks' spell seemed to have been successful.  
  
"I need to get rid of Dracula. There is no way I can let him live for what he has done to me," Buffy muttered darkly. "He made me a killer." Buffy clapped her hand over her mouth and tried to calm herself. She was unwilling to lose any of the precious blood Spike had given her; Sire's blood.

Buffy shivered with delight as she allowed Spike's feelings to flood her mind again. The turned Slayer was surprised at the lack disgust she felt at the images of Spike's days in the killing fields. As a Slayer she should have been revolted but for some reason she wasn't and it puzzled her.

What surprised her was the feelings of jealously she had at the images of Spike and Dru making love and their affection for each other. A low growl emanated from her throat for the love Spike had for his fickle dark wicked plum. Sadness also filled her when Buffy recalled Spike's deeply suppressed and unacknowledged devastation that his beloved Sire loved Angelus and was only fond of her faithful and constant companion of over a hundred years.

Buffy had also sensed Spike's recent acceptance that Dru had used him as a substitute for her beloved 'daddy'. The small vampire wondered if her Sire even realised that Dru had, despite her madness, realised that she needed Spike to protect and nurture her. She wasn't equipped to look after herself and that was why she had clung to the peroxide vampire for so many decades…

She wondered if Spike was even aware of the hurt deep inside him…probably… but instead her mercurial Sire had continued to love Dru and fight for her attention with every ounce of his being.

Buffy pushed aside the maudlin memories, and latched onto the ones she had felt about herself. The awe that he had a Childe and his pride in her and the love, which stunned her…

What was even more amazing was the strength and comfort, which infused her being from the taste of Spike's blood. She wanted more and Spike had allowed her to take as much as Buffy had wanted. She was stunned at his generosity.

Even she knew that it was a rarity that it was offered so freely and to let her drink her fill was something unheard of. Sire's usually used their blood as a way to control their fledglings, but Spike as usual was a rebel. He was different. Buffy's train of thought paused; he was different for many reasons, but his words haunted her. He had never made a Childe. Why had he agreed to be her Sire?  
  
"Note to self: remember to ask him in the am," Buffy whispered to herself.

She rolled over onto her back and wished that Willow were here to talk to. Buffy missed her best friend and was desperate to talk to her. Or maybe…Tara. Of the two Wiccan lovers, the voluptuous blonde was the one whom Buffy thought might be the better confidant- she didn't have a 'bottle in the face' history with Spike.

_'Maybe Spike has a mobile?'_ Buffy dismissed this possibility, and then considered it again. _'I mean, come on! Look at his house__ it's amazing. I wonder why he hung out in that gloomy ol'crypt without a view! He obviously has money. Spike must have a phone as well.'_  
  
Buffy realised that maybe it was not a good time to call home; how was she going to explain what had happened to her. She knew instinctively that Willow would be devastated by Xander's betrayal and Giles would probably be heartbroken. Her Mom…oh god her Mom, what was she going to say? It was all good and well thinking they would adapt, draw the curtains and meet for dinner. But Buffy knew her Mom was gonna be devastated that her baby was a vampire. Buffy's eyes filled with tears at the imagined reaction of her mother, she turned her face into the pillow and began to cry.

Buffy's sobs increased and her entire body shook with the force of them.

And then they stilled when Buffy finally realised that there was one person she had forgotten.

Riley… Her boyfriend and lover…who had not tried to find her.

All the time she had been with Dracula Buffy had prayed that Riley would appear and rescue her from the depravity and pain that she had endured within the walls of Dracula's mansion. The blonde woman had lain unresisting under Drac's body as he surged into her, praying that Riley would appear stake in hand and save her.

But he had never come.

Spike had…her mortal enemy and reluctant ally had been the one to notice she was missing and came to save her.

Why hadn't Riley come?

Why had Spike come in his place?

Did Riley even care for her anymore? Had he even noticed she had missed their date the night Xander had kidnapped her?

Buffy curled up into a small ball and whimpered quietly, she knew that Riley had a very black and white view of the world. Vamps were evil and disgusting things only good for dusting, and humans were good and worth fighting for.

His Initiative training had instilled these beliefs in the ex-soldier, along with his strong religious convictions. Buffy cringed at the imagined disgust on the tall man's face when he discovered she was now a demon, he would never want to touch her…hold her or love her now. He would probably try to dust her, to put her out of his misery…

How was she ever going to face him? Did she even want to face him? What would she say? Buffy's heart ached as she imagined the look of sadness on Riley's face and then the disgust and rejection that would undoubtedly follow.

Buffy flopped onto her back and stared blankly at the ceiling. She was confused and scared. She had feelings for Riley but now after tasting Spike's blood she was in a muddle. Everything was different now. She could feel it…something had shifted inside her and Buffy knew that her destiny wasn't with Riley. The thought saddened her. Her chance at normal had disappeared with an unexpected betrayal and the sting of Dracula's fangs in her throat.

Buffy's breath hitched in her chest and she began to cry again.

-------------------

Spike snorted and rolled onto his back. He gradually began to wake; something was tugging at his heart. He could feel through their link that Buffy was upset. Spike opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling. He wanted to go to his Childe but was unsure as to whether or not she would stake him. His sharp ears picked up a quiet sniffle, which broke his heart. Spike groaned and rolled to his feet. Even when he had been with Dru, he had never been able to resist her tears. It appeared that poofy instinct had transferred to Buffy now as well.  
  
"Bollocks, sodding hell and, for shits and giggles, bloody hell!" Spike muttered under his breath as he stomped up the stairs. He got halfway up and paused. Spinning on his heel, he stomped back down.

"Bloody whipped, aren't I?"

Spike sank down into a chair at the dining table and rested his head in his hands. He spotted his duster slung over the chair next to him. Spike patted his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and puffed on it. Inhaling deeply, he relished the rush of nicotine. He puffed on it for about two more seconds before he heard another pathetic sniffle from upstairs. Stubbing it out in one of the many ashtrays that littered the cabin, Spike sighed.  
  
He stalked upstairs and paused at the door. His pale hand hovered over the door handle again. Spike hesitated. It was only when he heard a really loud sniff followed by a hiccup that his hand descended and he tried to open the door. _'Soddin bint locked it! What did she think I was gonna do, leap on her skinny body and shag her into next Tuesday? Well… I might have done!'_ Spike sighed and then with a sharp twist of his wrist, broke the lock and pushed the door open.  
  
He was greeted with the sight of Buffy curled up into a little ball on the bed. Her back was to him and shaking with sorrow as she cried.  
  
"Oh Pet. Come on, none of that!"

Spike's long strides brought him to the bed. He crawled onto it and curled around the huddled form of his weeping Childe. He wrapped his arm around her and slid the other under her neck, curling it round so that his hand rested over hers.  
  
Buffy sniffed and to Spike's surprise turned in his arms and nestled against his chest. "My Mom is going to be so upset with me!" she whimpered.

"Course she won't, Luv. She'll be pleased to have you home safe," Spike crooned as he cradled her gently against him.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "No she won't. I'm dead," she wailed.  
  
"Well un-dead, and not likely to snuff it anymore, are you?" Spike cautiously pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  
  
"What do you mean, all it takes is a stake and poof! No more Buffy."  
  
"Hardly luv, Drac's a tough bastard to stake, tried it in Venice once and he reappeared in a puff of black smoke, bet you can do the same trick." Spike paused. "I wonder if you can turn into a bat, too?"  
  
Buffy tipped her head up and stared at Spike as if he had just said he was a ballerina and asked if she'd like to see him in a pink Tutu. 

"Huh?"  
  
"Drac's got a load of party tricks and seeing you have the lumpie free face and the pretty purple eyes- turning into smoke, I figure you got all the mod cons." Spike explained. He resisted pressing a kiss to her soft lips, which were inches away from his.  
  
"Really?" Doubt coloured her voice.  
  
Spike nodded, "m'sure of it, come luv, you know you're special!" He teased.  
  
A watery smile appeared on her face, "I am?"  
  
"Stop fishing for compliments, Slayer," he growled.  
  
"Okay." Buffy snuggled her head under his chin. Spike groaned as he felt her soft lips on his chest. "Sleep now?" She pushed all her worries about her friends, family and Riley from her mind and inhaled the comforting scent of her Sire.  
  
"As you wish, love." Spike sniffed at her hair and his senses were filled with her unique scent. He sighed happily and dozed off, Buffy following suit.  
  
----------------------------

It was the bird song that woke Buffy from her deep sleep, the first proper sleep she had had since being turned. Not counting the magical coma Drac had put her in. She felt a hundred percent better, and she instinctively knew it was because of the vampire wrapped around her. She awkwardly rolled her head back, and eyed the snoring vampire. She wondered why he snored - if it was a left over habit or purely instinctive. _'He is kinda cute when he's asleep...Actually, he's always been a hottie, I just never let myself look too closely...well, not since Will's stupid spell.'_  
  
Spike was pulled from a deep sleep; his predatory nature warning him that he was being watched. He opened one blue eye and was faced with a smiling Buffy.

"Mornin', Pet." He reluctantly released his hold on her and flopped over onto his back. To his surprise Buffy followed his movements and flopped on top of him. She wrapped a leg around his hip and slung her arm over his chest. He opened one eye and stared down at her in surprise.

"You okay, Slayer?"  
  
"Yep, hungry now." Buffy blinked hopefully up at Spike. She smiled hopefully, revealing her sharp little fangs.  
  
"So go get some blood. I stocked up; it's in the fridge." Spike teased, aware that she was hoping for his blood.  
  
Buffy pouted, well as best she could around her fangs.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "All right, but don't make a habit of this!" He warned. _'As if you'd ever say no to her.'  
  
_Buffy shuffled up and sank her teeth into the same spot she had drunk from earlier. She braced herself for the images that would follow, but this time there were none. Only feelings, feelings that she never considered a soulless vampire would have.

Tenderness, caring, lust and more importantly love. She paused in her drinking; lifting her head up Buffy stared at Spike in shock.  
  
"Wot?" He asked defensively.  
  
"You love me?" Buffy squeaked.  
  
"Bugger...should've know m'blood would give me away...now don't get your knickers in a knot." Spike tried to ease away and failed, there was a Slayer shaped limpet clamped to his torso. "Lemme up, Sweets," he coaxed gently.  
  
"Spike! You love me! That's why you saved me and Sired me!" Buffy tightened her grip on the now frantically wriggling vampire. She pulled herself over and straddled his waist. "Nu uh, you're not going anywhere."  
  
Spike tried not to groan, moan or whimper pathetically at the sight of his golden goddess straddling him with blood stained lips. It was the stuff of his wildest dreams. "Buffy, you're killing me here."

She tilted her head and examined Spike, wondering why he was so embarrassed. "Spike, I don't understand."  
  
"What," he growled defensively. "That a soulless beast like me has feelings and shock horror, fancies himself in love with you?" He arched upwards trying to toss her off. "Let me go now!" He snarled and then whimpered as his motions brought his aching cock against the soft juncture of her thighs.  
  
Buffy hesitated for a second; her eyes widened at the frisson of excitement Spike's movements sent through her body. "Spike?" Her hazel eyes were filled with confusion and a large amount of desire.  
  
"Slayer...Love...Pet, please either get off me or get me off," Spike moaned desperately. "Crude much?" Buffy teased. His guttural words had shaken her too the core. She knew she was playing with fire, but now she didn't mind getting burnt. "Spike, open your eyes," she softly ordered.  
  
Without hesitation the pinned vampire opened is eyes and stared up at her. A mixture of devotion and fear in his pale blue eyes.  
  
"Faith once taught me something I was too scared to try...well, until now." Buffy smiled down at the confused Master Vampire.  
  
He cocked his head. "What was that then, sweetness?"  
  
"It's Want…Take…Have…" 

As she whispered the final word, Buffy leant forward and caught Spike's lips in a sweet gentle kiss, one that blew his mind and made his toes curl…


	8. Chapter 8

To Peta for all her hard work and support – thank you

RSK my muse – love yah!!

Italics = thoughts

Without further ado chapter 8…

****

**Chapter Eight**

Joyce woke suddenly.

She could feel someone watching her.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up.

"Didn't mean to startle you, Mrs Summers."

Joyce slid backwards until her shoulders hit the headboard. "Who…who the hell are you?"

"A friend…well, a messenger from the Powers." Whistler shifted uneasily as he watched the Slayer's mother glare at him. "See where your daughter got it from…the glare that is!"

"Buffy? Where is she? Have you seen her?" Joyce leapt from the bed and rushed over to the short demon.

"She's fine…safe." Whistler patted Joyce awkwardly on her shoulder.

"She is!" Joyce's eyes filled with tears of relief. "Oh…thank god…"

Wiping the tears from her face she wrapped her arms around Whistler who struggled slightly. Joyce pulled back. "Sorry about that, it's just I was so worried."

Whistler straightened his jacket. "No problem…uh…"

"Where is she? Can I see her?" Joyce asked hopefully.

Whistler stared at Joyce, and sighed. "She's safe, with Spike…"

"Spike? I thought so…when he was here earlier asking about helping…I knew he'd help out whoever was in trouble. I just didn't realise it was my little girl!" Joyce managed to suppress the innate motherly instinct to go to her lost child.

She knew that for now Buffy would have to find her own path. Joyce rubbed her hand over her eyes and hoped that Spike would protect Buffy and keep her safe until she was home. Part of her knew that Spike would protect her daughter with his life. Their conversations over hot chocolate had revealed to the older Summers woman a caring side that the usually defensive vampire rarely let show.

She could only hope Spike would be there for Buffy.

"He's been a surprise to us all, including himself…" Whistler grinned. "She's safe, I promise."

"Thank you. I forgot her, how could I forget my baby girl?" Joyce's eyes filled with tears. "I'm a bad…"

"No, don't say it! It was magic, nothing you could control…" Whistler tried to reassure her. "What happened is done and now you have to be there for her."

Joyce nodded. "Can I see her?"

Whistler began to edge out of the door. "Uh…not yet, she needs time. The Slayer'll be back soon…be ready for her." With that he vanished.

"Time?" Joyce shouted. "What for?"

"Mom?" Dawn staggered sleepily out of her room; she had been awoken by Joyce's screaming.

"What's wrong? Is it Buffy?"

Joyce looked over at her youngest. "Buffy's safe, a smelly little man just came to see me!" A large smile of relief spread across her face.

Dawn squealed and wrapped her arms around her mother. The noise from the two Summers women woke the rest of the house.

Joyce quickly explained what had occurred.

"He didn't give his name?" Giles asked. His clothes were rumpled and his eyes were swollen with tiredness.

"No, all he said was that he was a messenger from the Powers. Who are the Powers?" Joyce wrapped her arms around Dawn and hugged her close. Gaining comfort from her younger daughter.

"Powers?" Willow frowned in confusion.

"They are essentially a group of higher beings that control the balance between good and evil." Giles explained. "I believe Buffy met one of their representatives during the Acathla incident. She described Whistler as a short smelly demon with a New York accent."

Joyce tilted her head. "That sounds like the not-so-fragrant man who was in my room. I wonder if it was the same person?"

"Probably…" Giles rubbed his hand through his hair. "I imagine he works with the Slayer line…I'll need to research."

Tara had stood quietly listening. "Um…what did he mean Spike was taking care of Buffy?"

Her softly spoken words stilled all the conversations.

"Spike?" Giles frowned. "He's looking after Buffy? How and why?"

Joyce shook her head. "I don't know, all he said was she was safe and needed some time. Then she would be back. We need to hold tight."

Willow nodded. "So we have to wait for Buffy, but maybe we can try and get Xander in the interim?"

Anya nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I want him back! Soon…"

"Right then, we need to locate and capture him. Willow, I need you and Tara to work on a location spell." Giles turned to the two Wiccans. "I know you've tried before, but maybe whatever was blinding us to Buffy's presence was also preventing us from sensing Xander."

Willow and Tara nodded.

"Okay, but how are we going to stop him from leaving us again?" Willow asked nervously.

"Chains! I'll get some from the flat." Anya chirped and then dashed out the front door.

"I guess we don't want to know why they have chains…" Willow shuddered.

Joyce covered Dawn's ears. "Wish she hadn't shared!"

"Indeed…" Giles sighed.

"What can I do?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Get ready for school," Joyce ordered.

"Mom!" Dawn whined.

"Dawnnnn!" Joyce grinned and pushed the teen into her room. "Go get ready."

------------------------

"No, stop luv…" Spike caught hold of Buffy's hands.

Buffy pulled away from kissing and nibbling Spike's pale throat. She struggled against his gentle grip. She pouted down at Spike. "Why?"

Spike gritted his teeth, as he felt Buffy wriggle against his straining erection. "You're not ready for this," he told her though his body was screaming the opposite. To emphasis it's point his hips jerked against her warm softness.

Buffy's thighs tightened around his hips and she ground herself down, a soft moan escaping from her mouth.

"Buffy, luv we need to slow down…" Spike gritted his teeth, his hands gripping her wrists gently as he nudged her writhing body off his.

"Spike…why?" Buffy asked again. Her lower lip trembled and tears filled her eyes. "It's okay, I understand…I'm gross…" She scrambled off the bed and ran from the room.

Spike sighed. "Balls…" He sat up and winced as his aching cock pressed against the cold metal teeth of his jeans. He glanced down, "'bout dam right, balls…or more like blue ones!" He gingerly stood up, adjusting himself and Spike sighed again. He could hear Buffy stomping around downstairs, muttering under her breath.

"Stupid Vampire! What's wrong with him? I'm all…Spike!" Buffy span around at the sound of Spike's quiet descent down the stairs; he was crouched at the foot of the staircase watching her pace.

Her vampiric hearing had kicked in with a vengeance, she frowned at the sight of the shirtless vamp crouched staring at her. "Leave me alone!" she yelled and ran into the kitchen. Buffy was embarrassed by his rejection and unsure of why she had jumped Spike. _'Okay, I always thought he was cute…but he's a vamp…so no way, no how!' _Buffy ran her hands through her hair as she continued to think. She had forgotten for a brief moment that she was a vampire as well now.__

"Slayer?"

Spike hadn't moved from his position. He was confused and aroused. He admitted to himself that he had always thought the Slayer was gorgeous, but he had been trying to kill her most of the time, not shag her. Now everything had changed, he felt something…something that could be classified as love…attraction…lust? But he wasn't sure if it was the Sire/Childe bond, he didn't think so but was nervous about taking the attraction further in case that was all it was.

He had never created a Childe and didn't know if these feelings were normal. _'Normal? Ha! What's normal about any of this…?'_ Spike shifted his weight and sank back on his heels. _'S'not like I can call Peaches and ask him what he felt like when he sired Dru. First off, Angelus probably didn't feel anything except Darla shaggin him into the ground, next to Dru in the Nunnery...'_

He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. It was all too much. When Joyce had said it was a good thing to help, he had agreed. But now he didn't know how! "Buffy, luv…" he whispered. Spike's voice cracked as he called to her.

Buffy stiffened at the sound of her name whispered with such confusion and longing. She kept her back to Spike and glared sightlessly at the fridge. Buffy knew if she turned around that she would want him again.

Buffy bit her lower lip and her eyes watered. One of her fangs had pierced her lower lip.

Spike froze at the intoxicating scent of his Childe's blood. His cock hardened even more. _'It's gonna drop off at this rate!' _he grimaced down at the bulge in his jeans.

'Don't look at him…all tousle haired, confused and sexy…' Buffy slapped herself on the forehead. "Not sexy!" she muttered and then sighed. "Who am I kidding, he is…" Her shoulders slumped. 'But he's obviously disgusted by the new and not so improved me…hence, the pushing away…' 

"Don't keep hurting yourself, Slayer." Spike whispered. He still remained crouched like a gargoyle at the base of the stairs. Spike winced at the sound of concern in his voice. He also smirked at the compliment Buffy had given him. _'Sexy, am I?'_ He opened his mouth to call her on this, but was interrupted.

Buffy whirled around at the sound of her Sire's voice. She stared sphinx-like at the shirtless vampire watching her closely. _'God, he's gorgeous…much better than Riley.'_ With her last thought Buffy flinched. "Oh god…Riley!" She shrieked.

Spike shut his eyes. _'Well, that got rid of my boner…'_ The delicious memory of her saying he was sexy was pushed aside by her mentioning the overgrown nit.

Buffy ran over to Spike and pulled him up. "I need a phone, now!" She shook the unresisting vampire hard in her panic, her sharp nails breaking his pale skin.

Spike glared down at the frantic Slayer. "Right, Spike won't play so you want Captain Cardboard…" Hurt coloured his voice and he clenched his jaw, trying not to strangle Buffy…not that it would've made any difference.

"What? No! I just wanted to…I don't know what I wanted…everything is too much." Buffy's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob.

Spike pulled himself free from her clutching hands and gently ran his finger over her wounded lower lip. Unable to resist the call of her blood he licked his finger.

Spike's eyes rolled back in his head and the powerful taste of Buffy's blood. He shivered at the sensations that flooded his system and growled. "I need to replace all the blood you've taken from me." He growled coldly and pushed Buffy away before stalking into the kitchen.

"Spike…" Buffy whimpered. "I'm sorry…" She wrapped her arms around her small form and watched Spike moving mechanically around the kitchen. She knew bringing up Riley was a bad move and now Spike was angry with her.

The small woman was terrified and had wanted to grasp at something familiar, familiar like Riley. But she had no idea why… All Buffy knew was that she needed to make amends. Spike had come through for her, when no one else had.

Spike nodded abruptly and busied himself preparing blood for the both of them. "Don't apologise, Slayer. I know you think I'm nothing…just something to be toyed with," he sighed. His shoulders slumped, he was tired and confused, the night before last he had been alone in his crypt and now he had a Childe.

He was at a loss; something he was getting used to these days - ever since the chip, Spike had felt hopeless. The blond vampire was beginning to feel the weight of the responsibility of accepting Drac's offer of Buffy. He hated that the strong warrioress was now a vampire and whether or not she knew it, dependant on him. Spike also was not too sure if he wanted the responsibility.

"Spike?" Buffy put her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her.

Spike stared down at the floor, refusing to meet her eyes. He was channelling his inner William; he hated himself for it, but something about the small blonde in front of him was evoking these reactions. Bringing up long repressed memories of the git he had been. Her rejection of him and wanting her soldier boy had brought back memories of Cecily's rejection. And he hated it!

"Look at me," she pleaded with him as she cupped his chin and lifted his head up.

Spike shut his eyes, unwilling to expose himself for more 'kick the Spike.'

Buffy stomped her foot in rising frustration. "Open your eyes…please," she whispered.

It was the softly whispered please that reached Spike. He opened his eyes and stared at the tearful face of his Childe. Something inside him flinched at the sorrowful expression in her face. He stood still and looked at her. _'Not gonna open myself up to any more of her games…'_

_'Great, he's doing that 'I can see right through you into your soul' stare! I wish I could do that...' _Buffy released his chin and wiped her face with the back of her hands.

Spike tried and failed not to smile at her childlike antics. _'She really is cute…'_

"I'm sorry, really sorry. I shouldn't have shaken you like that or brought up, you know who." Buffy jumped at the sound of the microwave pinging.

"Right." Spike spun and pulled open the microwave door. He was stunned by her apology; the Slayer never apologised to the likes of him. The chipped vampire had no idea how to handle this.

"Spike?" Buffy was surprised, she had expected the cocky vampire to gloat or comment at her apology. She had not expected his shy reaction and complete silence.

"Here, drink this." Spike handed her a mug of blood. He ducked his head and looked at her through his eyelashes. The vampire's stormy blue eyes were filled with questions and hope.

"Thanks…"Buffy gingerly took the mug and glared at the contents. "This time you're staying down," she griped at the crimson fluid. _'Just pretend it's a cherry Slurpie…'_

Spike blinked at the tiny blonde and sipped his blood, hiding his grin behind the mug. He sat down at the dining table and watched worriedly as Buffy drained the heated animal blood. He tensed waiting for her to puke it all up again.

"Bleeeech!" She stuck her tongue out and shook her head while scrunching her face up. Buffy shivered dramatically. "Ta…daa…" she flourished the empty mug under Spike's nose before turning and putting it in the sink.

Spike tried to suppress a smile at his Childe's antics but failed. He dipped his head and covered his mouth with his hand and grinned at the cuteness of his girl. Coughing he wiped the grin off his face and straightened.

"Rinse it out luv," Spike commented idly. "Blood is a bugger to wash off ceramics once it gets all crusty." He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

Buffy retched at the image that floated into her mind. She clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oh no! Spiiiikee!" she wailed through her fingers.

"Bollocks!" Spike leapt to his feet and raced over to the heaving form of his Childe.

Buffy looked up at him, her eyes were watering. She looked miserable. "I'm a crap vampire…" She muttered through her hands. "I can't even drink blood without wanting to puke my guts up!"

Spike wrapped his arm around her shuddering form. "Hang on, luv. Spike's got yah," With that he vamped out and slashed his fangs across his free wrist. "Here, this'll help…" He thrust his bleeding wrist in front of Buffy's face.

Buffy wrapped her hands around his proffered wrist and pulled it to her mouth.

Spike groaned at the sensation of her soft lips on his skin. He hardened again as he felt Buffy suckling on his blood. "Oh pet…" He pulled her across his body and held her against him, in a classic vampiric hold.

Only this time he wasn't taking blood but giving it.

Buffy ran her tongue over the closing wound trying to get as much of Spike's rich blood as she could. A wealth of feelings flooded her. Buffy could sense his worry for her. She could also sense his confusion, frustration, his hatred and anger at Drac and most importantly she could sense his fierce protectiveness of her.

Most importantly, the deeply hidden love he held for her- so deep that Buffy sensed he wasn't completely aware of it. She groaned and pulled his wrist closer to her lips and at the same time pushed backwards and ground herself against his hardness, which pressed urgently against her.

Sighing she reluctantly pulled away from Spike's pale wrist. Buffy turned in his arms and looked up at him. "Thank you, I feel better."

Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's waist and pulled him closer, relishing the close contact as well as his obvious arousal. Blinking up at him coyly, she grinned impishly. "I guess you aren't turned off by me being a vamp?" Buffy held her breath nervously, amazed that she had voiced her deepest fear so easily.

Spike inhaled sharply, her scent flooding his senses. Closing his eyes he swallowed hard; reaching up he wrapped his long fingers in her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Never said that," he whispered against her cool flesh.

"But you pushed me away…" Buffy pouted.

Spike feathered soft kisses over her forehead and then buried his face in her fragrant hair. "No luv, was worried you were acting on the Sire/Childe bond…I've never sired a Childe, so this is all new territory for me, Slayer."

"I sensed what you felt when I was drinking from you, Spike," Buffy whispered into his neck. Her lips brushed over the mark she had left earlier. A shiver ran through both of them.

Spike pulled away slightly and gazed down in surprise. He had never sensed anything when he had drunk from Dru.

"What!" Spike tried to pull away, embarrassed. Buffy growled at his moving away and pulled him back closer. If he could Spike would have blushed all the way down to his toes.

Buffy ran her hands over the soft pale skin on his back, trying to reassure the embarrassed vampire in her arms. "I got all your feelings, all of them." She repeated to ensure that Spike had heard her and wouldn't weasel out of anything.

_'Bugger…think fast, mate!' _Spike shifted slightly and his grip tightened around her.

Buffy nudged her head under his chin, smiling against him. "Don't even try to cover up, Spikey…" She sing-songed, feeling braver now that she was aware of her Sire's feelings.

Spike slumped in her arms, defeated. "Bloody women, can't keep anything from them!"

"Nope!" Buffy grinned wickedly and pinched his firm behind. Pulling out of his arms she grinned mischievously as she danced away from his reaching arms.

"Buffy…come 'ere…" Spike chased after the whirling blonde dervish.

Buffy leapt over the back of the couch and flopped onto her back. "Ommph!"

Spike landed on top of her and pressed his lean body against her soft welcoming curves. "You are amazing, luv…" With that he kissed her, ravishing her mouth with his.

Buffy eagerly responded. Her hands ran over his back and shoulders as the kiss deepened. "It's so weird. I feel safe with you…" she gasped against his demanding lips.

Spike pulled back and pressed fevered kisses over her face and neck. He growled softly when he felt her soft lips peppering his throat with kisses.

"I promise I'll protect you with everything I am," Spike swore as he kissed her closed eyes.

"You might need a hand with that," a voice interrupted the two vampires.


	9. Chapter 9

Dedications – RSK you are my rock – hugs 

Peta where would I be without you??? You have saved all my fics by being such a fantastic beta. Thank you.

A/N – PassionFish has given my baby a pretty award – I have is posted on my LJ and as soon as the site is updated it'll be there – THANK YOU so much!!

Italics thoughts

Chapter 9 

"Ahh!" Buffy shrieked in fright and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Spike fell face forward on the couch. Pushing himself up he smirked.

"Well that answers that question. Guess she did get Drac's magic tricks!" He glared over at the two figures, which stood in the doorway. "Who are you and why shouldn't I kill you?"

The shorter of the two unwanted guests stepped forward. "She gonna be making a reappearance any time soon?"

Spike shrugged nonchalantly; he rubbed his hands through his hair and tried not to glance up at the gallery where Buffy had re-appeared a second after her disappearance.

"You smell like a demon," he stated shortly and vamped out.

"Easy there, big boy!" Whistler jumped back as Spike lunged to his feet.

"Spike, wait!" Buffy called as she straightened from behind the banisters. "I know him, and her…but I don't understand. You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, we all are. Except for him," Kendra pointed at Whistler. Her stern features lightened slightly as she flashed a brief smile at Buffy, who had hesitantly walked down the stairs and sat down beside Spike. She took his hand and squeezed it hard.

"Hullo Buffy, long time no see…" she waved at her fellow slayer.

"Ke…Kendra, what are you doing here? Or more to the point, how?" Buffy stared suspiciously at the unusually silent Whistler.

"Who's the bint?" Spike asked curiously.

"I am dee Slayer Drucilla killed, you know the one that you thought it was a 'good on her' for murdering?" Kendra crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Spike. A tiny smile tickled the corner of her mouth at the sight of Spike's jaw dropping and the sheepish expression on his face.

"Uh…sorry pet…" he glanced over at Buffy and then down at their linked hands. His scarred brow shot up at the sight of their fingers entwined. He squeezed her hand gently and smiled shyly at her.

"Nice trick with the poofing, luv," he whispered with a proud look on his face.

"So we all know each other? Great. Can we get down to business." Whistler interrupted. "Kendra asked to come here to help Buffy out with her transition and I'm here to fill you in on the sitch. That's if you two have finished batting eyelashes at each other?"

"Button it, short round!" Spike glared at the irritating demon.

"Spike…let him talk," Buffy interjected. She looked over at Kendra and tried to smile.

"I warned you de vampires are trouble…but this one seems to be alright." Kendra sat down on the coffee table opposite Buffy and put a reassuring hand on her sister Slayer's knee. "Even if he has funny coloured hair," she added with a grin.

Spike snorted at her comment. A gleam in his eyes belying his aggravation, he reached over and tugged at a braid. "Like the Bo Derek look, Slayer." He smirked at the expression of surprise on Kendra's face.

She flicked her braids over her shoulder.

"You know if I wasn't dead and you weren't a friend of Buffy's, you'd be drawing back a bloody nub instead of your hand."

"Enough with the posturing, kiddies." Whistler sank down into an armchair and sighed tiredly. "There's a lot to go through here."

"Why are you here and do I need to rip your ribcage out for anything?" Buffy glared at Whistler.

"As I said last time we met, white flag already. I'm here to help!" Whistler leant forward and stared at Buffy.

Buffy shifted uneasily and glanced over at Kendra and Spike. "Stop staring at me!"

"Sorry, but you kinda threw us for a loop…as usual." Whistler glanced over at Kendra.

"She's like that, always wrong footing the lot of us," Spike reached over with his free hand and ran his index finger over Buffy's cheek.

"Yeah, but so did you!" Whistler added. "The Powers didn't expect you to step into the mix, but they're glad you did!" He nodded in appreciation.

"Yeah…right, not like I could leave her there with the Tranny git!" Spike snorted.

"Very true," Kendra nodded. "He deserves to die for what he has done."

Buffy paled and huddled against Spike, she tried to suppress the images that flooded her mind and failed. Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm real sorry kid, it wasn't supposed to go down the way it did." Whistler sighed.

"What do you mean?" Buffy whispered as she dashed the tears from her face with her free hand.

Spike remained silent, his eyes turning gold as his demon was close to the surface. All he could hear over and over was it wasn't meant to go down like this. _'Sodding Powers…'_ a growl erupted from his chest. Unable to keep quiet, "what do you mean?"

Kendra shifted uneasily. "Buffy was supposed to meet Dracula much later and defeat him. Xander's actions were not expected," she told them as she turned to Buffy. "You'll have to face him eventually…"

Spike frowned. "You mean, this wasn't supposed to happen?" He reached over and pulled Buffy onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"No, the Powers didn't see this coming and had to move heaven and earth to make sure Buffy kept her soul...and to make the transition easier on you both." Whistler turned to Buffy. "I'm really sorry that you were turned, if I had known I would've tried to stop it." Genuine concern coloured his features.

Buffy gave him a watery smile. "Thanks, I think…" She snuggled into Spike's arms, drawing strength from him.

"How did you make the transition easier," Spike asked suspiciously. "Don't like the idea of anyone else meddling with my noggin…"

"Well, we sorta made sure you both would rely on each other more readily, nothing more I swear." Whistler held his hands up. "The feelings were already there, they just kinda nudged it along a bit."

"So you mean…we…us…" Buffy trailed off, uncertain as to what she was trying to say.

"There was a spark there already, even if neither of you were ready to admit it." Kendra interjected, trying to save Buffy any more discomfort.

Spike smirked. "So, Slayer had a yen for the Big Bad?" he teased, trying to lighten the situation.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him, "So, the Big Bad had a yen for the Slayer," she mocked with a grin.

Kendra and Whistler groaned at their antics.

"Look, save the smushy stuff till later, okay?" Whistler teased.

"Sorry! Continue on the expositiony stuff, please." Buffy looked over at Whistler expectantly.

"As I said, you weren't supposed to die, so the boys upstairs intervened," Whistler replied.

"Just like that?" Spike eyed the two representatives of the Powers suspiciously. There had to be more to this than 'oh we decided to intervene'.

Buffy kept quiet and watched the other three as they avoided looking at each other. Kendra's attention was focused on her, the dead Slayer's face was stern as usual, but there was also a hint of compassion in her eyes.

Spikes' grip tightened around Buffy as Whistler sat in silence. He was either unwilling or unable to answer. The blond vampire was starting to get pissed off with the small demon; the muscles in his jaw began to tick as he ground his teeth.

"Hey, I don't make the rules here- just a messenger, Spike- so don't shoot or bite me, okay?" Whistler was getting tired and wanted to get them on track and leave before either of the vampire's ripped his rib cage out.

"Stop skirting around it an spit it out, you git!" Spike snarled.

"Okay, so Buffy getting turned? Not on the cards. Powers decided to help as best they could, hence the soul! You getting her out? Not something we expected, there was a chance and presto you stepped up to the plate. Kudos to you, William the Bloody…"

Spike growled before Whistler could reveal his deepest gitty secret.

"Spike, stop with the growlies and let him talk." Buffy wapped him on the chest and then turned back to Whistler. "Continue," she regally waved a hand.

"Okay, so you're a vamp with a soul, FYI it's secure, so don't worry about that." Whistler added.

Buffy and Kendra both winced at the memory of Angelus's last appearance. Kendra's hand shot to her throat as she felt Dru's talons slitting through her skin again.

"Powers need you as a Champion, there is stuff coming up and no one else can handle it. But I guess now there are two of you to handle it?" Whistler asked slyly.

Spike jerked in his seat. "I'll protect her with my unlife…even if that means working for the good guys." He looked down at Buffy, "she's my Childe and I'll protect her till I'm dust."

Buffy pressed a small kiss to the underside of his jaw. "Thank you." She was stunned at the way Spike had agreed so easily to help her, but her mother hadn't raised a fool, so not looking the gift horse in the mouth here!

"What's coming?" Spike asked after he recovered from the surprise at Buffy's little kiss and the wealth of gratitude and relief in her eyes as she gazed up at him.

"Best we can tell, there is a major badass coming to Sunnydale, looking for something to help it get home." Whistler pulled off his hat and fiddled with the rim. "The Powers can't sense anything else, it's as if it's shielded somehow. They get bursts of info and then nothing…really weird. But before you start squawking, anything turns up I will come straight to you, okay?"

"Really? Cos usually you and the, what did you call em? Powers? Never heard of them!" Buffy shrugged and continued, "you guys usually leave me fighting blind and alone."

"You can thank her for the change in attitude," Whistler pointed at Kendra.

"Huh?" Buffy glanced over at the silent Slayer.

"I've been talking to dem, making dem see they need to help more," Kendra shrugged.

Whistler laughed. "Yeah right, more like yelled at them continuously for the last few years, till they gave in! She has been amazing!"

Buffy leant over and grabbed Kendra's hand. "Thank you…"

"After I saw how you worked with others, I realised a Slayer didn't need to be alone. When I died, I figured that the Powers should be more friendly."

"And she kept at em till they gave in!" Whistler shook his head at the memories of Kendra facing off with his bosses.

"Good on you, pet." Spike nodded his thanks. "Let's hope they keep helpin' out."

"Dey will, I promise." Kendra nodded firmly.

"So there's a bad ass coming to town, but what about Dracula? I want to kill him for what he's done to me." Buffy vamped out to illustrate her point.

Kendra eyed the fangs and lavender eyes. "Pretty…though I never thought a vampire could be…"

"Isn't she, just?" Spike interjected proudly.

"Okay, mutual adoration society, focus. Drac is difficult to kill, you need to stake him when he's at his most vunerable, which from what we can tell is when he disappears into the ether. Something you can do as well now, Buffy. Once he's staked, his dust will reappear and then you need to bury it on consecrated ground at all four points of the compass." Whistler leant back in the armchair.

"That's it? How do we get round the thrall?" Spike asked dryly.

"Dat's where I come in." Kendra reached for Spike and Buffy's hands. "Before I go, I want you to know I'll watch over you Buffy, and you too Spike, to make sure you do right by her."

"What are you gonna do, Kendra?" Buffy slipped her fingers through her fellow Slayer's.

"I got dem to give me a leetle bit of sumthin to make you immune to all magicks and glamours, it'll help you fight that vampire on a fair playing field." With that Kendra began to glow, the white light channelled through her hands and illuminated Buffy and Spike. As the power transferred, Kendra vanished.

A white light glowed in both Buffy and Spike's eyes and they fell back on the sofa, both gasping for breath.

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" Whistler watched them as they tried to regain control of their muscles.

"Ouch!" Buffy rubbed her stomach and huddled against Spike.

"Bloody bint, what did she do?" Spike groaned.

"Made you immune to magical influence, thralls and any other mystical mumbo jumbo anyone or thing tries to throw at you. Pretty cool, huh?" Whistler rubbed his stomach as he remembered when the Powers had infused him with the same talisman.

"Oookay…" Buffy whimpered.

Whistler stood. "Well, I better be going. Slayer, your Ma and your friends know you are okay. I popped over and told her not to worry and that you'd be back in a few days. Figured you needed some time to adjust and, whatever else you have in mind…" Whistler smirked at the two figures on the sofa. "So don't do anything I wouldn't, I'll be around if you need me." Whistler stood and adjusted his hat.

"Oh, and Buffy? Try and remember that you have already received your gift, so don't do anything suicidal…" With that cryptic remark, he saluted and disappeared.

-------------------------

"It's okay, Riley. You need to be in class; we'll manage here." Willow hung up the phone with a guilty expression on her face. She turned to face the others, who sat in various places around the Magic Box.

_'How could I ever think that Riley and I were the ones to protect Sunnydale? How could I forget Buffy…after everything she has done for me? Saving me from Darla's minions all those years ago. Saving me from Moloch. Being there when Oz left…'_ Memories of Buffy and her hanging out, becoming friends when no-one else at school had even spared her a glance, except to pick on her. It had all changed when Buffy had asked for her help to study. After that they became friends and then Willow entered into Buffy's world of demons, vampires and magic. Magic that had given her confidence and allowed her to find her path._ 'All because of Buffy and her friendship.' _

Willow's eyes filled with tears; she bit her lower lip attempting to contain the sobs that tried to escape her mouth. _'I have to be strong for Buffy…I need to get her back and help her. Then when she's strong, we'll destroy Dracula. I swear by Hecate, he and anyone else who hurt Buffy will pay.'_

"Sweetie, you know we can't risk taking him in there with us." Tara came over and wrapped her arms around her distraught and upset girlfriend, her reassuring words pulling Willow away from her self-recriminations and back to the present.

Willow nodded and wrapped her arms around Tara, drawing strength and peace from her gentle lover. The guilt subsided for a brief moment. "We don't know what'd happen if one of the Brides got their fangs into him." Tara shuddered at the thought.

"Indeed, however we are limited in our resources. Buffy is, well…"

"Coming back," Joyce interrupted Giles and glared angrily at him. "You will not write my baby girl off! Or Spike." She gazed levelly at Giles, daring him to say anything derogatory about Spike.

Since Whistler had visited her, Joyce had become Spike's number one defender- well, after Dawn. Despite anything the Scoobies said, Joyce knew Spike would look after Buffy. He had been the only one to notice Buffy' absence, for that Joyce was grateful and determined to support Spike against his detractors.

Giles nodded. "Right, sorry…but we are down our strongest fighters and going up against that infernal vampire is going to be a hard task."

"But we have Willow and Tara, surely that will be a help?" Anya stepped over and wrapped her thin fingers around Giles' arm, anxiety colouring her face.

"We'll do everything we can," Tara promised. Willow nodded furiously in agreement.

"What do we do?" Joyce asked.

"Well I suggest we find Dracula's lair and watch and wait." Giles reached over and grabbed the ropes and axe he had left on the table.

"Should we get a net?" Anya eyed the weapons on the table.

"A net?" Joyce frowned at Anya, completely perplexed.

"You know to catch him? Like the cartoons?" Anya explained. Completely unaware that the others were staring at her as if she were insane. She was used to the looks and ignored them as usual.

"Right, well. After that worrying insight into Anya's mind I think we should get going." Giles gave Anya a worried look and began to herd the others out of the shop.

Willow paused and watched as the others left. She was riddled with guilt and worry over Buffy. _'I'm a bad friend...I never realised that anything was wrong. All the while we carried on as normal and Buffy was suffering. I need to fix this…' _

"Can you see anything?" Anya hissed. She crawled over to Tara. Peering over her shoulder, the ex-demonness squinted at the map and the dowsing crystal.

Tara sighed. "No! Let me concentrate, please Anya." The usually patient Wiccan was beginning to lose her temper.

"Let me, I have the closest relationship with Xander. Our parts interlock often." Anya snatched the crystal from Tara and began to swing it over the map.

"Anya, I don't think that you can do this, it's not like you're magically…" Willow trailed off at the sight of the crystal dropping to the map, as if magnetised. "Oh…well, that's good…" Willow glanced over at Tara in surprise.

Anya rolled her eyes and folded her arms crossly over her chest. "Honestly, I sometimes think you all forget I was a powerful demon for over a 1000 years! Of course I can do magicks, I just chose not to rely on them for everyday things," she added pointedly.

"Yes, quite…well done, Anya." Giles leant over and checked the map. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the Dog Pound?"

Joyce nodded. "Yes. Dawn makes me go there once a week. She wants a puppy."

"Which you'd then end up walking." Giles winked at Joyce in a moment of adult solidarity. Joyce nodded back with a warm smile.

"Come on, stop flirting. We need to go get Xander," Anya whined.

"What…no…" Giles pulled off his glasses and began to polish them. Joyce looked away, a faint blush colouring her cheeks.

-------------------------------

"Well, that's a big castle!" Willow's eyes were wide with shock. "How come no one has noticed it before?" She was positive that neither Riley nor herself had seen it when they had patrolled.

"Magic, I can smell it in the air." Tara entwined her fingers through her lovers.

"So, do we storm it?" Anya swung her axe and bounced up and down excitedly.

"No, we wait for Xander," Joyce explained patiently. "Where's Giles?"

"Here." Giles reappeared with Xander slung over his shoulder.

All four women stood and stared in surprise.

"How did you?…" Joyce's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What happened?" Anya yelped. "Have you hurt him?"

"Oh! My Xander…" Willow reached out and ran her hand down Xander's arm, reassuring herself that he was real. She was relieved that they had managed to get Xander back, but the relief was coloured with worry. _'We sooo need to get Buffy back and help her get over what happened in Drac's mansion.'_

Willow shuddered at the horrible images that her over active imagination where drawing. She felt terrible. Willow knew that it hadn't been her fault forgetting Buffy but as a result of that, god knows what had happened to her in that place. Willow's eyes darkened slightly as she felt the tug of revenge pulling at her.

Tara glanced over at Willow and frowned slightly, she could feel dark magicks emanating from her sweet Willow, and it felt wrong…

Willow ignored the others and turned to stare up at the building, which housed Drac and silently swore revenge for all wrongs inflicted on her two best friends.

"Where did you find him?" Tara gave Giles a lop-sided grin. Trying to distract Willow from whatever was causing her to bristle with dark energy.

Tara's voice pulled Willow's attention away from the building and back to Xander. She ran her fingers through his mussed hair, the sensation of his soft hair soothed her.

Anya glared over at Willow and watched her hands move through Xander's hair. "That's my boyfriend you're fondling intimately…Stop it please."

Willow jerked her hand away and blinked in surprise at the fuming ex-demon, who stood with her arms folded and her foot tapping angrily. "Uh…sorry?"

"I am the only one allowed to fondle Xander," Anya flipped her hair over her shoulder and patted Xander awkwardly on the head. "See!"

Willow nodded and turned to Giles. "So how did you find him so easily?" she echoed Tara's ignored question.

"Well, while you were all nattering, I saw Xander come out of the side entrance, and I just hit him on the head with this." Giles held up the axe in his free hand.

"You hit him with an axe!" Anya ran her hands over Xander's head, checking for injuries.

"No Anya, I hit him with the blunt end. I think we should leave now before someone notices us." Giles walked off, panting slightly at the added weight of Xander over his shoulder.

----------------------

"So you managed to get rid of him?"

Dracula turned to the Bride next to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Indeed! He was beginning to bore me."

"Now what?" the vampiress asked as she wrapped her arms around her Sire.

"We wait. I am curious to see what happens next." Dracula pulled away from her arms. "Are our guests comfortable?" He tried to ignore the sensations that were pulsing from the red headed girl, he shivered and turned to look down at his precious Bride.

The tall beautiful vampiress wrinkled her nose and nodded. "They are comfortable. I don't understand why you want them here?"

Dracula walked over to the edge of the Minstrels gallery and watched the group of scabby brown robed demons chanting.

"Because I have a feeling the next few weeks will be quite glorious…" He threw back his head and laughed.

A/N - hope you enjoyed the latest chappie???


	10. Chapter 10

Dedications:

To Peta/Meg - who is my saviour wrangling typos into submission and kicking me into shape! Go and check out her fab fic - I have it in my favs section

RSK - my girl what would I do without you??

Also to everyone who has reviewed - thank you - your support and kind words really feed the muse and keep me inspired

Be warned - some snuggles and Spuffyness

And Riley bashing - Joyce rocks BTW!!

Italics thoughts

Chapter 10

"Think we shoulda told Spike about you know what?" Whistler leant against the cabin and stared up at the sky. He waited for a moment and then nodded to the silent response.

"Fine! Let him find out on his own. Sometimes I have no idea what you guys are on!" With that he shimmered out of sight.

--------------

Buffy glanced over at Spike and gave him a small smile.

Spike peeked through his long lashes at his Childe and returned her smile bashfully.

Buffy slid closer to her Sire and rested her head on his bare shoulder. She sighed. Despite everything that had happened, she was content. Buffy felt safer with Spike than she ever had. Everything they had been through in that last twenty-four hours had brought the erstwhile enemies closer.

Spike reached over and laid his hand over Buffy's stomach, his fingers absently massaging the soft skin.

Buffy wriggled closer. Warmth spread through her stomach from the sensation of Spike's soothing massage, chasing away the lingering aches that Kendra's magicks had left.

"Feels good," she hummed happily. Pushing her head under Spike's chin she inhaled deeply, drawing in the earthy male scent of her Sire into her lungs. She felt safe and loved.

Spike rested his head on top of Buffy's. He felt content, for the first time in his unlife.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, bit shell-shocked, so much has happened so quickly…I guess that it'll take time to adjust to everything."

Spike snorted. "Understatement of the century, pet." He pulled his Slayer onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her slight form.

Tilting her face up towards him Spike gazed into her eyes. "You're amazing, you know?" He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I…can't …thank you enough for getting me away from…" Buffy trailed off at the loud rumble that emanated from Spike's stomach. She raised a fine eyebrow at Spike.

"Sorry pet, kinda spoiled the moment, didn't I?" Spike grimaced as his stomach rumbled again.

Buffy clambered off his lap.

"Hey, come back!" Spike pouted. Buffy disappeared into his kitchen. "I was enjoying the cuddle."

Buffy ignored him as she searched for blood for Spike, guilt flooding her. _'All I've done is drink from him until he's starved…'_ Grabbing a bag of blood she dumped its contents into a mug and heated it in the microwave.

"Buffy?" Spike shifted and watched the small woman curiously.

Buffy glanced over, guilt colouring her face. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Spike cocked his head; his vampiric hearing had barely caught her near silent apology. "What are you sorry for?" he asked genuinely confused.

Buffy grabbed the mug and came back to the sofa. She handed the blood over and sat down next to Spike, the vampiress curling her legs underneath her.

"For draining you, you must be starved…" she replied guiltily, staring down at her hands.

Spike glanced at Buffy over the top of his mug, surprise colouring his sea blue eyes, he gulped down the dregs of blood and placed the mug on the floor. Reaching over he took Buffy's slender hands, enveloping them in one of his. Spike looked at them for a second, amazed that they were so deadly and yet so feminine.

"Never feel bad about drinkin' from me, Pet. It's my honour to help in any way I can…" Spike mentally grimaced at his inner William revealing himself.

"But you're starved, I could hear…" Buffy squeaked as Spike pulled her against his muscled form.

"Never mind about me, luv," he growled. Buffy shivered at the sensation of her breasts pressing against his chest, her thin shirt offering little cover, and her nipples hardened.

"I would give you my last drop of blood if you needed it," he purred. Spike felt her firm nubs through the thin material and pulled her even closer. He could feel them rubbing against his chest and a low growl escaped from his throat.

"Mmph! Spike…" Buffy's face was cradled against his collarbone, unable to resist allowing her tongue to trace along it until she reached the hollow of his throat. She swirled her tongue in the dip, savouring the taste of the vampire who held her so gently. _'Yum…he tastes so good!' _

Spike failed to stop the whimper that escaped his throat at the sensation of Buffy's soft pink tongue exploring his skin. He tilted his head back, offering his throat to her ministrations. "Feels so good, kitten," he moaned.

"Tastes good, too," she answered pertly. Her tongue traced the small scars her fangs had left on his alabaster skin; Buffy was secretly pleased that he bore her marks.

Buffy didn't know what to do with her hands so she wrapped them around his waist and rubbed the small of his back.

Spike's hands curled around her shoulders and up into her long hair. He pulled the scrunchy loose and tossed it to the floor; his fingers returned to Buffy's fine locks and threaded through her long tresses. Spike gently pulled her head back so he could look into her eyes. Only to find them closed in contentment, Buffy's lashes fluttered against her cheeks for a moment before they opened.

Spike gazed into her lust darkened eyes. "What are we doing here?" he asked nervously, Spike ignored his inner demon screaming for him to plunder Buffy's soft body.

Their feelings were new and raw; Buffy's turning had also changed the playing field. Spike needed desperately to know what the diminutive vampiress was intending. He knew that there were some feelings between them, but they were something he was unused to. They were fragile and completely alien to him.

Dru had been a fickle lover despite his devotion and tenderness. She had slept with others. Spike tried to ignore the memories of Angelus, Fungus and Chaos demons that his dark haired Sire had taken to her bed, cuckolding him over and over again. Spike was determined that if he and his Childe were to start something here then Buffy had to be aware that there would be no one else- he didn't want to ever be someone's second choice ever again.

Buffy regarded him solemnly; he was such a contradiction. Bad boy rebel and tentative poet and lover, with a fragile heart that loved completely. She had seen it all every time he had given his blood to her. Her heart ached at the vunerable expression on his face.

Buffy slid a hand around Spike's waist and reached up and ran her fingers over his sharp cheekbones, tracing his lips over and over, Buffy took a deep breath and smiled. "All I know, Spike, is that in the last few days you have saved me from the bastard who turned me, looked after me, protected me and…" she looked up coyly at her mute Sire, "loved me…"

Buffy leant forward and brushed her lips over the tip of Spike's nose. "All I know is that you've been here for me, seen me at my worst and taken care of me when I was unable to."

Spike took a deep, unneeded breath. He opened his mouth only to feel Buffy's fingers pressing against them. She shook her head, "I haven't finished, Mr Interrupter!" She squeaked when Spike's blunt teeth nipped her fingertips, and her iris's dilated. Buffy slipped her fingers into his cool mouth and tried not to groan when he suckled on them. Buffy shifted and wrapped her legs around Spike's waist, grinding herself against his jean-clad erection.

"As I was saying, Whistler and Kendra were right. I do have feelings for you, I'm not sure what, but if…Oooh…" Buffy's eyes crossed when Spike wrapped his agile tongue around her index finger.

"That's nice," she took a deep breath. "What was I saying?"

Spike released her fingers and pressed a tender kiss into the palm of her hand. "You have feelings for me," he prompted.

"Right, yeah…I'm not sure where they come from, but I want to explore them with you."

Spike swallowed nervously. "What about Captain Cardboard?" He hated asking, but it needed to be said.

Buffy gazed at Spike as he threw down the verbal gauntlet. The blonde sighed deeply, knowing that she was going to have to be honest with herself about Riley. Something she had avoided for weeks. "I…well…recently I've…" She stumbled over the words that were lodged in her throat, knowing once they were said she and Riley would be over.

"Go on, luv." Spike smiled reassuringly. His heart leapt with joy, he already knew what Buffy was trying to say, but for her to put it in words was huge.

"I'vekindagoneoffthewholeideaofnormal," she blurted out.

"So, normal doesn't do it for you?" Spike asked teasingly. He had known that the soldier boy would never have been enough for his Slayer. She needed more.

Buffy nodded.

"I'm a bad person, aren't I?" She wailed.

Guilt filled her - not for the final admission that she and Riley were of the past, but because she felt so relieved about admitting it to herself.

A weight was lifted from her shoulders- Buffy felt finally free.

Spike chuckled and pressed her face against his chest. "No luv, just honest. Never really got what you saw in the git."

"Kinda like me," Buffy added.

"Really?" Spike was surprised at her honesty.

"I never got you and Harmony." She shivered delicately at the memory of the brassy blonde girl. "I guess you weren't with her for her conversational skills?"

Spike shook his head regretfully, "company is'all…" He refrained from adding that he had been drawn to the vapid vampire because she had known Buffy in High School.

"Is that what I am?" she asked timidly.

Spike stood, pulling her up with him and gazed fiercely into Buffy's hazel eyes.

He cupped her face in his hands and his blue eyes were filled with determination. "Never! I swear on my unlife I love you…" Spike mentally slapped himself, _'I said it! Bloody brilliant, you told her now she's gonna laugh at you! You soppy nit…' _

Buffy's face filled with glee.

"You do? Really?" She threw her arms around Spike and kissed him soundly.

Spike reciprocated her kiss, pulling Buffy off her feet and urging her legs around his waist. He was relieved his admission of love was greeted with joy and not scorn. Spike began to walk them towards the staircase. Pulling reluctantly away from her luscious lips, Spike rested his forehead against Buffy's and looked deep into her eyes. The hazel orbs were flecked with lavender - Buffy panted and squirmed against his arousal.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Childe of my heart?" Spike swallowed nervously; he had to ask one more time before they went too far.

He couldn't bear it if she shot him down now. But Spike had to know she was sure.

Buffy knew that this was it. Her next words would change everything irrevocably, but her instincts were guiding her. As a Slayer Buffy knew that her instincts were never wrong. Wrapping her arms around Spike's shoulders she leant forward and ran her tongue around his ear, giving the lobe a gentle nibble for a second before she whispered into it.

"I'm sure. I want you Spike, and I want everything you have to offer - your body, heart and your love."

---------------------

"Why is Xander chained in the training room?" Riley asked as he walked into the shop.

Giles and Willow glanced up from their books.

"He keeps trying to hurt himself. I was worried I may not be able to stop him," Anya answered. She glared at the closed door to Buffy's training room.

"What? Why?" Riley walked over to the research table and sat down. Giles's eyes flickered to the soldier's neck before he removed his glasses and began to polish them.

"Mr Giles?" Riley managed to stop his hand from flying to his neck, to check that his bites were covered.

"We rescued him from Dracula earlier today, and well, his thrall appears to have been lifted, much like the blinding spell we were all inflicted with."

"Blinding spell? What are you talking about?" Riley interrupted.

Willow's normally cheerful face was clouded with rage; she channelled her guilt over forgetting Buffy into anger towards Riley.

Tara leant forward and placed a calming hand on her love's shoulder. "The spell that made us all forget Buffy…you know, your girlfriend?" She hissed. Guilt was making her lash out more than she normally would, but Riley's complete lack of interest in Buffy's whereabouts was galling.

This lack of interest added to his new and interesting addiction of being chomped on by vamp whores, equalled Buffy hopefully kicking his sorry ass to the curb. Willow smiled grimly at the thought of Riley being given the boot. _'Normal? Pish! Look where normal gets you!' _Willow tapped her fingers waiting for Riley to reply.

Giles cleared his throat and hid behind his book. Anya watched expectantly from the cash till, _'this should be interesting…'_

Riley flushed in embarrassment, he had forgotten Buffy but had been distracted by his late night assignations. "Where is she? And you still haven't explained why Xander is trying to hurt himself."

"Riley, Xander is the reason Buffy disappeared," Tara explained gently. She realised that none of the others were going say anything. "He took her to Dracula…"

"What!" Riley stood kicking his chair backwards. "Where is she?"

"Spike rescued her…" Tara yelped when Riley reached over and grabbed her shoulder.

"Separate," Willow yelled. Riley flew backwards. Willow strode over to him, eldritch fire in her eyes.

"Never, **EVER** touch Tara like that again!" She yelled angrily. Anya appeared next to the furious redhead, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry," Riley mumbled unconvincingly. He glanced over at Tara. Giles stood next to her, glaring back at the fallen man. Riley pulled himself up and leant against the bookshelf behind him. "Spike has her and you guys are all okay with that?"

"We don't have a choice at the moment," Giles explained tiredly.

"Well I think we should go get her back, now!" Riley exclaimed. " I can't believe you're alright with that filthy animal being near her, and god knows what else he's doing!"

"Enough!" Joyce's voice rang through the silent shop, breaking the frozen tableau. Joyce and Dawn came down the steps.

The youngest Summers' blue eyes glittered in pride at her mom's behaviour. She childishly stuck her tongue out at Riley and joined Willow and Anya. Joyce came to a halt in front of Riley; the ex-Initiative soldier dropped his eyes, unable to withstand the motherly wrath directed at him.

"I will not tolerate you being so unkind about Spike! Out of us all he was the only one who noticed my baby was gone and he rescued her. I know my daughter very well, Riley, and if she wanted to leave Spike, she would!"

"But he's dangerous," Riley offered weakly. He was unwilling to add that he was jealous of Spike and felt threatened by the vampire. He tried to suppress the memory of Buffy talking in her sleep; her whispered groans of the vampire's name still chilled his blood.

He had never mentioned it to Buffy, happy to stay in denial.

Now Riley felt threatened- Spike had Buffy and he wasn't happy about the situation. Riley glanced over at the closed door, wishing his Spike bashing buddy Xander was here to back him up.

"No Riley, Spike cares about Buffy. He would never hurt her," Dawn interjected.

Riley looked down at Dawn and then back up at Joyce. "You can't believe that!"

Joyce and Dawn nodded, "we do," they chimed at the same time.

"But, he's a vampire…" Riley trailed off weakly.

Joyce's hand snapped up and she pulled his turtleneck away from his throat. Revealing the multiple bites that now adorned his skin. "And it would appear you are intimately acquainted with vampires." Joyce glared disapprovingly at Riley.

"Good Lord!" Giles came over. "You've been bitten how many times?"

Riley shrugged off Joyce's hand. "It's nothing…"

"I think you are in more danger of being hurt by a vampire than Buffy is!" Anya pulled a face at the bites. "That's disgusting! Have you any idea what you are exposing yourself and us too?"

"I don't need this!" Riley pushed past Joyce and ran from the Magic Box.

"Well, that went well." Willow stared out the window watching Riley storm down Main Street.

Tara wrapped her arms around Willow, calming her with her soft touches.

"Joyce, are you alright?" Giles placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No…I really thought he was good for Buffy and now, all I can think is he didn't care enough about my baby girl to keep himself safe. What caused this? Why does he need to be bitten?" Joyce turned to Giles, worry etched over her face.

"There are many reasons, he may enjoy the rush…the danger…" Giles hesitated. He didn't want to explain about the sexual reasons or that maybe Riley was drawn to the dark.

Anya bustled over. "There are other reasons as well. I can fill…" Before she could say anymore Xander began to yell.

Joyce looked over at the door. "When did he wake up?"

"A few hours ago…" Anya rushed to the door and disappeared into the room.

"Has he said anything about what happened?" Joyce demanded.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Should we go in and help?" Dawn asked nervously.

"No. I think he needs Anya for now." Giles helped Joyce sit down. "Tea?"

"The universal cure all?" she smiled at the older man. "Yes, I would love some."

The remaining Scoobies sat quietly and sipped their tea.

"What!" Anya's scream was heard through the door.

Everyone's heads whipped round as she burst through into the Magic Box. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Anya, what happened?" Willow rushed over and wrapped an arm around the weeping ex-demon.

"Buffy…she's…oh god!" Anya wailed.

"I'm sorry…" Xander cried through the door. "So sorry…Oh god, I want to die. It's all my fault…"

"Anya dear, please. What did Xander say about Buffy?" Joyce asked worriedly.

"Dracula, he turned her…"

A/N Cliffhanger time! Sorry couldn't resist leaving it here...


	11. Chapter 11

Dedications: 

Peta/Megan – my beta who has sorted through my scribbles and made them coherent!

RSK my darling friend and muse

Italics Thoughts

Ohh check out the fab new site that bloodshedbaby has created for us! bringonthebloodshed . com - have had to put in gaps so it'll stay up cut copy adjust click and enjoy!!

If the link doesn't work email me and I can send the URL am gonna try to add it to my info on my page as

The unedited chappie is here – only mature grownups go there please I don't want to be spanked by ffnet mods!!!

Chapter 11 

"Keep you hats on, kiddies!" Whistler appeared in the Magic Box.

"Ahh!" Dawn fell off her chair, startled by his sudden appearance.

Whistler leant down and pulled the girl up.

"Sorry cutie, didn't mean to scare you." Whistler frowned at Dawn and then a grim smile spread across his face. _'Now I get it!' _

"It's you again," Joyce came over and pulled Dawn into her arms.

"Yeah, the bosses thought I better come down here and de-ruffle some feathers." Whistler sat down on the table.

"Is it true?" Willow asked. Her lips trembling as she held onto Tara and Anya.

Both wiccans and the ex-demon had tears streaming down their faces.

Whistler nodded.

"Yeah, the Slayer was turned by Drac." He turned to Joyce. "I'm sorry, Mrs Summers, there was nothing any of us could do. But…"

"Nothing? You stole my daughters life from the age of sixteen and there was nothing you could do?" Joyce cried. "She fought everything you threw at her, night after night. This is her reward?"

"Death was her gift?" Giles interjected. Shades of Ripper shone in his eyes.

Whistler glanced over at Dawn for a second.

"There was no other option. By the time we realised, it was too late. Events were in motion. But the Powers managed to ensure her soul remained, it's secure. The Slayer is still herself, just slightly changed."

"Slightly?" Joyce yelled. "She's become what she fights and all you can say is just slightly changed?"

"Mommy, stop yelling please," Dawn sobbed.

"Sorry, Pumpkin belly." Joyce pulled her daughter closer.

"What happens now? Do your bosses have any idea what to do? Will they help Buffy with this transition?" Giles demanded angrily.

"Yeah, they'll help. They already have. Sent me and her." Whistler jerked his thumb upwards to the loft.

"Mrs Summers, I am sorry for what has happened. But I promise we will help however we can." Kendra shimmered into being and climbed down the stairs.

"Oh my Goddess, Kendra?" Willow gasped.

"Good Lord!" Giles's jaw dropped at the sight of the dead Slayer.

"Hello." Kendra waved at the stunned crowd. "Mrs Summers, I promise de Powers will help and so will we."

"Trust her, she's spent the last few years yelling at them until they agreed to help out!" Whistler added.

"Really?" Anya's voice was coloured with surprise. "Those guys usually don't do anything…not really the hands on type."

"Dey are now." Kendra frowned and sniffed in Anya's direction. "What are you?"

"I'm Anya."

"You smell different." Kendra's dark eyes were suspicious.

"Oh, I was a demon. But all human now, I swear!" Anya shifted slightly and hid behind Willow and Tara. "All good, I swear!"

Kendra nodded.

"What about Spike, what does he have to do with all this?" Giles asked.

"Well, gather round kiddies, there's a lot to tell." Whistler gestured to the seats.

The electric touch of Spike's talented fingers made Buffy groan and he was only running his fingers through her hair, as he stumbled up the stairs. Buffy tightened her grip on his shoulders and ravaged his mouth. _'Man, he is a good kisser…'_

Spike tripped up the last step and stumbled to the bedroom door. _'Christ she can kiss!' _He pulled away from her demanding mouth, he gasped for breath.

Buffy giggled. "You're gasping! Did I do that?"

Spike's eyes darkened as he caught her soft lips in a deep kiss. "You're gonna kill me, Summers."

"Hope not, I kinda like having you around!" Buffy whispered as she reached down and grabbed his ass.

Spike's hips lurched forward, pressing his erection hard against her core. Buffy threw her head back and gasped.

"Like that, little one?" Spike ran his tongue over his teeth, his eyes twinkling wickedly, and he rocked his throbbing erection against her again for emphasis.

Buffy hummed appreciatively. "More…"

Spike fumbled with the door handle, "got it!" He kicked the door open and staggered into the room.

With a swift move he managed to un-clench Buffy's legs from his hips and tossed her over his shoulder.

Buffy eeped in surprise as her hair fell over her face. "Caveman much?"

Spike laughed and slapped her soft ass. "Me want Slayer!"

Buffy pinched his butt hard, giggling at the unmanly yelp Spike let out. "Spike got Buffy! Now what is he gonna doooo!" Spike tossed his Childe onto their bed in a swift move.

Buffy blew her hair off her face and propped herself up on her elbows. Reaching out with one sock clad foot she trailed it up his thigh. Pausing at his hip, Buffy kneaded it with her toes.

Spike reached down and gently caught her ankle in a firm grip. He pulled off her sock and tossed it over his shoulder. He bent down and kissed each of her toes.

Buffy giggled, "that tickles…"

Spike arched his scarred brow. "Really? Well best not let the other little pigs go un- tickled." With that he pulled off her other sock and pressed soft kisses on each, reaching her big toe, he sucked it gently into his cool mouth. Buffy's eyes widened at the erotic sensations that ran up her leg to her groin.

"Whoa!" Buffy tried to pull her foot away from Spike as he pressed kisses along her instep. "That feels weirdly good!" Her muscles on her inner thighs began to quiver as her body responded to his talented ministrations. _'Oh god, he's amazing and we're not even naked yet!' _

Spike finally released her tingling foot. He panther crawled up her body. His blue eyes never leaving hers, he paused at her groin and inhaled deeply.

"What?" Buffy asked defensively.

Spike leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her mound. "Smell good enough to eat, luv." His voice rumbled through Buffy's quivering body. "Think I might." With that he reached for the waistband of her sweats and began to pull them down.

Buffy clamped her thighs together. _'Oh my god, he wants to…' _

"Uhh, Buffy luv, lemme get these off you," Spike tilted his head to one side.

Buffy shook her head and slid backwards until her skull cracked against the headboard. "Owwie!" She whimpered.

Spike knelt on the bed and rubbed his hands up her calves. "You okay?"

"I…I…no one's ever… you know," Buffy gestured at her pelvis.

Understanding dawned in Spike's eyes and he licked his lips. "So no one has ever tasted you before? Not even Solider Boy?"

Buffy shook her head, "Ri…he said it didn't do anything for him…"

"But I bet he expected you to go down on him right?" Spike mentally cursed the farm boy. _'Selfish bastard.'_

Buffy shrugged. "Well, yeah…"

Spike reached over and gently pulled her sweats off her legs. "It's good, baby. Let Spike show you …trust me?" he purred and then licked his lips in anticipation.

"I trust you." Buffy raised her hips and let him tug her panties off, too. Her hand fluttered down and covered herself.

Spike's eyes were drawn to her lean legs; he ran his calloused hands over her soft skin. "No need to be shy, petal." Spike leant over and ran his lips from her ankles to her knees.

**A/N Sorry edited cos of naughty bits!! **

Spike tilted his head and offered his pale throat to his Childe. With a contented whimper Buffy sank her teeth into the proffered flesh. She sighed happily as her Sire's blood pooled in her mouth.

Her mind filled with his feelings and excitement, heightening her arousal even more. She learned even more about the man between her thighs with a single bite.

His strengths, weaknesses and his overwhelming love for her. Buffy moaned as she let his emotions roll over her filling her mind as he was filling her grasping channel.

Spike slid his teeth carefully into her satiny skin. Buffy's blood trickled out of the wounds as he retracted his fangs and latched his lips over the wounds and suckled gently. _'So sweet…' _His back arched as his mind was filled with images and feelings.

He could sense her fear of what her friends and family would make of her now, but at the same time he could sense that she trusted him implicitly to protect her. Spike could feel her sorrow that she would never see the sun again and her joy that she could enjoy the moonlight with him.

The dichotomies of her thoughts were overwhelming him. But at the same time he revelled in her openness, something he instinctively sensed she was not usually so comfortable being. He felt honoured that Buffy trusted him so much.

****

**A/N More naughty touching sorry…**

Spike licked the wounds shut on her neck and lifted his head. "Buffy? Look at me, pet."

Buffy's eyes fluttered open. She gazed into Spike's dark blue eyes.

"You saw, didn't you?" she whispered hoarsely, licking her lips clean of Spike blood.

Spike nodded, his heart swollen and his mind shut down. He was stunned. He was unable to form a single word. _'She loves me!' _Unable to stop himself he began to purr at her.


	12. Chapter 12

For Megan – thank you for all the hard work and inspiration 

RSK my doll you are the best!

Italics thoughts

I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed here on FFnet - it really makes my day when I hear all your FAB feedback

Also wanted to apologise for the edit chappie last week - rules are rules here so sorry - hope you found your way to bringonthebloodshed . com have put in a couple of spaces backspace once you've cut and then you'll find yourselves at The House of Bloodshed - enjoy!!!

**Chapter 12**

Kendra stood watching the stunned Scoobies and the grieving Summers woman. She was torn between offering her sympathy and going in to the still sobbing Xander and knocking him out.  
  
Giles stood and walked out of the room. His office door slammed shut.  
  
Joyce winced at the sound of something being thrown against the wall and Giles's muffled curses.  
  
Dawn wrapped her fingers around her mother's and clung on tight. Her blue eyes filled with tears, which then streamed down her face unchecked.  
  
Willow and Tara sat side by side unmoving. Willow's heart broke as she heard Whistler describe Xander's actions. She was frozen in shock- the red headed girl had never imagined that Xander would ever do something so horrible. Her mind reeled at the images of what Buffy might have gone through.  
  
Tara could feel Willow's tension and horror and tried to soothe her by leaning against her love's rigid form.  
  
Anya stared at Whistler with her mouth open. The usually verbose ex-demon was silent.  
  
Eventually Joyce broke the stunned silence. "Did Xander really throw my baby to the lions? I mean, I know what he said, but I thought maybe it was something Dracula might have inserted into his head to divide us all. To be…to be caught unawares…"  
  
Whistler nodded "Yes, I'm sorry… but the boy really did do this to Buffy…" he shuffled to his feet and stared at Joyce with compassion filled eyes.  
  
"No…" Willow's whispered denial was filled with horror and utter sadness. "Xander loves Buffy…he saved her life when she drowned, no…no…no! He wouldn't… he couldn't…" With that, Willow stood and ran into the training room. She was closely followed by the others.  
  
Xander lay curled up on a training mat facing the wall he was chained too. He ignored the clatter of feet and curled up even tighter.  
  
"**Look at me, Alexander Harris…**" Willow's voice echoed loudly in the darkened room. Her voice was magically enhanced, its rasping tone sent a chill down everyone's spine.  
  
"Willow, honey, calm down…" Tara begged. Her skin was crawling from the dark magicks that were pouring off her lover. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to stave off their insidious touch.  
  
"**Xander, stand up!**" Willow ordered, and with a snap of her fingers Xander was wrenched to his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry…so sorry…" Xander whimpered, as the chains that held his arms and legs were pulled taut. "Wills, don't, you're hurting me…"  
  
Willow floated up and hovered a few feet from the floor. "**And you didn't hurt Buffy when you handed her over to that animal?**"  
  
With a flick of her left hand Willow sent the others backwards and out of the room. The door slammed shut. She ignored the shouts coming from the other side.  
  
"**So you turned your best friend over to Drac for what? What did you want?**" Willow demanded.  
  
"I can't tell you, it's…" Xander trailed off as Willow's hands clamped down on either side of his head. His eyes rolled back in his head and Xander slumped in her grip.  
  
Willow's eyes turned black as she read his thoughts and finally discovered Xander's secret.  
  
-------------------------

On the other side of the door…  
  
"I can't get it open!" Kendra grunted as she slammed her body against it. They had resorted to brute force when Tara and Whistler had failed to magically open it.  
  
Giles had looked out of his office and then disappeared again – after calling for Joyce and Dawn.  
  
Anya and Tara stood next to Whistler watching Kendra slam into the door again. They clutched at each other in terror.  
  
"We need to get in there. Willow might hurt Xander!" Anya exclaimed. She paused for a moment, "but then again, she is performing vengeance on him…" she stomped her foot angrily. "Oh! I hate being human, cos I know what she is doing is wrong…but at the same time I can understand her need for vengeance…"  
  
Whistler looked over at Anya and tried not to smile despite the seriousness of the situation.  
  
A few minutes later the office door slammed open and Ripper stepped out, followed by Joyce and Dawn.  
  
"Tara, can you take care of Dawn for a minute?" Joyce gently pushed the unresisting teen over to the silent Wiccan. Dawn slid into Tara's welcoming arms.  
  
"Kendra, if you could move aside I believe I may have the answer…" Giles stepped forward followed closely by Joyce.  
  
Before either of them could move a shrill scream of pain emanated from the training room.  
  
"Quickly, Rupert…before she does something terrible…" Joyce yelled.  
  
Black veins traced across Willow's face as she stood back and glared at Xander. Her jaw dropped with shock. "Xander," she whispered.  
  
"I know, Wills…" Xander tried to smile and failed.  
  
"But you hate vampires…why?" Willow's eyes gradually turned back to their usual colour and her hair faded back to red.  
  
"She never saw me! Only Angel…Why not me? I love her…"  
  
Willow shuddered. "Xander, you're her friend- her best friend. Buffy loved you, just not in the way you wanted!"  
  
"I know, but I guess deep down I always wondered maybe if I were a vamp she might look at me different…Lame, I know, but…" Xander's eyes filled with tears and he hung his head in shame.  
  
"This is stupid! I can't believe that after all this time you thought Buffy would be interested in you…I don't understand…" Willow floated down to the floor as confusion filled her.  
  
"It's just when my Master called for me to work for him and I saw how he had all these women falling at his feet…and all the feelings and thoughts I had came back and I thought, if I was turned then maybe Buffy might, you know…"  
  
Willow shook her head. "Xander, no…she loved Angel for who he was, not what he was…"  
  
"Yeah, Deadboy…" Jealousy and hatred poured out of Xander.  
  
"Angel left because he knew that he and Buffy would never work. He knew that Buffy needed more than a vampire…he loved her enough to let her go and now you have taken everything from her. All because of a stupid crush!" Willow hissed.  
  
Xander pulled against his taut chains and screamed at Willow. "It's not a crush. I love her! I love Buffy…"  
  
"What about Anya? I thought you loved her?" Willow snarled angrily.  
  
"Ahn…yeah, I do. Just, it's not the same as Buffy, though..."  
  
Willow's eyes filled with tears. "Xander, I thought I knew you, but now…I just don't think I ever did…"  
  
"Wills, don't say that. We've been friends forever, you are my best friend ever since kindergarten…" Xander smiled at the memory of their first meeting. "Remember the yellow crayon?"  
  
"Yeah I do, but Xander, do you understand what you've done?" Willow turned her back and began to walk away from her childhood.  
  
"Willow, don't go… please… let me out of these chains and we can talk." Xander begged.  
  
Willow paused and turned, her eyes filled with hope.  
  
Then they narrowed as she read Xander's mind. Her hair turned black and she lunged forwards. "You think I'll let you go so you can go back to Dracula? That's sick!" She yelled and floated back towards Xander.  
  
"Wills, please! Lemme go and I can go back… Dracula will turn me and I can help Buffy…" Xander's madness was complete.  
  
His mind had broken once he had realised that Buffy had been turned as a result of his petty actions. Now all he had to cling to was the release of his soul when he was turned.  
  
Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much…  
  
"If you're so eager for death, I can arrange it!" Willow made a gesture with her hands and crude stitches appeared across Xander's mouth sealing it shut. With another gesture his shirt ripped open, exposing his chest to Willow's angry gaze.  
  
With a flick of her wrist a dagger that hung on the wall flew into her hand. Willow tossed it into the air and it hovered above her palm. "I think I'll make it go in real slow…" With that the dagger moved towards Xander's chest.  
  
Willow was lost in the power of the dark magicks she had channelled and was focused on getting revenge for Buffy – no matter the cost to her. Willow didn't see Xander anymore - only a man who had essentially murdered Buffy and let her be defiled.  
  
"**Halt.**" Willow's voice boomed as the dagger pierced Xander's chest. It stilled and a trickle of blood oozed out and down Xander's heaving chest. His eyes pleaded for mercy as his mouth worked against the thread holding his lips shut. Xander shook his head, his eyes begging for mercy.  
  
Willow tilted her head and considered the bound form of her Xander-shaped friend.  
  
"**Maybe I should just skin you alive?**"she hissed angrily.  
  
--------------------

The door slammed open and Giles stepped through. His eyes were filled with amazement at the tableau before him. "**Bind**!"  
  
A green glow enveloped Willow's arms and her head dropped back.  
  
Joyce peered over his shoulder and gasped. She pushed past Giles and ran to Willow and Xander.  
  
Gingerly she reached over and pulled the dagger from Xander's chest. Throwing it to the floor she ripped part of Xander's shirt off and stemmed the flow of blood.  
  
Giles walked over to Willow and ran his hand over the now unconscious Wiccan's face. "Willow, what have you done?" he whispered sadly.  
  
"Giles, we need to get Xander to a hospital!" Joyce hissed.  
  
"Mom?" Dawn called through the door.  
  
"No! Dawn, stay out of here; you don't want to see this!" Joyce called over her shoulder, but she was too late, her daughter's scream of horror filled the entire shop.  
  
"Tara…Anya, get her out of here and take her home now!" Joyce ordered. She didn't want either of the young women to witness the macabre scene in the room. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she wanted to protect the two women from the horrors inflicted on Xander by Willow.  
  
Giles rushed over to Dawn and lead her out of the room and slammed the door shut. He tried to calm the now hysterical teen.  
  
"Here, let me take her." Anya stepped over and pulled Dawn into her arms. She looked over at Tara who was frozen in place. "Come on, we're going…it's better if you don't see this…" Anya's mouth quivered as she tried to push away the brief glimpse of Xander's tortured form from her mind.  
  
Tara nodded woodenly and the three of them left without another word.  
  
Whistler stepped up next to Giles. "Nice bit of mojo there – didn't know you had it in you…"  
  
Giles whipped off his glasses and began to clean them. "Not mine, I just borrowed them from a friend…"  
  
"When?" Kendra asked quietly.  
  
"I called someone I know in Devon – she agreed to let me use the coven's powers." Giles sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "I could sense the magicks Willow was channelling and made the call…"  
  
"A good call, Watcher." Whistler patted Giles on the shoulder.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Kendra glanced over at the shut door.  
  
"I need to call Althania, she and the others will teleport Willow over to the coven…they'll be able to help her. Xander…I don't know…"  
  
Whistler adjusted his hat and walked over to the door. "That's where we come in…"  
  
Kendra took Giles's arm and gently lead him after Whistler.  
  
A/N - Okay don't kill me for lack of Spuffy - they're fine all snuggled up and basking happily in the afterglow - next chapter is all about them I swear hand on my Spuffy luving heart  
  
Did I do okay with Willow and Xander? Megan inspired me to play with the show canon here and boom it all fell into place!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thank you to spikeskat for betaing for me!!!

Italics thoughts

Spike gradually surfaced from the deepest sleep he had ever experienced since he was turned. The arms of Morpheus had never been so welcoming, or restful. His last thought that had followed him into sleep, still filled him with contentment.

Tasting his delectable Childe's blood had revealed something precious to the elder vampire and Spike was filled with amazement and concern, _'Does she love me because I'm her sire or was it something more?'_ Spike hoped it was the latter and not just a Sire/Childe love – now that he had tasted her blood and skin, he wanted all of her- mind, body, and soul.

The last few hours were not something he had expected – any of it. When he had taken those fateful steps into Dracula's mansion, his focus had been on getting the Slayer out of there and back home. Never had he expected to have her as his own, physically or familially!

Spike had never even allowed the smidgen of hope that Buffy would ever look at him with anything but hate to surface, keeping that secret yearning buried deep in the furtherest recesses of his mind. He had firmly repressed that desire and instead had focused on sulking about being chipped and railing against the hand that fate had dealt him.

Helping her while she was comatose and then later, as she had been awake, was a revelation for Spike. Just being able to have physical contact with his one and only Childe had fulfilled him in ways he had never before had while he was with Dru. Even better that it was Buffy – someone who he, if he was honest, had ached for from the moment he had clapped eyes on her. That fateful first night when he had watched her gyrate on the dance floor of the Bronze, caught up in the seductive rhythm of the music blasting from the speakers – he had never imagined in his wildest and most fevered dreams that they would end up like this.

One of them dead by the other's hand...maybe. Instead, they lay curled trustingly around each other in his bed.

It was different and yet he wanted more.

He craved more...

Spike tightened his arms around the slender form that was lay sprawled out naked over his chest. His semi-hard cock was pressed intimately against Buffy's belly as she lay between his legs, fast asleep. Her sated form was limp and soft as his legs and arms cradled her close.

Unable to resist, he blinked his eyes open and devoured the pleasant sight of his Childe fast asleep on top of him.

Buffy's face was mashed against his chest, a soft snore escaping her parted lips. His nipple firmed at the waft of cool air that escaped her mouth, causing him to purr softly. _'Bloody hell I'm purring!'_ If he were able, Spike would have blushed red at the poncy sound that was erupting from his chest.

'_When have I ever purred before?'_ Spike pondered, frowning. Spike wracked his brain trying to remember and failed. He looked down at his Childe as she started to drool, and smiled – it was only for her – because of her. _'Hell she even looks cute drooling and with her hair looking like it had been styled by a blind hairdresser...' _

Spike cradled her gently – trying not to wake her by poking her with his rapidly hardening cock. Instead, he began to work out what they would do next. He knew that Buffy would want to face Drac and exact some sort of justice not only for his turning her, but also for the degradation she had been forced to endure. When that happened, he was determined to be standing at her back ...protecting her with all that he was.

Spike tried to repress the shiver of worry about how Buffy's friends and family would react to her being turned and him becoming her Sire.

'_Nothing they say or do will ever separate us!' _he silently vowed, his eyes flashing amber. With a small growl, he forced his possessive demonic instincts aside and focused on what needed to be done.

Spike started a mental list – training first. _'Need to know what she can and can't do physically, as well as mentally. I need her strong for whatever Sunnyhell may throw at her...'_ Her disappearing trick seemed to have been another facet of Drac's that she had inherited, along with the lack of an apparent "game face." Spike wondered if there were more revelations to come. He was looking forward to dancing with her.

They needed to test her abilities and try to incorporate all the changes her mind and body had gone through recently into her fighting style. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. _'Startin to sound like Ripper...' _

At the thought of Giles, Spike sighed softly. He knew the Watcher would have trouble adapting to Buffy's changes. But he hoped that his fellow Brit would rise to the occasion. _'If the sod doesn't, I'll...I'll...bugger the sodding chip! Not like I can thump Rupes if he makes Buffy cry. Wonder if I could get Buffy to bite him?'_

Spike dismissed that thought with a wry smile, more likely she would bite him for suggesting it.

He looked down at Buffy who snorted softly and rubbed her scrunched up nose against his chest – her human instincts were still there.

'_Got to get her to call her Mum...'_

Spike grimaced that – he was worried that Buffy's newly found calm might shatter once she heard Joyce's voice. He knew that his precious Childe would want to go home soon to her mother and family. Spike grimaced at the, no doubt, hostile reception he would get from them and hoped that Buffy would stand up to them and defend him. Part of him knew she would – once he had sensed her love for him he had realised this, but the William-esque aspects of Spike were getting nervous.

From tasting her blood when they had made love earlier, Spike knew she was hoping that he would protect her from their questions and reactions - and he would. From all of them, even Angel.

'_Bugger all! Need to get her to call Peaches as well! Bad enough me having to speak to him the other well not doing that again! Once a year is more than enough of the git with the hair gel fetish...' _

Spike grudgingly accepted that one of them was going to have to call and explain what had happened. He knew that Angel would be brooding himself into a righteous snit over the conversation the other day. _'All I bloody well need is Granddad swanning in to town all soulful and wanting a fight...'_

Buffy cracked open an eye and peered through her eyelashes at Spike, who appeared deep in thought and chewing his way through his pouty lower lip. She tried to suppress a small smile and failed. _'He looks so cute when he is all pondery.'_

She had woken slowly, contentment filling her in a way she had never imagined. Buffy had never thought that she would find comfort, love, and happiness in Spike's arms. She knew that it wasn't just the Sire/Childe bond; it was much more than that. For a long time now she had seemed restless, ever since she had met the First Slayer in her dreams. Her hunting every night had been a physical manifestation of that restlessness and now for the first time she felt at peace and in love.

'_CRAP!' _Buffy curled her legs under her and sat up between Spike's splayed legs, her hazel eyes wide at her sudden realisation. Without realising, she grabbed hold of Spike's inner thighs, squeezing tightly, her nails digging into the soft pale skin.

"Oww!" Spike howled at the sensation of her nails curled into his inner thighs, so close to his dangly bits. His hands wrapped around her thin wrists, gently pulled her hands away from the reddened skin. "Buffy, luv, watch where you grab!"

"Spike!"

"Yeah, luv," he tilted his head and gazed up at the startled Slayer sitting between his legs. His eyes ran appreciatively over her slender form, lingering on her quivering breasts for a long and lusty moment, before looking back up to at her face. He was filled with a creeping fear that she regretted what had been the best night of his unlife.

Buffy looked down at their linked hands and then beyond them at his now erect cock, which rested against his stomach. She savoured the sight of his erection and licked her lips. Goosebumps erupted all over her body at the memory of what they had done. She tilted her head and watched as his muscles on his chest flexed and tightened under her appreciative gaze. He was yumworthy.

"Buffy? You still in there?"

"Huh?"

Spike smirked and raised his scarred eyebrow, secretly delighted at her unabashed appraisal of his assets – not that he hadn't just enjoyed hers either! "Wots wrong, Buffy?" his voice was low and filled with a sensual burr.

"I...I love you?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I sensed that last night, gorgeous, when I drank from you," Spike replied gently. Realising that, her revelation was something that was not easy for her, especially since the incident that shall not be named. _'Friggin arse – always makes a mess...'_ He knew that Buffy had kept her feelings and heart closed.

For her to voice her feelings to him, and so openly, it was a gift he treasured. Spike knew he had to tread carefully Otherwise he would be left with a kick to the head and the lovely sight of his Childe's pretty backside as she ran for the hills.

"I really do, and it's not just a weird vampy thing either!" Buffy's eyes widened even more at her frankness. She peered through her hair at Spike, waiting for him to make a snide remark and was pleasantly surprised.

He released one of her hands and brushed her tumbled hair off her face. His hand cupped the back of her head pulled her down to his lips, where he caught hers in a sweet and gentle kiss that seemed to last forever. He pulled back and sighed softly against the fullness of her mouth.

"Time for layin all my cards on the table too, pet." Spike took a deep breath, "I love you too, Buffy," he whispered and then pulled her in for another kiss that rapidly changed into a ravenous devouring of each others mouths.

As they began to writhe and thrust against each other, Spike mentally promised he would talk to his Childe about his plans, later...much later...

The room was filled with their sighs and kisses as they slowly rocked to new heights of passion as they both made love to each other. Their actions binding them closer as the minutes and hours passed. Their insatiable appetites for the other were spurred on by their declarations of love.

And this was their way of consummating it for all eternity.

"Come on, sexy, do your worst!" Spike waggled his tongue at Buffy as he leapt over her head in a single leap. He twisted his body into a somersault and landed behind her. Reached over, he grabbed her luscious backside and squeezed it as he danced away, laughing at her small growl of frustration.

After spending the afternoon exploring each other's bodies in a sensual feast, which had later culminated in a shower...which was naughty enough to make Caligula blush, they had reluctantly pulled on some work out clothes and stumbled downstairs to feed.

Once they had both eaten - Buffy had managed to drink the warmed blood without her usual reaction - they had pushed the dining table aside and begun training.

The two blonds had traded a blur of blows and had discovered that Buffy had retained her Slayer power alongside her new vampiric strengths, much to their delight. And for the last few hours they had been training in hand to hand and utilising the few weapons that Spike had secreted around the cabin.

He still wasn't sure how he was going to extract the small hand axe that was currently embedded in the high ceiling. Buffy had underestimated her power when she had thrown in up in the air, and it had hit the wooden ceiling with a resounding thud and remained there.

"I'm gonna get you for that, you perv!" Buffy teased as she turned and began a series of cartwheels, culminating with her pinning Spike to the floor.

Spike peered up from between her thighs, which were planted on either side of his neck. Buffy looked down triumphantly at her pinned lover. "Gotcha!" she teased.

Spike reached up and cradled her backside in his large hands and gave her a gentle squeeze. "That you have, though have to say, not complaining here." He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, and then gave the same spot a gentle nibble.

Buffy giggled and sat back on his chest and ran her hands through his rumpled hair. "As I said...perv!"

Spike rubbed his head into her fingers and purred happily, "just appreciating the view, Childe."

Buffy rolled off him and pressed her body against his side resting her head against his shoulder. "That was fun! I don't remember the last time I enjoyed training so much!"

Spike pressed a kiss to top of her head and sat up, pulling Buffy with him. "Glad you enjoyed it, pet. Got me all worked up though," he gestured at his erection that was tenting his sweats.

Buffy ran her hand over his cloth covered cock.

"So I can see!" she purred as her fingers slid upwards and pulled the sweats down. Their training had turned her on more than she had ever expected – watching Spike's lithe form twisting and moving as they fought had been a distraction, and she had let in a few hits that normally would never have gotten past her guard.

She had trained and now she wanted to play.

"Lie down Spike," she whispered huskily, pushing him back against the floor as she tore his t-shirt in half and ran her nails down his muscled chest. Her fingers tweaked his pale pink nipples, teasing them erect before she leaned over and ran her tongue over them, switching from one to the other. Her hands pulled his sweats down and Spike kicked them off.

**Sorry guys FFnet rules have to take the naughty bits out again!!! You know where to find the full version - really sorry.... Am worried some of the bits above were pushing it as it is!!!**

"We need to call your mum," he rasped. Spike reluctantly eased out of Buffy and collapsed next her with a loud groan.

Buffy rolled her head to peer at Spike in surprise. "_So_ not what I was expecting to hear after what we just did!" She gestured at his limp cock that lay on his thigh glistening with their combined spendings.

Spike popped open an eye and glared at his giggling lover. "That really is not funny, Slayer," he rumbled as he pulled her giggling body onto his and playfully nipped at her chin.

"I should hope not! Mom plus sex equals ewwwww!" Buffy kissed Spike on the tip of his nose and then settled her head under his chin.

"Luv, we need to call her. And as much as I hate saying this, we need to head back to Sunnyhell..." he trailed off, waiting to hear her response.

Buffy nodded her head. "I know we have to go home...but can we hold off on calling Mom please?" She tried to suppress the fear that was filling her at facing her Mom and the others.

'_Oh god! Xander...' _She had no idea what she was going to do or say when she was finally face to face with Xander. Not after what he had done to her.

"Luv, your Mum'll be fine. I promise! She'll be glad just to have you back and in one piece."

Spike bit his tongue; he didn't want them to be parted. He was sure that Buffy would want to move in with her Mum, and he would be left on the outside. He hated the idea of them not being together, but he would abide by whatever his Childe decided.

"Huh?"

Spike's whispered words pulled her thoughts from Xander, and she began to worry over her mom's reaction to her changes. She was especially worried about her mom's reaction to the fact that she would be living with Spike now and not returning home. She pulled a face at the thought of her Mom's reaction. But there was no way she was gonna be separated from Spike. Not now, not ever. _'But we are sooo not living in that smelly old crypt!' _She promised herself.

"Joyce'll be wanting to see you soon, luv. We should get going now that it's dark."

"Okaaaaaaay," she drawled and reluctantly sat up. In a smooth motion, she stood, pulling Spike up with her.

"Come on, pet. We'll come back here as often as you want. I promise." Spike gently pulled Buffy down the steps and towards the Desoto, where he had already packed their bags. Mr Gordo sat in splendour on the dashboard.

"I know, but I really like it here..." Buffy's glanced over her shoulder at the rose covered cabin and drank it in one last time. Turning her head, she looked out over the pond and sighed. "It's so peaceful here. I love your home, Spike."

Spike lit a cigarette and puffed on it for a moment before looking down into Buffy's wide eyes. "No, luv, it's our home. What's mine is yours."

Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead on his chest. "Thank you, Spike. For this and for everything. I...I love you."

"My pleasure, pet. And, Buffy, I love you too." With that he kissed her before reluctantly breaking the kiss and pushing her gently towards the car. "Come on time to go."


	14. Chapter 14

Waves hello!!

Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews!!! Am stunned my scribbles as review worthy!!! THANK YOU.

Okay massive edit here cos of squishy spot touching - sorry - you can find it on the link below in the text but only if your of age please!!!

Italics thoughts

Bold where Giles is writing cos I couldn't use fancy writing grrrr

Chapter 14

Giles sat in the darkened shop and stared blindly down at his opened journal - his fountain pen laid across the half-filled page. He reached for the bottle of whisky he had retrieved from behind the counter and poured a shot into his Earl Grey.  
_  
'How do I record the events of the last few days without losing what small grasp I have left on my sanity?'_ Giles hesitantly picked up his pen and began to write. His small crabbed writing started to fill the pages with the more salient events of the last few days.  
  
**It is with great regret that I record this -  
  
Willow Rosenberg - a dear child and a bright student, allowed her grief and anger to colour her behaviour towards her erstwhile friend, Xander Harris. His betrayal of my Slayer, Buffy, resulted in her death and rebirth at the hands of Vlad the Impaler. I had not expected such a dramatic reaction by Ms Rosenberg - but sadly she attacked and very nearly killed Xander. Though, to be honest, I was tempted to rip the prat's spine out myself.  
  
Fortunately, with the help of Althentia and some of her coven, I was able to contain Willow before she was able to do anything she would regret. The coven then teleported her to them and will assess the depths to which Willow sank into - with her use of dark magicks - I do fear that the poor girl may never recover from what she attempted to do to Xander.  
  
The coven feels she might benefit from some exhaustive counselling and some training to better her control and to teach her not to turn to the darker side of magic. They have promised to contact me daily and provide progress reports on Willow's efforts.  
  
I pray for her and hope that she will be able to return to us soon.  
**  
Giles dropped the pen and ignored the drop of ink that fell onto the table. He reached over and sipped some of his cooling tea and grimaced at the aftertaste of alcohol. He was exhausted but this was the first time in days that he had been able to sit down and record his perspective of the events. He wanted to do so before the next chain of events occurred. He knew that Buffy and Spike would be returning to Sunnydale and wanted to be best prepared for whatever occured.  
  
Giles reached over and picked up his fountain pen. His fingers flexed and relaxed around the barrel as he stared down at the blank page. He had no idea what to say about Xander - the anger inside him was clawing its way up his throat and the normally reserved Watcher wanted to rail at the world. It was not fair what had happened to his Slayer - to be betrayed by a friend and turned into something she fought nightly - all because of some deeply rooted insane desire that Harris had.  
  
**What to say about Alexander Lavelle Harris – well, he is a traitor and a murderer - does that suffice? His actions have resulted in the turning of Buffy and the fall into dark magics of Willow Rosenberg. Both young women are his closest friends and yet he managed to rip one away from the sun and her calling and the other he nearly caused to embrace evil.  
  
I can only thank whatever Powers that Whistler and Kendra work for. Whistler has taken Xander away - I'm not sure where, and to be honest, I truly don't care. Both the emissaries assure me that Xander will be helped and that we do not have to be concerned anymore over his welfare – sadly, it is easy to say this but, in reality, we are concerned despite his recent actions – but there was little we could do.  
  
Lastly I must add that the partners of both Xander and Willow are deeply hurt by their actions and they are struggling to accept what has occurred. Poor Tara and poor Anya- I can only imagine how these events will affect them. I am unsure as to how they will handle this.**  
  
Giles put down the fountain pen and pulled his glasses off and rubbed his red-rimmed eyes. The strain of the last few days and Xander's behaviour had aged him – he was exhausted but needed to finish his journal entries. Giles slipped on his glasses and smoothed the page flat and began to write his more recent concerns down about Riley Finn, who had disappointed him so much.

**As I have noted earlier (see pages 234-238 and pages 245) Buffy's current boyfriend, Riley Finn's behaviour is becoming much more erratic and his fascination with being bitten has I believe become extremely hazardous for all of us. We would do well to isolate him from further contact with us if he refuses to listen to reason. I will not have the remaining members of our group exposed to danger.**

**Additionally Whistler's recent revelation of Buffy's vampiric nature has me concerned – what will Riley's reaction be and also how will he act in response to Spike being Buffy's sire.**

**How will we all?**

Giles carefully blotted the ink and blew on it to dry it, then rose tiredly to lock the journal away under the counter. He wanted to go home and sleep - tomorrow he planned to spend the day with the remaining Summers women, as well as Tara and Anya. He smiled at the memory of the latter two - Anya's offer to sleep with Tara in a non-gay way for comfort, which had brought a faint smile to the Wiccan's lips before she had accepted eagerly - not wanting to be alone.

Giles straightened after locking the drawers and stared absently at the door, wondering briefly where Riley had disappeared to - and whether or not he would survive his new addiction. It seemed that the ex-soldier was not prepared to listen to any of them about the dangers of the new blood sport he found so exciting. Another thing for him to worry about - at least now it was in the open and precautions could be taken. He dearly hoped that Riley would see reason and stop playing Russian roulette with his life, and in turn, with theirs.

------------------

"Harder...harder." Riley groaned as the vampiress he had hired for the night sank her teeth deeper into the crook of his elbow and greedily suckled at the vein she had tapped into with her fangs. He pulled her closer and rocked against her cold skinny body, his cock was engorged with excitement and as he began to feel more and more light-headed his excitement rose. Reaching down, his blood-whore slid her hand into the front of his slacks and fumbled for his erection; once her strong fingers were wrapped around it she began to jerk him off with a practised hand.  
  
Riley as usual didn't last long, and with a yell, he coated her fingers with a small amount of cum and fell back panting. Riley remained unaware of the sly grin on the vampire's face as she still drank from his arm. She was silently gloating that she had the Slayer's boyfriends' sperm all over her hands and his blood in her mouth - so much for her being the protector of the innocent! She couldn't even protect her man from himself...

--------------------

Tara lay next to Anya and stared at the ceiling; the ex-demoness was fast asleep and snoring louder than a bear. The two women had come back to Anya's small apartment and had been curled up on the bed talking until Anya had finally fallen asleep. Both of them were devastated at the loss of their lovers - but were hoping that in time Xander and Willow would return. It had been Anya who had suggested that now they needed to be more proactive in the Scooby meetings and to be ready to help Buffy when she returned.

Tara had been stunned at the frank woman's amazing offer and had nodded in agreement. As Anya had said - they were the remaining Scoobies and they needed to be ready for anything!  
  
She had then confided in the bemused Tara about some rumours in the demon world that something big was coming to Sunnydale - she wasn't sure what, but was trying to find out. It was after that announcement that Anya had nodded off, leaving Tara awake and wondering where Willow was and if she was okay.  
  
Tara rolled onto her side and faced Anya, she closed her eyes and tried to force the images of Willow's dark hair and eyes away. She shuddered in horror at the pain her red-headed witch had inflicted on Xander - Tara was stunned at the depth of anger Willow had drawn on to channel the dark magics she had used.  
  
_'Her Willow tree had nearly been lost to her!' _Tara thought with a shudder.  
  
Anya snorted loudly and rolled away from Tara; her movements were jerky even in sleep.  
  
Tara prayed to Gaia that Giles's friend Althenia and the coven she headed would be able to help Willow, and that she could come back to them soon.

--------------

Dawn shivered and curled up closer to her mom - both of them were fast asleep. There was an air of expectation over the house.  
  
It was waiting.  
  
Waiting for something.

------------------

"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, luv?" Spike reached over and pulled Buffy across the seat until she was tucked up against his side and with his free hand steered the Desoto towards the outskirts of Sunnydale. They had made good time, which annoyed him immensely as he couldn't bear to be parted from his Slayer.  
  
But he knew she'd want to go home to her Mum. His jaw clenched tightly at the thought of not being able to hold her against him all night while they slept. The idea that he wouldn't be able to smell her unique scent whenever he wanted was starting to make his heart ache with fear - he was going to lose her to her family and those judgmental friends of hers.  
  
"Uhh, Spike, you okay?" Buffy peered up at the morose face of her lover and wondered how he had managed to move from happy to grouchy in seconds. _'Was it something I did?' She_ wondered nervously.  
  
Spike took his eyes off the road and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, briefly burying his nose in her hair and taking a deep breath, imprinting her scent on his senses - it would have to tide him over for now.  
  
"Fine luv, what's on your mind?" he rumbled. His eyes spotted the Welcome to Sunnydale sign; he let out a rueful sigh knowing that Buffy wouldn't let him have his usual fun with it.  
  
"Spike, where are we staying when we get back?" Buffy whispered quietly. She had decided not to be a weenie and just ask and see what happened.  
  
Spike swerved the car as he looked down in shock. The car's action caused an ominous crunch.

Buffy slid off the bench seat and ended up squished in the footwell, glaring up at Spike.  
  
Spike slammed on the brakes and the classic car shuddered to a halt. "Wot did you say?"  
  
"What did you hit?" Buffy shrieked as she struggled back onto the leather seat and kneeling, peered out the back of the car.  
  
Spike eyed the luscious leather clad arse that she was waving in his face and couldn't resist reaching up and giving it a gentle slap. "Oi, Slayer, pay attention!"  
  
"Spike!" She turned back to face him, still kneeling and rubbed her posterior, pouting. "You killed the sign!"  
  
"I did? Really? I did it without even trying - soddin' brilliant!" Spike knelt up and peered out the back window with a massive smirk on his face.

He turned back to face his girl. "See! It's fate! Even when I'm not trying, I knock the bugger over. I get it!"

------------------

Buffy stared at the smiling bleached idiot next to her and really began to get mad, '_he's more interested in running over a stupid sign than he is about the fact I asked him where **WE** were gonna stay!'_ Buffy crossed her arms and pouted even more. He was beginning to bug her!

Spike cocked his head and stared at the delicious sight of his girl's lower lips jutting out in an adorable pout, a pout, he was beginning to realise he would never have the strength to stand up to.  
  
"You stink!" Buffy huffed and glared over at the perplexed vamp kneeling next to her.  
  
"I don't! I'll have you know my clothes are fresh on after our shower!" Spike's eyes glazed over at the memories of the two of them wet and soap covered, entangled in each other's arms. He needed her once more before she went home. _'Hang on! Wot did she say before I crashed into the sign? Oh...bollocks, I do stink.'  
_  
He looked up through his lashes at Buffy who was now sitting back down and staring out the window while muttering about how stupid vampires wereï‚ especially male ones‚ and how they were no different to human guys.  
  
"Buffy, luv? You're right, I am a smelly bad rude man." Spike sucked in his cheeks and batted his eyelashes and then pulling out his most devastating weapon - he curled his tongue against the back of his teeth and raised his scarred brow.

"Can you forgive me? It's just when you said we...I was surprised, and then it deteriorated from there," Spike rumbled huskily.  
  
Buffy bit her lower lip as she watch Spike pull out all his come hither tricks and tried not to snigger.  
  
"Buffy, pet, please talk to me!" Spike whispered into her ear as he leant over and nibbled his way down her pale throat and pressed an open mouth kiss on her collarbone.  
  
"Spike, you ignored me! I was all with the brave Buffy, askin' you where we were staying - cos there is nooo way I'm leaving you now! And what do you do? Crash through the sign and then act like a Frat boy over it!"  
  
Spike looked at the pouty lip and leant over and caught it between his, suckling it gently. He pulled back and looked deep into his Childe's eyes. "M'sorry luv, you caught me by surprise - you sure you don't want to say with yer mum?" He hated asking, but he had to offer a way out.  
  
Buffy shook her head firmly. "Nu uh. I'm staying with you! So deal with it!" Inwardly she was shaking with nerves - what if he rejected her? She had never been all brave relationshippy Buffy - but she was different now. It wasn't just the new set of fangs or her sun allergy - she felt loved and supported by Spike and this made her feel stronger and more in control of herself.

Spike's face lit up and all his posturing vanished as a boyish smile appeared. His eyes flashed with relief and joy.

"Oh love, you won't regret thisï‚ ever!" He reached over and pulled an un-resisting Buffy into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. Pulling back he panted. "Buffy, you ever shagged in a classic?"  
  
Buffy arched an eyebrow. "What? Do you mean‚ have I been parking or have I shagged on old fart? Cos it'd be yup to both – though not further than second base with the former!" she added hastily as Spike's nostrils flared in anger.

Spike tried not to growl at the thought of some spotty git fumbling all over his girl - it was bad enough imagining her with Angelus or Whitebread!

"Forget it...Lets get going if we're going to find shelter for the rest of the night." He sat back down and gripped the steering wheel. With a flick of his wrist he had the engine going and slammed his foot on the accelerator. "Old fart, my aunt Fanny...m'in the prime of my unlife..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Buffy eyed her grumpy Sire out of the corner of one eye. '_Men are such babies!_' She decided to see if she could stop Spike from being all pouty and grumbly.

Crawling over into the back seat, Buffy slipped off her top and wriggled out of her leather trousers, all the while unnoticed by Spike who was deep in thought.  
  
Buffy kicked her clothes onto the floor and then wriggled out of her soaked thong, which she then expertly flicked so that it hit Spike in the cheek.  
  
_'What the ruddy hell was that!' _Spike glanced down at the whisp of lace that sat on his thigh. The scent of his Childe's arousal flooded his senses and for the second time in minutes he slammed on the brakes and turned off the engine. He looked over his shoulder at the giggling blonde who lay on her side, with her head propped up on her hand and the other draped over her hip and covering her mons.  
  
"Oh, baby wants to play, does she?" Spike laughed as he shrugged off his duster, opened the driver door and stepped out. He stalked over and pulled open the car door and peered in at his sweetheart and his eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight that greeted him

**Sorry massive edit cos of the naughty bits! If you are of age and want to read it then go to www. bring on the bloodshed . com (I had to space inbetween so as to post the URL so adjust and check out the House of Bloodshed - unedited chappies are on my site)**  
  
For several long minutes, they lay there entwined in each other's arms and kissing softly, savoring the moment. Spike cradled Buffy's face in his hands and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose, then he finally eased his wrung out cock from her and pulled Buffy's sated body up until her back rested against the car door.  
  
A rush of their combined release soaked into the leather of the seat, anointing it with their scent. Spike smiled, knowing that whenever he got into the Desoto from now he would be aching and hard for his girl - just from the smell that saturated the back seat.  
  
"Hmmm, Spike... that was amazing! I've never... you know... in the backseat of a car." Buffy leant over and pressed a sloppy kiss to Spike's lips.  
  
"Thought it was a US custom? Right of passage or what not..." Spike teased as he handed her clothes to her, sniggering as she slapped him up the back of his head. He kissed her apologetically and then helped her dress - in the confined space it took them both longer to cloth themselves.  
  
"So Spike, where are we going now?" Buffy asked hesitantly. She didn't want to see her Mom or the others just yet - instead she wanted to curl up around Spike and sleep.  
  
"Was pondering that, luv. How about we crash at a hotel until we get something sorted? Cos I can't see yer Mum opening up house and hearth to yours truly. Especially as I'm shaggin' her daughter." Spike helped Buffy climb over into the front seat as he talked. He then climbed out and slid back into the drivers seat.  
  
As he started the engine, he mentally reminding himself to call in a few favours and see about setting up somewhere for them to live. He knew that Buffy wouldn't consider the crypt - not with the Harmony history it had associated with it. _'Bugger, forgot all about Harm - better pop round and have a chat with the bint.'_ Spike cringed at the thought of Harmony and the conversation that would entail when he returned to collect his stuff from the crypt.  
  
Buffy's eyes lit up with delight. "Oh! A hotel would be of the good – cos, you know, big tub and all!" She refrained from adding a squeak of relief at the delay in seeing the Scoobies and her Mom. She wanted just another night with Spike. Then she would be strong enough to face them all.  
  
Spike smirked. "Like how you think, Slayer. Come. Lets find somewhere swanky for you."  
  
With that the Desoto roared off into the night, it's passengers unaware of the silent observer who had watched their lovemaking and overheard their plans. Then the silent vampire turned and transformed into a bat and flew off.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Okay wee reminder - Kendra a few chapters back helped out Spike and Buffy against magical thralls and influences - making them immune - this comes into play in this chapter with interesting consequences.  
  
Also have cherry picked a few things from the show but they are out of sync hence the appearance of you know what at the Magic box in this chapter!! This fic is not following the show just picking out bits to play with here!

Italics - thoughts

A/N – thank you to Megan for all her betaing and help with plot bunnies!!

"So you'll get it sorted, right? Windows and all...Yeah... I know it's a lot, but you owe me big and now I'm callin' the marker in, Clem," Spike whispered into his mobile. He was sitting on the edge of the bath in the hotel room; Buffy was curled up asleep in the king-size bed.

He'd slipped into the large bathroom and started organising a place for them to call home. He had some dosh stashed away, but he had decided to call in an old debt. The saggy skinned demon owed him for bankrolling him at the poker table, and the tidy sum of a hundred Tonkanese kittens added up to a lot.

It was early morning and he was trying to delay heading over to face the firing squad; he wanted his Childe to rest a bit more. But he knew that Buffy wanted to see her Mum and the others now that they were back. Spike had picked a hotel with access to the sewers and they had only a short walk to the basement of the Magic Box.

For now, he left her sleeping - she needed her strength.

Spike also wanted some time to sort out their digs before they left so as to give Buffy something to look forward too. He was worried like hell about the Scoobies reactions towards her change and was desperate to protect her from them. But with the chip in his head, all he could do was attack them verbally and hope that it'd work.

Though the chip wasn't going to stop him from ripping Harris's head off. The blond vampire wondered how much pain he was going to suffer through when he did that. Not that it mattered; Harris was in for a world of pain for his betrayal of Buffy and he couldn't wait to be judge, jury and executioner.

A squawk from the phone drew his attention back to the conversation.

"Right, so the place'll be sorted for tomorrow? Good...you can get me on the mobile until then...I don't want to hear anything about problems – just sort it and then we're even, mate." Spike paused and nodded, "yeah, Clem. I'll see you tomorrow night. Thanks for this..." With that he snapped the phone shut and left it on the counter.

Giles waited until everyone was seated. Tara, Anya and Joyce watched as he paced back and forth. He had been shocked to the core when he had opened up the shop that morning and had found the message on the answer phone. He had called Joyce immediately and organised for her to meet him along with the others as soon as possible.

Joyce had arrived quickly after dropping Dawn off at school and the two girls had arrived soon after. All of them looked as tired as he did, dark circles around their red-rimmed eyes. They took their seats and gratefully accepted the coffees that Joyce had brought with her.

"Right, umm..." Giles turned to face the three women and sighed. "I think you might want to hear this." With that he turned and pressed play on the shop phone.

"Watcher, thought I'd give you a heads up. Slayer and I'll be in later. Can you get the troops gathered so we don't have to go over and over the situation. Also, Watcher, anyone who makes the Slayer cry answers to me." The message ended with a growl and then it was cut off.

Joyce looked up at Giles, hope filling her eyes. "Buffy's coming home?"

Giles nodded, "it appears so."

Tara and Anya glanced at each other.

"Are you going to tell them about..." Tara trailed off and gestured to the empty training room. She couldn't bring herself to say their names – their absence was already deeply felt even though it had only been twelve hours or so. She had fretted all night about Willow, wondering if she was scared or missing her. The coven had called to say that she had arrived and that they would contact them. Nothing else was said.

"Well, I imagine we'll have too...I can't imagine how she'll react though..." Giles sighed and sat down. He rested his head in his hands. Anya reached over and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. He looked over and smiled briefly at her, the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Anya folded her arms and wondered whether or not Xander was still alive. She knew that the Powers could be capricious and was worried sick about him. But on the other hand she knew Buffy had a right to vengeance and she had no idea how she felt about that...

Joyce cleared her throat. "So, what do you think will happen? How will Buffy behave now she's, well, you know...I mean, can I hug her or not?"

Giles stared at the resilient woman for a moment, he was constantly being amazed by her adaptability – especially since she had discovered Buffy's calling. "I think you can hug her, but maybe wait until she approaches you. I can foresee that she'll be feeling uncomfortable. And please, all of you remember that she most probably hasn't been around humans since she was, well..."

"Turned?" Anya supplied when he faltered.

"Yes, quite." Giles nodded.

"She will probably be very confused by our heartbeats and the sound of blood rushing will be an added distraction," Anya continued realising that Giles was unable too.

Joyce nodded in thanks. "Thank you, Anya. I guess we need to play it by ear?"

Tara smiled at the older woman and nodded. "It'll be okay, Mrs Summers. We're all here for Buffy and Spike." She added Spike into the mix to gauge the others reactions.

Anya seemed unconcerned; of all of them she had the most demonic exposure and would probably take it in her stride. Mrs Summers appeared to be nervous yet accepting of Spike; Tara suspected that Buffy's mother had spent more time with the peroxide vampire than she was admitting.

Giles was the wild card in this situation - his Watcher's training was battling with his fatherly concern for his charge. Tara was worried about his reaction to the new dynamic of Buffy and Spike in the group. She knew that whatever happened was meant to happen, it was fate.

Spike sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at the sleeping vision of perfection that was his Childe. He was still in shock over her announcement that she was staying with him. Thrilled yet stunned. He was looking forward to Riley's reaction to this, and also everything else. Stupid ponce deserved everything that was coming to him!

He shifted and lay down next to his girl and lay facing her and watched her sleep. A feeling of peace stole over him and his eyes drifted shut.

An hour later Buffy woke with a small yawn. She stretched out like a cat in the sun; purring contentedly she rolled over onto her sleeping Sire and began to wriggle around. She wanted to snuggle and Spike wasn't playing. Kneeling up she straddled his waist and scratched his stomach gently. His cock hardened at her touch but he still slept.

**Sorry had to edit the naughty touching...**

"Luv, we're going have to go in sometime, my back won't recover if we don't. I'm not going to stand here forever!" Spike grumbled up at his Slayer, who was currently ensconced on his back after turning her nose up at the stinky sewers, refusing to walk. Little did he know, Buffy was an old hand at sewer patrol and just wanted to see if he'd give her a piggyback. And to her surprise he had, without any snarky comment.

She had also needed close contact with her Sire; Buffy needed the reassurance of touching him and being held by him. Her nerves were all over the place at the thought of seeing her Mom and the others.

Spike had admitted to her as they dressed that he had called and left a message. She'd known that he'd done it to make sure she didn't back out of seeing the Scoobies and Giles. Her Mom he instinctively knew she would want to see, but the others...

Spike patted her thigh and tried to suppress a laugh, he had known she was faking about being a Miss Priss – but who was he to deny her? The added bonus of her firm little bod wrapped around him was ruddy perfect. He knew she was worried and craved contact with her Sire for reassurance, but his lower back was starting ache.

Spike pushed open the door, and ducking down, he entered the basement of the Magic Box. He straightened with a very manly whimper and let Buffy slide off his back.

"It hasn't changed at all!" she exclaimed as she examined the basement and it's mystical contents.

Spike quirked a brow at her. "Well no, it's only been a few days, pet." He reached over and pulled her into his arms. Buffy buried her face into his hard chest and inhaled his comforting scent. A sense of rightness and peace flooded her being and she purred at him. Spike rested his chin on the crown of her head and savoured the moment. Their impromptu and feral lovemaking earlier had created a stronger bond between them. Something to hold onto whilst they faced the music. "Come on, Childe. Your mum's waiting."

With that he pulled Buffy towards the stairs and out into the front of the shop.

"Buffy!" Joyce exclaimed at the sight of her eldest daughter. She took a hesitant step forward and then her eyes filled with tears when Buffy shrank back into Spike. Spike wrapped his arm around her stomach and whispered something into her ear.

Giles's eyes narrowed at the intimacy of their bodies. A rage filled him and he stepped around the counter to go and separate them. Only to be stopped by Tara's hand on his elbow. She shook her head in warning and then stepped in front of Giles to give him a moment to recover.

"Buffy?" Joyce whispered. She took a tentative step forward and held out her arms. "Baby...please...I missed you."

Anya looked up from the till and a small frown appeared between her brows. "Stop breathing, Buffy. It'll help," she offered as she watched Buffy struggle with her emotions.

"Listen to demon girl, she's right," Spike muttered as he watched Joyce starting to weep at what she thought was a rejection from her daughter. His heart broke for his surrogate Mum, but Buffy was his priority for now. He couldn't go to Joyce and calm her.

Buffy's senses where filled with the sounds of four racing heartbeats and the scent of their skin, and the gushing of the their blood was overwhelming her control over her demon. Spike's whispered reassurance had helped and she was battling to control herself. She wasn't ready to vamp out in from of her friends and family, but her control was slipping. Until Anya's suggestion­ she consciously stopped breathing and it became easier.

"Luv, your Mum. Go to her." Spike whispered.

With that Buffy flew into Joyce's arms and the two women sank to the floor, weeping and holding each other tight.

Giles stood and stared at the huddled forms of the two Summers women and then glanced up at Spike. The two Englishman stood and stared at each other, a pair of duellists waiting for the other to make the first move.

Giles felt a guilty fury flood him, he had forgotten Buffy and yet the plonker facing him hadn't. He knew that his anger was unfair but he couldn't help himself.

Spike stood with a faint smile lingering on his lips, he knew exactly what the Watcher was thinking and waited for the misplaced self righteous attack.

Anya broke the tableau, she came over and stood in front of Spike, she reached over and shook his hand. "Well done, you managed to save Buffy when we couldn't. I think this proves without a shadow of a doubt you're one of us." She turned to Giles and fixed him with a stare, "isn't that right, Rupert?"

Giles's face flushed red with anger and he opened his mouth to dispute her statement only to be stopped again by Tara's soft touch. He looked down at the Wiccan and she shook her head. Giving him a lopsided smile, she patted his arm and then went to Spike and gave the pole-axed vamp a massive hug.

"Thank you, Spike." She looked up at the still frozen vampire and gave him a small grin.

Spike's arms raised and then hesitantly wrapped around Tara and he gave her a small hug. He looked around the shop trying to spot Willow and then looked back down at Tara's strained face. The observant vampire noticed her red eyes and the pallor to her and Anya's complexions. "What's happened, pidge?"

Buffy pulled back from her Mom and looked over at the others­ she frowned and then stood helping her Mother up. Joyce stood next to her daughter and took her hand in a firm hold. "You better sit down sweetie, there's a lot to tell." She fixed her eyes on Giles, "maybe some tea?"

Giles nodded, relieved to have something to do. He turned and left the room, without a word to Buffy. Buffy's lower lip trembled at what she thought was a rejection from her Watcher. Tears filled her eyes and fell onto her cheeks. "Spike, he hates me..." she whispered sadly.

Spike came over and cupped her chin in his hand, with his free hand he wiped off her tears. "Hush luv, none of that. Watcher's in a bit of a muddle, that's all..."

Buffy sniffed and gave a watery smile to her Sire while stepping into his comforting embrace. Unaware of the reactions from the three women watching them, Spike held her close and purred softly, trying to soothe her. He could sense through their Sire/Childe bond that his girl was a jumble of mixed emotions.

Tara, Anya and Joyce watched the two of them holding each other. They could see that there was a bond and strong feelings between the two blonds wrapped around each other.

"Oh good lord!" Giles exclaimed as he came through and spotted the two vampires wrapped around each other. "This is too much!"

Joyce turned on Giles and took the tray from his hands with a jerk; handing it to Tara. She turned back and poked Giles in the chest with her index finger. "Don't, Rupert! I won't tolerate any derogatory comments directed at my daughter and Spike. He and she are a done deal...you may not like it, but there is nothing you can do about it! He was there for her when we weren't, and if my daughter chooses to be with Spike then we will all support her."

Buffy had turned in Spike's arms and he pulled her back against him while they both watched the showdown. "Go Mom," she whispered. Spike chuckled and squeezed her tight.

"Giles, I believe you have an apology to make to my daughter, and Spike." Joyce crossed her arms and waited.

Giles whipped off his glasses and ground out a muttered apology.

"Sit down, everyone." Tara gestured to the research table. Everyone sat down and Giles managed to suppress a comment about Buffy sitting on Spike's lap. He did grind his teeth at the casual togetherness the two of them projected unwittingly.

"So where's Willow?" Buffy asked, deciding to get the conversation rolling. She winced at the sight of Tara's face filling with pain. "What's happened? Oh god, is she hurt...dead? It's my fault. I wasn't here to protect her!" Buffy wailed and to the fascination of the mortals her eyes turned lavender and her fangs erupted.

"Wow, you're pretty!" Anya reached over and ran her fingers over Buffy's unlined forehead and then lingered on her small fangs for a brief second.

"That she is, demon girl." Spike smirked at Anya, and at the same time, his eyes conveyed his thanks at the ease in which she touched Buffy. He knew that it would go a long way towards Buffy being comfortable amongst her friends.

"No...no...Buffy, she's alive, but there have been some unfortunate events." Giles hastened to console the distressed girl being held by her vampire. "I believe we have a lot to cover, maybe it would be better if I did the talking?"

Joyce reached over and took Buffy's hand; her calming touch enabled Buffy to lose her game face.

Giles cleared his throat and for the next hour he filled in Buffy and Spike with the sequence of events that had occurred since her kidnapping. Both blonds sat in stunned silence when he concluded the sorry tale with Willow's emotional meltdown that lead to her attack on Xander.

"So they're both gone?" Buffy whispered. Her eyes were huge in her face from the shock of finding out her best friend tried to skin Xander alive.

"Willow should return as soon as she has spent time with the coven, learning to control herself. I truly blame myself for her fall. I should have trained her, or at the very least advised her, but sadly I was remiss in helping her." Giles sighed. He was exhausted; having to recount the sorry events had been painful.

"What about Xan...Xan...you know," Buffy couldn't bring herself to mention his name.

"Whistler and Kendra have taken him to the Powers. Other than that, we have no idea as to his fate." Giles answered and for the first time since Buffy and Spike had appeared he made eye contact with his Slayer and smiled. "We have to trust that they can help him, as we couldn't..."

Buffy nodded and then turned to Anya and Tara. "Can we go and talk in the training room?" The two girls nodded and rose. Buffy turned to Spike, "behave okay?" Spike nodded and let her slip off his lap.

"Alright mate – now the kiddies have gone, lets hear it." Spike rocked back on his chair and waited for Giles's attack.

"What you did was remarkable, Spike." Giles quiet statement shocked Spike to the core. Joyce's eyes widened in surprise at the complete about face from Rupert.

"Wot?" Spike stuck his finger in his ear and pretended to clean it out.

"You saved her when we couldn't, for that I thank you." Giles replied ignoring Spike's antics. He nodded at Joyce briefly, "as it was pointed out to me so succinctly by Joyce, you appear to be with Buffy and either I try to accept it or I imagine I will lose her."

Spike nodded. He was aching for a cigarette but knew Joyce would probably smack him if he lit up in the shop, and probably Giles too. "Right, well..."

"How is she, really?" Giles's strained whisper caught Spike's attention, he could sense the desperation and fear emanating from the Watcher. Spike realised that Giles' cool reception of Buffy wasn't due to her being turned and having him as a Sire. But because he felt he had let her down and hadn't rescued her himself. The Watcher was struggling with his sorrow and despair. Combined, his stiff upper lip Britishness and Watcher training lead to him being reserved and cold. Spike knew with a bit of time Giles would come around – well, he hoped the prat would!

"She's doing okay, them upstairs have helped a bit and she's adjusting, we're **both** adjusting." He added with some force.

"Indeed, I imagine that this has been as much of a shock for you as it has been for her, and us." Giles hesitated and glanced at both Joyce and Spike, he was offering an olive branch to the vampire and hoped like hell he'd take it.

Before anything else could be said the door swung open and Dawn skipped into the shop clutching her schoolbooks to her chest.

"Spike!" she shrieked and threw herself into the startled vampire's arms. "Your back! Where's Buffy, is she okay?"

Spike stared down at the teen and frowned­ she flickered in and out for a moment and then solidified.

"Dawn sweetie, let Spike go and come here." Joyce pulled the exuberant teen off the very still vampire. She smoothed Dawn's hair off her face and kissed her on the cheek. "Your sister's in the back, she'll be out in a second."

'_Sister? What the bloody hell is going on here?' _Spike scented Dawn and grew even more confused. She smelled like Joyce and Buffy, but he knew his Childe didn't have a sister. _'Is this some more of Drac's tricks?' _He stood and edged away from the table.

"Spike? What's the matter?" Giles noticed the blond vampire's disquiet.

"Nuthin, just going to war...get Buffy." Spike squinted at Dawn and frowned. _'It's not Drac's mojo, but what the hell?' _

"I'll get her!" Dawn pulled away from Joyce and bounced to the training room, ignoring Spike's growl. Before she could open the door the front window was smashed in and a massive snake slithered through it.

Spike turned with a snarl and his jaw dropped. "It's a ruddy big snake, that's not normal!"

"No honey, but it is something we can kill!" Buffy yelled as she appeared by his side, tossing him an axe and then she launched herself at the hissing intruder.

Joyce thrust Dawn into Anya's arms and slammed the training room door shut. She put her back to the door ready to defend her baby girl if she had too. Giles ran towards her and joined to strengthen the barricade. They watched as Buffy and Spike fought the snake demon.

The two vampires fought with a panache and glee that surprised their two observers. Giles noted that Buffy's strength had increased, as had her speed. He watched mesmerised by her flurry of blows and amazing feats of strength and agility.

"She's incredible! Has she always fought like this?" Joyce gripped Giles's arm in excitement and pride coloured her features.

"No, she appears to be stronger. I'm guessing that her turning has changed her more than we imagined. I agree she's incredible." Giles added.

"What the hell is that snake thing?"

"I have no idea, Joyce. We'll research it as soon as we can." A smash distracted him and he winced at the sight of his bookshelves being crushed by Spike as he was flung off the demons back. The blond vampire bounced up with a snarl and launched himself at the snake.

Between the two vampires the snake didn't stand a chance and within moments it lay dead at their feet.

Spike ran his hands over Buffy checking for injuries, as did she.

He turned to face Giles, "well, what the hell was that?" he jerked his thumb at the rapidly decomposing snake demon as he lead Buffy down the stairs.

"A big snake?" Giles offered with a shrug.

"Welcome home pressie, more like." Spike chuckled and winked at Buffy.

"Welcome to the Hellmouth, luv!"


	16. Chapter 16

Dark Gift 16

A/N before I get leapt on, please remember that both Spike and Buffy are immune to magical influences after Kendra put the whammy on them, neither Spike nor Buffy have mentioned Dawn since then.

Italics thoughts

"Buffy! You're home!" Dawn threw herself into the startled vampire's arms and crushed her in a hug.

Buffy's arms hung at her side and she looked at Dawn and blinked. The teen flickered in and out of existence and Buffy froze. She looked over at Spike and frowned, Spike shook his head briefly and then inhaled deeply, signalling for his perplexed Childe to do the same.

Buffy sniffed surreptiously and puzzlement flooded her face for a second before she managed to control herself. Training her face into a neutral expression, Buffy patted the strange girl on the back before pulling away. The excited teen ignored her supposed sister's stiffness and babbled away enthusiastically, gesturing to the snake. Buffy nodded briefly and then turned to Spike with a question on her lips.

"Not now, luv," he whispered, so softly that only her vampiric ears picked up his words. She nodded and turned to face the others who were peering at the dead snake.

Unable to approach as it was now bathed in sunlight, Spike squinted out the window and calculated that sunset wasn't far away.

Anya was sweeping away the shattered glass, muttering about the cost of replacement and wondering if it could be claimed as a work related tax write-off.

Giles and Tara were examing the carcass for any clues as to its origin. Joyce had reclaimed Dawn and wrapped her tight in her arms.

"Why did that thing come in here? It looked as if it was searching for something," the eldest Summers asked. She had noticed that when the snake had first entered, it had paused and flickered its tongue in the direction of each of them. "Buffy, is this the norm for you?" she asked curiously, unused to the Slayer side of her daughter's life. She had, as a rule, tried to ignore it, then accepted it grudgingly, though distancing herself from it.

"Well, not the norm, Joyce. It's usually vampires and the occasional demon. From what I can tell, this appears to be a mutated form of snake that is domestic to the United States. Its purpose is a mystery, though. Fascinating really..." Giles rose from the side of the dead snake and reached down to help Tara up.

Buffy and Spike stood to one side watching Dawn closely and the ease in which the others interacted with her...accepted her. They were puzzled but for now remained silent as they had no idea what sort of geas they were all under.

---------------

"It failed, oh wonderifirously fragrant one. We tracked it as far as the Main Street where it was killed by two vampire..." A brown robed scabby minion fell to his knees and pressed his forehead to the flagstone floor.

"What do you mean it failed?" A petite blonde woman dressed in a red gown stomped over to her cringing follower and kicked him in the side. "And why would two re-animated corpses kill my pet? It wasn't bothering them, only trying to find my Key!" she shrieked and hefted a statue and threw it at the wall with an enraged howl.

"My dear, please try not to destroy my home." Dracula appeared at the doorway, trailed by his three brides. He had heard the commotion and had come to investigate.

"What appears to be the problem, Glorificus?" he bowed his head slightly at the curly haired goddess that was fuming in front of him.

"My seeker was slaughtered. I am not happy, people!" Glory groused as she flung herself on the velvet-upholstered sofa.

"An unfortunate development, my dear, but one that we can work around," Dracula murmured soothingly to the irate woman who was pouting on the couch.

"Oh, stop with the schmoozing and, ow...ow...no...not now!" Glory began to sweat and shake and grabbed her head in agony.

Dracula spotted her discomfort and gestured for one of his brides. She slipped out of the room and within seconds a struggle was heard in the corridor.

"What are you doing? Please don't hurt me!" an anguished voice begged. The Bride reappeared pulling a terrified man behind her; she thrust him into the brown robed minion's arms.

"Mistress, please accept this humble offering from your devoted servant." The minion threw the man to his knees in front of Glory, who reached down and plunged her fingers into his head. A burst of light came from her fingers as she drained the captive's mind. Once she had finished, Glory kicked the man away with a sigh.

"Much better!" She sank back onto the couch and kicked the now babbling man in the head. "Eww, get that thing away from me!"

The Bride stepped forward and sank her teeth into the man's neck and drained him. Straightening she threw the corpse over her shoulder and disappeared out of the room.

"I have to say, Drac, having your girls clearing up my leftovers makes life much easier, no trail of gibbering idiots for anyone to track me with!" Glory rose and stretched languidly.

"I am only fulfilling my end of our bargain, Glorificus." Dracula bowed and exited the room. Since the mad god's arrival he was beginning to doubt that allying himself with her had been a sound idea. When he had learned of her plans his first thought was to protect himself and his Childer. He had approached the goddess, offering his services and home and asked in return only that when hell on Earth occurred from her return home, that he and his Brides were guaranteed safety and her protection.

To his surprise, Glory had agreed on the condition that he helped her to work incognito, and to that end, all her victims were drained and dumped. That way ensuring that those who fought evil would think that her victims were only dead at the fangs of a vampire.

Now that she had arrived and Dracula had borne witness to her erratic behaviour, he was beginning to be concerned. It was too late to turn back, though...

---------------

"Buffy, may we talk for a moment in private?" Giles asked quietly.

Buffy glanced over at Spike and nodded for him to stay put and watch over the others. "Sure. Training room?"

Giles nodded and gestured for her to precede him.

Buffy paced the length of the room where she had spent so much time with the man who now sat on the leather sofa fiddling with his glasses. She spotted the chains and scented Xander's fear in the room.

"Is this were you kept him?" Buffy gestured to the chains.

"Yes, we did..." Giles sighed and looked up at her. She looked remarkably similar to how she had been last time he saw her. But now she was drastically changed...

"Spill, Giles, you have 'I have a hundred questions' face." Buffy sat down on the training mat and rested her chin on her knees and waited.

"I'm sorry, my dear, for what happened. I had no idea, none of us did. Not even your Mother..."

"Chill, Giles, it wasn't your fault," Buffy interrupted. "It's not like you fed me to Drac. Oh wait, no that was Xander!" She growled, her eyes flashed lavender for a brief second, much to her Watcher's fascination.

"Indeed it was, however Buffy, my dear, I feel like I have failed you," Giles replied sadly.

Buffy stood and knelt at Giles's feet; she reached out and took Giles's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Giles returned the pressure with a small smile. "I need to also apologise for the way I behaved when you came in...I...just..."

"Shhhh, it's okay. We're all gonna have to adjust to the new me, and there'll be 'loads of man I wish I hadn't said that' stuff!" Buffy reached up with her free hand and pressed her index finger to Giles's lips. "The way I am now, it's gonna be an adjustment for everyone, it's not like we can shrug off my sudden allergy to sunlight and slap on the 1000 sun block and head to the beach, right?" She grinned at her Watcher.

Giles reached over and placed his hand over their joined one and patted them. "No, indeed we can't, but Buffy, please remember I will be here for you if you need me. Nothing has changed, I still care for you, my dear..."

"I know, Giles. Let's just take it one day at a time, okay?" Buffy cocked her head and her action made Giles close his eyes; she looked so like Spike when she did that and it unsettled him.

"Buffy, about Spike..." before he could say anything Buffy stood and put her hands on her hips.

"What about Spike?" she drawled.

"Well, does he have to be so...you know..."

"Giles, I'll say this only once and then I don't want to hear anything again." Buffy glared down at her uncomfortable Watcher; their brief détente appeared to be over. But she was not going to compromise. She loved Spike and it was something she wasn't going to compromise...she had let them all take pot shots at her first vampiric lover and suffered for it. But not this time, she needed Spike and he needed her!

"Spike saved me from Drac, he was the only one who came. He risked everything to save me. If he hadn't come, I think Drac would have dusted me...I wasn't the easy conquest he had hoped for. If it wasn't for his thrally crap I would have been out of there!"

"But why are you allowing him to touch you?"

"Giles, he's my Sire! Didn't Whistler tell you anything?" Buffy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

"Yes he did, but now you're back..."

"Now I'm back I should what, stake him, dump him? Say what to him, 'gee, thanks for the save, now go away?'" Buffy stomped away to the door. She paused and looked over her shoulder at the silent man on the couch. "Giles, I love you, but please don't make me choose between you... I don't think you'd like my decision." With that she left the room and slammed the door.

Spike looked up from the text he had been flicking through and cocked his head in question at his sad Childe. He had heard everything that had been said in the other room and had been relieved to hear Buffy's warning to Giles. "You all right, pet?"

She nodded and came over and sank onto his lap, then wrapped her arm around Spike's neck.

"So, you guys are like an item now?" Dawn demanded with a hint of jealousy in her voice. She had harboured a secret crush on Spike for a while and was put out by how Buffy was draped over Spike.

"Of course they are, Dawn. Now don't be silly over it! I think it's perfect." Anya patted Dawn on the shoulder, reached for a book and pulled it in front of her. As she began to read, she was unaware of the glare being directed at her. Dawn was furious at how Anya had dismissed her. She pouted at the oblivious ex demon and turned to complain to her Mom, only to be stopped by Tara shaking her head.

Spike and Buffy were oblivious of Dawn's discomfort; they were absorbed in each other and talking quietly to each other.

Joyce watched the two vampires talking with a bemused smile on her face. She looked over at the door to the training room and nodded at Giles when he reappeared. He looked exhausted and unhappy. Joyce made a mental note to talk to him­ anything she could do to help Buffy she was going to do.

"So, how are we going to dispose of the demon snake? It's going to put off my customers!" Anya asked Giles as she flicked through her text.

"Buffy, would you and Spike be able to move it? I believe the sun has set." Giles asked offering an olive branch to the two vampires.

"Sure." Buffy stood and she and Spike began to drag the dead snake out of the shop and into the training room.

Tara checked to see if they had exited into the Alley, turning back to the others, "has anyone told her about Riley's problem yet?"

Giles shook his head. "I have no idea how to broach the subject. Joyce, do you think that you could maybe talk to her about him?"

Joyce nodded, "I'll try, maybe over dinner. Does Buffy still eat?"

"Eat what?" Buffy and Spike re-entered the shop.

"Food, honey, or should I make a stop at the butcher for some blood?" Joyce asked.

Buffy smiled at her Mom, amazed at how calmly she was taking everything. "I could go for some home cooked goodness and I know Spike eats." Spike nodded with a smirk.

"Well then, I think we should get you home." Joyce stood.

----------------

"Uh Mom?" Buffy pressed her hand against the invisible barrier that kept her out of the house.

Joyce turned with a look of confusion on her face and then burst into tears. "Oh Baby, sorry! Please come in both of you!"

"Mommy, don't cry, please!" Buffy hesitantly stepped forward, unsure as to whether or not to hug her weeping mother.

"I'm sorry. It's just when you couldn't come in it hit me that you're really a vampire!" Joyce sobbed and reached for Buffy and pulled her close. "I'm sorry..."

Spike rocked on his heels; he felt like a third wheel and didn't know what to do. His two favourite girls were upset and he wanted to help...

Dawn clattered back into the hall wondering what the commotion was and she slid to a halt. "Oh..."

"S'all right, they just need a bit o' time." Spike regarded the enigma that was Dawn and tried like hell to understand why she was here and what she was.

Joyce pulled back and cupped Buffy's cheek in her hand; her fingers dried the tears off her eldest daughter's face. "Sorry, baby...I thought I was coping and then..." She gestured to the door.

When she saw the flash of worry in Buffy's eyes she hastily added "NO! I'm all right with it really, it was a surprise, this is your home and to see you stuck outside just reminded me of what had happened. I love you no matter what!"

Joyce pulled Buffy into a hug and then released her with a trembly smile. "Okay I'm going to get some food cooked, you want to come sit and talk with me? Spike, I may find some hot chocolate for you."

"Sounds like a plan, Mum." Spike stepped up and placed his hand in the small of Buffy's back.

"Dawn, go and finish off your homework. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Joyce pointed to the stairs.

"Moooom!" Dawn whined.

"Daaaaawn... go on, scoot!" Joyce pushed her youngest up the stairs.

The dishes had been cleared away and the four of them sat around the table. Buffy flicked her gaze back and forth between her Mom and Dawn, trying to work out what the hell was going on.

Spike sat with his arm flung around the back of Buffy's chair. He could sense her discomfort and pressed his knee against hers. Offering his support and comfort.

The entire meal had been strained as the two vampires endured a cross examination from Joyce. They had tried to provide as much detail about what had happened, censoring the more sexual aspects. Joyce had caught on to their conscious editing and had not pressed the issue.

Dawn had provided more detail about Willow and Xander than was necessary. She had interspersed her comments with looks of adoration at Spike, which amused him, but had begun to bug Buffy.

Joyce, "Pumpkin belly, it's time for you to go to bed, and you've got school tomorrow," broke the silence.

"Mom, do I have too? I want to spend time with Buffy and Sp..."

"No, bedtime now!" Joyce interrupted in her strict Mom voice.

Dawn stood reluctantly and then went over and threw her arms around Buffy's neck and hugged her. "I'm glad you're home, Buffy." She turned to Spike and smiled shyly at him "you too, Spike..." With that she turned and headed up the stairs, her feet clomping all the way.

"Let me go check on her," Joyce stood.

Buffy turned to Spike. "What the hell is Dawn?"

Spike glanced over his shoulder, "no idea pet, but keep quiet about her until we get back to the hotel, okay?"

"Sure...but I don't like this..." Buffy rested her head on his shoulder and drew comfort from his scent.

"I know, luv, but the others seem so accepting of her and she so far hasn't turned into something demonic and tried to kill us." Spike fidgeted with his glass, he wanted a smoke but figured Joyce would not approve.

"There's a first­ something weird and it hasn't tried to gut me!" Buffy snorted and then turned her head and nipped Spike's shoulder.

"True," Spike laughed while he reached over and squeezed her knee.

"Sorry about that, wanted to make sure young ears were in bed and not eavesdropping." Joyce returned with a smile and sat back down. "Can I get you anything?"

"Joyce, luv – you had something to tell us." Spike smiled. He could scent her nervousness.

"Um, well...it's about Riley..." Joyce glanced at Spike to gauge his reaction to the ex soldier's name and was relieved to see a neutral expression on her drinking buddies' face.

"Mom, I think maybe you should know that Riley and I are sorta over...well, once I get a chance to tell him..." Buffy looked up at Spike with a radiant smile.

Joyce watch Spike return her smile with one of his own and she was stunned at the complete change in Spike­ he was no longer guarded or broody. Not that she would ever tell him that he had brooded. She could imagine his ire at that. Joyce smiled, amazed at how easily she accepted her daughter's involvement with this vampire when she had railed against Angel and Buffy's relationship.

"Honey, I kinda guessed that...and I am pleased for you." She added firmly.

"Really?" Buffy couldn't help but ask. She'd thought that it would have been harder than this. But a 'Mom' stamp of approval was of the good!

"Yes, but Spike, you do anything to hurt my baby girl and I will find that axe!" Joyce warned with a glint in her eye.

"Wouldn't expect anything less of my girl's Mum, and Joyce, love, I won't do anything to hurt her...I love her!"

Buffy sighed happily and snuggled into Spike embrace. "Me too, Mom..."

"I know, but, we do have a problem with Riley." Joyce turned the conversation back to Riley before she embarrassed herself and hugged Spike for being a cutie.

"What's happened? I was kinda surprised he didn't turn up at the Magic Box." Buffy sighed as Spike pulled her closer.

"Well...it's kinda awkward..."

"Joyce, stop beating round the bush and tell us!" Spike rumbled.

"Well, Giles, Anya and I noticed it first. He has been going to vampires and getting them to bite him..." Joyce avoided Buffy and Spike's gaze and looked at her hands.

"Ewww, why?" Buffy wrinkled her nose.

"Prolly gets off on it, luv. Humans have been paying vamps for their bites for centuries. Must say, though, never expected it of Cap'n Cardboard..." Spike was trying to keep his tone nonchalant, but inwardly he was laughing his ass off. _'So much for him being whiter than white!' _

"People pay for it?" Buffy was stunned.

"Yeah, but the real risk is that one of the vamps'll take too much or be there just for the easy kill..." Spike added.

"But what about the risk he was putting everyone else in? Mom and the others...if he had been vamped they would've been easy targets!" Buffy yelled. Her anger at Riley's foolishness increased into a white-hot rage.

"Buffy, we all know what's happening and are on our guard. Everyone knows not to invite him in and well we were more worried about you." Joyce reached over and took Buffy's cool hands in hers and tried to soothe her. She managed not to flinch when Buffy's eyes changed and her fangs dropped down as she muttered under her breath about stupidhead soldiers who should've know better.

"So what are we gonna do about Soldier boy?" Spike interrupted the Mom and daughter bonding fest.

"Well, we confronted him yesterday and he ran out the shop. At least now Riley knows that we are aware of his addiction. Giles is hoping that his secret being uncovered may be enough to help him stop, if not, well..." Joyce trailed off and shrugged. "We had more important things to worry about."

"I guess we'll have to have a Scoobie meeting tomorrow? But Mom, I think getting rid of Drac is my priority. I don't know what I can do or say to help Riley..." Buffy didn't add that she didn't really want to face her soon to be ex, but knew deep down that she would have to. Buffy wondered how she was going to break up with the ex-soldier, she had never been the dumpee, usually she was the dumped...

"We will honey we can head over after Dawnie has gone to school." Joyce rose and began to clear the table. Buffy and Spike started to help and then paused.

"Umm Mom, Spike and I aren't staying the night, we have a hotel room near the Magic Box." Buffy ducked her head and waited for her Mom to freak.

"Oh...but I thought you would want to..." Joyce stopped herself and then looked sadly down at Buffy and realised that her eldest daughter was moving out and that there was nothing much she could do about it.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but Spike and I, well we..."

"Oh for Christ sake, will you two stop with the shilly shallying. Joyce luv, Buffy and I are going to be moving into our own place tomorrow. I know you probably don't like this but you need to realise your girl loves you but things have changed." Spike braced himself for a combined Summers scowl and was surprised when Joyce nodded and Buffy stared up in awe at him.

"I know, Spike, but you both have to promise to come over any time you want, please, I will miss her..."

"Oh Mom! I swear you'll be sick of me, I'll come over all the time. We both will!" Buffy flung her arms around her Mom and held her close, her vampiric sense of smell was overwhelmed with the scent of her Mom and she inhaled deeply, savouring it.

"Now Buffy, you head up and pack some things you'll need for now and Spike and I will clear up."

Buffy nodded, glad of the opportunity to sneak a look in Dawn's room.

-----------

"I don't get it, Spike. Who is she and why do Mom and the others accept her so easily?" Buffy tossed her duffle onto the floor and flopped on the bed with a tired sigh.

"No idea, luv." Spike kicked off his boots and padded over to the foot of the bed and watched as his girl stretched languidly.

"I checked her room when I was upstairs and it did the weird flickery thing as well...one minute it was teen wonderland and then it was the spare room." Buffy lifted her foot and wriggled her toes at Spike, hoping for a massage.

Spike sat down and took the small foot offered him and began to absently massage it. He knew that his Childe was filled with tension over the meeting and her disastrous talk with Giles; he wanted to soothe and coddle her as best he could. At least Giles hadn't made her cry...

Before they could continue there was a knock at the door.

Spike vamped out and stalked over to it and pulled it open. "Oh, it's in."

Whistler walked in and waved at Buffy, "figured it was best to knock incase you were busy."

"So, guess you're here to fill us in on the newest addition to the Summers clan?" Spike sat down on the bed next to Buffy.

"Yeah, sorry. I would've been here sooner but I was getting someone settled in his new home." Whistler sat down at the small table and looked hopefully over at the fridge. "Anything to drink?"

"Help yourself, mate, and get with the talking too!" Spike wrapped an arm around Buffy and tried to tamp down the violent urges he was having to leap up and rip Whistler's head off.

"Thanks." Whistler searched through the honour bar and pulled out a beer. "You guys want anything? No..." He sat back down and took a long drink. "Much better..."

"Come on, make with the explainy. It's weird. Even though I know Dawn isn't my sister, I didn't want to, you know..." Buffy waved her hand in a staking motion.

"Yeah about that, thing is, when Kendra made you safe from magical influence well it covers a broad spectrum. If you focus deep inside yourselves you'll find the false memories and you can access them...As for what she... is as far as we can tell, she is human but her blood is filled with a power. We're trying to find out where she came from and what she is here for. But we think she is here for you to protect." Whistler explained. "The Powers can't sense any evil in her and neither can I."

"Well, that's a whole load of vague with an added twist of huh!" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Wot happens if we access these memories? Will they become real to us like it has with the rest of them?" Spike demanded.

"Naaa... I had a look and look I'm still normal!" Whistler held out his hands in a dramatic flourish.

"Normal? That's normal?" Spike jerked his thumb at Whistler and smirked at him.

"Oh Spike, you crack me up...not!" Whistler tipped his bottle in a toast and drained it in one go. "Well I've done my Deus ex Machina bit for today, so I'll toddle off." He rose only to be stopped by Buffy's voice.

"Was it Xander you were settling into wherever you sent him?"

Whistler nodded, "yeah hon, it was. But don't worry, he won't be coming back until the Bosses have helped him. Okay?"

"Thanks..." Buffy tried to smile but failed, instead she yawned and tried to keep her eyes open. The day's events had exhausted her and she was running on fumes.

"One more question before you leave, shorty. How do we access the memories?" Spike helped Buffy to lie down and then turned to face Whistler.

The small demon dug into his pocket and pulled out a cream candle and tossed it to Spike, who caught it without looking. "Meditate kids, get in touch with your inner self and all that hooey..." With that Whistler vanished in a flash of light.

A/N hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Thank you so much to my amazing Beta MeganPeta who as ever has come up trumps fixing my scribbles!!!

Italics - thoughts

Warning - Bitey stuff herein and also a lot of angst!

She was back...

There had been whispers in the den; he had raised his eyes from the vampiress who was biting his inner thigh and glanced around wondering if any of the vamps knew his connection to her.

The Slayer...

He grimaced as the vampiress at his thigh bit down harder; she had sensed his heartbeat race at the mention of the killer of their kind and had torn into his flesh with a vengeance. Riley ran his fingers through her lank hair and cradled her against his willing flesh. He left out a soft groan and ran his hand down her back and slapped her hard on her backside. She whimpered and pulled her fangs out of the open wound, her amber eyes glinted as she sinuously made her way up to his neck and nipped at the scabbed over bite mark.

Riley fisted his hand in her hair and pulled her head back. He leant over and with his blunt teeth mimicked a vamp bite on her pale throat. Riley ignored the head of the den as he slid into the cool depths of the vampiress that straddled him. Their coupling was animalistic and the trails of blood that ran down their bodies, a study in scarlet.

So wrapped up in the scene before him the elder vampire didn't sense the silent observer who watched Riley and his bloodwhore from a safe vantage point in the hallway.

----------------

He spotted her when he had ventured out after nightfall. Her unmistakable walk and the sassy way her hair flicked from side to side made him ache for her. But he didn't know what she had been told...

He trailed after her as she stalked down Main Street with the blond haired menace walking beside her. Envy and anger filled him – he should be the one at her side, not him!

The bell over the door jingled as Spike pulled it open and waited for Buffy to enter. He clenched his jaw at the giggles that erupted from Anya at him being a gent. His pale blue eyes flashed a warning at her and he placed his hand in the small of Buffy's back as they walked down the couple of steps to the research table.

-------------

They had followed Whistler's instructions and meditated on the candle and their false memories had been easy to access. Both of them had sat cross-legged facing each other with the flickering candle between them as they fell into a deep trance.

Deep within themselves they found the implanted memories and watched them, intrigued Dawn was interwoven into all their lives at the most inner level. Despite her being a creation of magics, they were drawn to her through their memories. As the hours passed and they watched fascinated as Dawn's life was entwined into theirs, they both reached a realisation.

She was theirs to protect, it didn't matter where she had come from. Their implanted memories and the emotions connected with the coltish teen had no influence on their decision – they would protect her for Joyce and for the world. Neither of them could discern from their accessed memories where she had come from or what her purpose was, but it didn't matter.

Spike was drawn to her; she was the younger sister he had never had. He had sensed that she was an innocent in all this and this added to his determination to protect her.

Also he had a weakness for Summers women, all of themï€­ human, vampiric and mystically created teenagers. With a surprising ease the vampire shifted Dawn from possible enemy to one of his own.

She was an extension of his Childe and for that alone he would lay down his life for the girl. They were his family.

Buffy watched as she and Dawn grew up together. Huddled together in her bed in LA as they listened to their parents argue nightly.

She watched as Dawn covered for her when she came home late from slaying and helped her dress her injuries.

Yes, there had been fights, but at the same time there had been a sisterly affection that overwhelmed it all.

Buffy watched while Dawn hid at the top of the stairs, watching Spike enter and the hesitant détente that was brokeredï€­ the first timeï€­ they had fought side by side. She wondered briefly if that was where her journey with her Sire had begun.

Buffy's eyes filled with tears as she watched the three of them interact, Joyce, Dawn and herself, and she came to a realisation.

Dawn was Joyce's only living daughter, the one who may give Mom the grandbabies when she grew older that Buffy now couldn't. And with that Buffy vowed to herself then and there that nothing would ever hurt Dawn. It didn't matter where she had come from or how Dawn had been created, she was precious to Joyce and now her, and nothing would stop her from protecting the teen.

It would be her gift to their Mom.

Her legacy to the world.

Then as one they woke from their trance.

The rest of the day they had spent in bed talking and making love over and over until they were swimming in each other's scents.

Together they discussed Dawn and what they both mutually agreed to do.

To protect her for Joyce.

For their family.

-------------

Spike hesitated for a second, his eyes flashed amber and then returned to blue. He felt a prickle along his spine. Someone or something was watching them...

"Spike, you okay?" Buffy noticed he had paused and eyed him curiously.

Spike cracked his neck and then lazily turned to face the door. "Thought I felt summthin' watching us..."

"Really?" Anya walked around the cash desk and stared quizzically out the shop window. "What? Human or demon?"

Spike glanced down at the tired girl, noting the black circles around her eyes. His face softened, "You all right, pet?"

Anya's lips tightened and she shook her head.

"No, I'm worried about..." she trailed off at the angry glint in Spike's eyes. "I'm sorry, Spike, really I am...I had no idea what he would do." She wrung her hands and stared up earnestly at the silent vampire. Her eyes flicked to Buffy who had stepped away to give them some privacy. "If I had I would've done everything I could to stop him..." She hung her head, unable to look him in the eyes.

Spike wanted to reassure her but couldn't. She was worried about the wanker and he honestly didn't care about him. But her distress was calling to his inner William. Hesitantly he reached out a hand to pat her on the shoulder and then to his surprise his arms were full of a sobbing Anya. He looked over at his Childe for help; his arms hovered in a loose circle around the weeping girl's back.

Buffy frowned and made hugging gestures to him and then turned to talk with Tara.

Spike huffed and then cautiously wrapped his arms around Anya, and patted her awkwardly. "It'll be okay, pet..."

----------------

Riley shrank back when Spike turned to look; the blond vampire's eyes scanned the alley he was hiding in. He didn't leave, he was aching to get to Buffy, they needed to talk. But he had no idea what the others had said to her and with Spike there, it was not a good idea to go in. He might smell all the fresh bites that littered his body and the ex-soldier knew that Hostile 17 wouldn't hesitate to crow about his bites. He needed to get Buffy on her own - maybe on patrol... Riley frowned, realising that Spike would probably be trailing after her. _'Or maybe not...'_

Riley stiffened at the sight of Anya curling into Spike's arms. _'Maybe the two demons have hooked up? When did Spike find out that Harmony was dust? So much for loyalty and eternal love! Wonder when Xander finally dumped her demonic ass..._' He had never understood what Xander was doing with Anya, but from what Buffy and the others had said, Xander was attracted to demoness. It had been the one thing that had disgusted him about Xander, he couldn't figure out why he would fight them all night and then go home to one. It was revolting.

He stood there watching the two of them cuddling, completely ignoring his own 'disgusting' attraction to demons, caught up in his own hypocrisy. Riley wondered why the others were so unconcerned about the two demons making with the snuggles. Tara, Buffy and Giles were friends of Xander's, not those two. They were outsiders to the group, barely tolerated.

Or so he thought. Riley had been missing for so long that he had no idea of the change in the group dynamics, or that two of the core Scoobies were gone.

He worked himself into a self-righteous snit as he watched the two of them talking quietly. Riley decided that he would be the one to sort out the wheat from the chaff, after he had made up with Buffy. With that he shrank back into the shadows and disappeared down the Alley, heading towards Willy's Bar. He needed a drink and a quick fix and knew he'd get them there.

-------------

"So do you think that they'll be able to help Willow?" Buffy demanded of Giles as he sat down at the table.

"I'm positive that they will, Buffy. I spoke with one of the coven members earlier today and they assured me that they could help Willow develop control over her abuse of magicks. It's a matter of training and self-discipline." Giles sighed tiredly. The events of the previous night weighed heavily on his mind.

Added to that, the long conversation he had with Joyce that morning had been exhausting, but he had started to accept that possibly Joyce was right. Spike and Buffy were a couple and he would, to quote Joyce, 'have to extract the bug out of his ass and grow the hell up and make sure that he was good to her girl. Or else!' Giles had gaped in surprise at the strong words that had erupted from the usually polite woman and, stunned, had nodded his agreement.

He was determined to ease Buffy's transition into her new life. He had researched all the Watcher diaries he had to hand, trying to determine if there had ever been another Slayer who had been turned. He wanted guidance on how to help; Giles knew that there was no option of going to the Council. If they learned of Buffy's new status they would act on it and send a team to the Hellmouth to destroy her. The silence from London was telling him his suspicions were confirmed. The Slayer line ran through Faith now, and not Buffy.

He had talked with Anya and tried to glean any information she might have heard during her years as a vengeance demon, but she had never heard of a Slayer being turned. She had promised to discreetly check around, both of them aware that they had to be careful.

A turned Slayer would be to great a prize for some...they had to protect her from all who would harm her. Giles stared at Spike assessingly; he knew that as Buffy's Sire he would protect her until he was dust. The Watcher mentally noted that they should talk, maybe Spike knew something about turned Slayers. He had a fascination for them; it was possible that he had information that would help.

He snorted under his breath. He was going to Spike for help? Times had definitely changed.

"Giles?" Buffy waved her hand in front of his face. She was freaked that he had zoned out. _'Maybe he hates what I've become?' _She worried her lower lip with her teeth and tried not to panic. She knew it was going to be a long while before Giles accepted what she now was, and it hurt...

Spike sensed Buffy's distress through their bond and turned to face her. Pulling Anya with him he stalked over to the table and plopped down next to Buffy. He reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, offering silent support.

"What? Sorry, I was miles away. What was it you said?" Giles reached over and hesitantly patted her hand and managed to suppress his surprise at the cool temperature of her skin. He had expected it, but it was still a surprise.

"When can we talk to Wills?" Buffy asked quietly, her gaze on Tara's strained face. She knew that the gentle Wiccan wanted to ask but was too shy to do so.

"In time, for now we must place our trust in the Coven. They have promised daily reports on her progress. When they feel she is ready they will allow us to talk to her. However we can write to her, they have asked that we do so as it will help Willow to realise that we haven't abandoned her." Giles sat back with a sigh.

"I can write to her then?" Tara asked hopefully.

Giles nodded with a smile. "Absolutely, I'm sure she will be comforted by your letters. I have the address here." With that Giles pulled out a notebook and tore off a page.

"May I have it, too?" Anya asked nervously. "I'd like to write to her, if that's okay?"

"Indeed, however Anya please keep the letter light and try not to refer to..." Giles hesitated looking over at Buffy.

"Man, you can say Xander's name!" Buffy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Giles. "We all need to stop skirting around him. We know what he did to me...we know what Willow did to him as well!"

"You know?" Tara interrupted surprise colouring her face.

"Yeah, the Nibblet filled us in last night over supper. Must say was a bit surprised at Red's torture techniques..." Spike stopped aghast at the expression on Tara's face and the tears that fell down hers and Anya's cheeks. _'Bollocks I made the two of them cry...'_

He reached into his pocket for a cigarette and then caught Buffy's frown and yelped when she pinched him hard on the side. "Sorry doves, I didn't mean to make you weep...forgive me...I'm a bad rude vampire..."

Tara sniffed and mopped the tears from her face and nodded at Spike. "S'okay..."

She knew that an apology from the embarrassed vampire was an alien thing and also a precious commodity. So she decided to accept it easily, to make Spike feel better and also to make sure that he knew that he was accepted and whatever he said or did wrong could be forgiven.

"I need to count the money, it makes me feel better..." Anya flew to the cash till and began to shuffle the cash around.

"Bugger..." Spike stood and stalked out of the shop. He stood in plain view and puffed on a cigarette. He hated to see women cry and felt sick to his stomach that he was the cause of their tears. _'Bloody ponce...'_

-------------

"Should one of us go out there?" Tara gestured to the now pacing Spike, who was muttering to himself and waving his arms around.

Buffy shook her head, "no, let him be. He'll be right back in."

"Okay,." Tara sank back down. "How was dinner with your mom?"

Buffy hesitated. She and Spike had decided earlier to not tell the others about Dawn, the less people that knew the safer it was. "It was good, she was kinda sad though..."

"Really? Why?" Tara asked curiously.

"Well, Spike and I are moving in together...and well, I think she was hoping I was gonna stay with her."

Giles managed not to squawk at the flippant way Buffy discussed that she was moving in with Spike. He hoped like hell it wasn't into the crypt...but then again, he doubted Joyce would allow that, and neither would Buffy. One thing he had learned in his years as her Watcher Buffy didn't settle for second best. No, he imagined that Spike would be rushed off his feet catering to her demands and probably loving every second of it!

"No melt down Giles?" Buffy had expected at least a 'dear lord' and some serious glass cleaning, instead there was a bemused smile on her Watcher's face and nothing said.

"No...but please make sure I have a telephone number to contact you on." Giles stood and went over to the shop door. He pulled it open and stuck out his head, "get in here, you nance, and stop hiding from the girls. We've a lot to get through tonight."

Spike froze mid-step and looked over at the Englishman. "Right then..." he headed over to the door and then froze, a familiar and yet irritating scent filled his nostrils. Spike growled and cocked his head and sniffed the air, it was faint but it was the git.

"Spike? What's wrong?" Giles noticed the feral look on the shorter man's... err... vamp's face and began to reach for the stake in his waistband.

"Whitbread's been here tonight." Spike snarled and raced towards the now empty alleyway, Giles close on his heels.

"Anything?" Giles panted­ he needed to go to the gym more often or at least try to start running again...

"Was here a while ago but headed off that way." Spike jerked his head down the alley. He sniffed the air, "he's been bit recently. I can smell the blood."

"Balls! I had hoped our confronting him might have shown the git the error of his ways..."

Spike raised a scarred brow at Giles and tried not to laugh outright in his face. "Yeah, m'sure a few harsh words'll make the arse see the error of his ways!"

"Well, when you put it that way...no. What the ruddy hell are we going to do?" Giles gritted out, frustrated beyond reason.

"One thing at a time, first we need to find the bugger and maybe chain him up in a nice dark basement and kick him in the balls..."Spike trailed off sheepishly. "Wot!"

Giles managed to do a good impression of Buffy and rolled his eyes at the idiot vampire. "Yes dear, that's an excellent plan!"

"Alright, so I'm not good with the planning, I get bored easily..." Spike joked.

"I've noticed," Giles replied dryly. "Come on we need to get planning."

"What are they doing out there?" Anya hissed as she tried to peek over Tara's shoulder. All three of the girls were huddled in the doorway watching Giles and Spike talking and surprisingly, laughing.

"Male bonding, I think?" Buffy cocked her head and smiled at her two British men.

"Quick! Look busy, they're coming back." Tara yelped and ran to the back of the store.

Anya and Buffy ran into each other and ended up on the floor giggling.

"What are you doing down there, pet?" Spike reached down and pulled the giggling mess of his Childe up and into his arms. Giles helped Anya to her feet and then pulled the door shut.

"Nuthin!" Buffy pouted up at Spike. "What were you two doing out there?"

"Nuthin." Spike echoed her slang with a smile

"Hmmm...don't tell then!" Buffy reached down and gave Spike's butt a hard squeeze and then smirked as he hardened against her.

"When you two have finished flirting we need to sort out a plan of attack on Dracula." Giles interrupted the vampiric lovefest that was taking place right before his eyes.

"Yes Dad!" Buffy pulled Spike along with her back to the table.

"Right, well we have not been able to locate his new abode. The mansion has disappeared. However I doubt that he has left Sunnydale as there has been a massive rise in sudden deaths from neck ruptures," Giles added wryly. He marvelled at the idiocy of the police force in Sunnydale, but it often worked in their favour.

"Really, the whole place has gone?" Buffy leant forward and rested her elbows on the table, Spike's hand on the small of her back keeping her calm.

"Yes I checked this morning and the dog pound, it would appear, is back in business."

"So what do we do now?" Spike interjected.

"Well I was wondering if you were up to patrolling, Buffy?" Giles asked hesitantly. He was acutely aware that she was still recovering from her ordeal and was not too sure if she was up to patrolling the cemeteries so soon. But they needed to.

"Sure! I've got some wicked moves I can't wait to try out on the bad guys! Spike and I have been training..."

"She's a marvel, got a whole load of new moves and a nifty trick." Spike smiled proudly at his Childe. "Go show em! It'll knock the tweed boxers off the Watcher here!"

With a smile Buffy vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Wow!" Tara blinked and stared at the empty seat.

"OH!" Anya looked around the shop excitedly.

"Good grief!" Giles leapt to his feet and stared in shock at Buffy's empty seat.

"Look behind you, Rupes." Spike pointed to the metal staircase leading up to the prohibited section.

"Hey guys." Buffy waved from her new seat. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll say, and you are in complete control of this vanishing trick?" Giles exclaimed excitedly.

"Yup, and Whistler said that the only way I can dust Drac is when we are both in mid poof! So at least I can take him out, yeah?" Buffy bounced back to her seat and sat down with a face splitting smile.

"Excellent! That is good news." Giles sat back down.

"Any other Drac tricks?" Anya asked curiously.

"Not that we've discovered yet," Spike answered Anya's question. "But she's a lot stronger than before," he added proudly.

"She can answer for herself, Spike!" Buffy poked him in the side and gave him a sphinx like smile.

"Does it feel weird when you do it?" Tara asked.

Spike bit his tongue and refrained from teasing the innocent girl.

"Not really, I can see all of you but it's like I'm a few seconds out of time, it's hard to explain..."

Giles fingers itched to reach for his journal to document this, but he resisted. He would wait until he was home with a glass of scotch in one hand and a good record playing as loud as he could get away with without waking the neighbours.

"So, what's the plan? We go patrol and see if we can sniff out Drac's new pad?" Spike leant back on his chair and tried to control his anticipation. He wanted a good rough and tumble before he and his Childe moved into their new digs. He couldn't wait to see her face when he took her home. _'Home... that has a nice ring to it!'_

"Yes, I think that's a sound idea, shall we join you both?"

"No Giles, you guys look like you need some shut eye. We'll catch up with you tomorrow and fill you in." Buffy pulled Spike to his feet, she headed over and hugged Tara and Anya. She then stood hesitantly in front of Giles unsure if she should hug him too. Giles stood and took her in his arms, deciding for her.

"I'm glad you're home. Be careful tonight, please," he whispered into her hair.

Buffy pulled him closer and squeezed him tight. "We will...thank you, Giles."

"Night, , have a drinkie for me."

With that the two vampires exited the Magic Box and headed out to hunt.

"I guess we need to research the snake thingie before we go, right?" Tara reached for a book and silence descended on the Magic Box as they searched for a clue on what the demon was and who might have released it.

--------------

He followed the two of them from a distance falling back on his training and was able to remain off their radar. Riley frowned at the easy way they interacted; he had never seen the two of them on patrol. Their easy banter and quick reflexes illustrated to him how well matched they were.

The tall man felt a pang of anger and jealousy run through him. Buffy and he had never meshed so well when they fought; there had always been an advantage in Buffy's favour. She was faster and stronger; he had thought that he could cope with that. Be proud of her. But slowly the rot had set in. Riley had felt inadequate – not strong enough and not dark enough...

But now maybe he was. He had realised that Buffy needed a bit of darkness in her man and maybe now he'd measure up. Riley didn't even pause to consider that what he was thinking was wrong and he needed help. Neither did he notice that Buffy was stronger and faster than before, and that she had lavender tinted eyes and fangs. He was too caught up in his fury and envy.

------

"Duck!" Buffy yelled as she leapt over his head, mimicking the move he had pulled on her in the cabin. She landed on the vamp that had tried to blindside her Sire and with a twist of her hands, ripped his head off. Twirling she bounced on her heels and wiped her hands on the seat of her hipster jeans. The thrill of the hunt was filling her with glee.

"Enjoyin' yourself, sweetness?" Spike straightened and with a shake of his shoulders, settled his ever-present duster onto his lean frame.

"Yeah, it's good to be patrolling." Buffy skipped off happily, followed by a grinning Spike. He gazed in appreciation at her jean-clad backside; she was cute when she was slaying. Watching her fight had always turned him on and now that he intimately knew what was under her form fitting clothes, he was harder than ever.

Lost in his randy thoughts he tripped over something and fell face first at Buffy's feet.

Scrambling up he froze when his hand made contact with what he had fallen over.

"So much for the vampiric grace that Giles is always babbling about!" Buffy giggled and then her face froze when she saw what Spike had tripped over. "Oh!" She knelt down and reached over and turned the corpse's head to one side, revealing the bite marks on his neck.

Spike wiped his hands on his duster and stared down at the cooling corpse. "N'other one of Drac's tarts, do you think?" He sniffed the air and recognised the scent as being the Bride that had given him the box as he had left. _'Bugger all, forgot all about that!' _He thrust his hand into his pocket and felt the small squashed parcel.

"Yeah, smells like one of his girls." Buffy ran her hand over the terror filled open eyes that stared sightlessly up at the stars, closing them. "What should we do?"

"Call Rupes and get him to do the usual anonymous call to the boys in blue." Spike pulled Buffy up and curled his arms around her shoulders and walked her away from the corpse.

"I wish I could've..."

"We'll stop him, never fear, luv." Spike turned her to face him and cupped her chin in his hand. Raising her face he brushed his lips over her quivering lips. He knew that smelling the vampiress would bring back memories of her imprisonment. Spike brushed her tears of with his fingers, his eyes filled with concern. "You okay, Childe?"

Buffy sniffled and then nodded as determination filled her eyes. "Not gonna let them freak me out, I'm okay. But I need a kiss, Spike..." She looked up through her lashes coyly.

"M'pleasure luv...never need to ask..." Spike leant down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that lingered.

Riley froze at the sight of Spike kissing his girl; his knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists. _'That scum is touching her!' _

He launched himself out from behind the crypt he was hiding behind, with a bellow of anger.

Buffy flew backwards as Spike was ripped from her arms; she cracked her head on a gravestone and her vision blurred. Looking up she saw Spike struggling with a tall form. Pushing herself up she wavered for a moment and then straightened.

Spike growled and vamped out as his attacker wrestled with him. A grunt escaped his mouth when a fist impacted with his stomach. Spike doubled over and then surged upwards. Using the back of his head as a weapon he caught his attacker on the chin. Spike smirked at the resounding crack that echoed across the moonlit cemetery. Spinning, he kicked the tall form away from him with a growl.

Shaking his head to clear it, Spike pounced on the fallen form and began to unleash a flurry of blows on the now groaning attacker.

He raised his arm to belt the bastard once more only to be stopped by Buffy's slim hand and her gasp of astonishment. "Spike! It's Riley...he's a vamp!"

Spike leapt up, disgusted that he had been straddling the ponce and not realising. But his rage had blurred his senses and he had fought instinctively. Not realising it was Captain America.

"Wot! He's a vamp? How...when?" he spluttered. Spike looked down at his blood soaked knuckles in shock.

"He has to be, cos no 'argh' from the chip!" Buffy ran her hand over the back of Spike's head.

"Nope, didn't feel a thing," Spike cocked his head and stared down at Riley's fallen form. Then he froze...

Riley was breathing...

"Luv, he's not a vamp!" Spike whispered in shock. His hand went to his temple and rubbed it. "I think he's still human..."

Buffy's shocked eyes widened and she dropped to her knees and checked Riley for a pulse. "He's alive...but you hit him!"

"I know, luv..."

"Wow! Do you think that they," she pointed upwards, "turned it off?"

"Dunno..." Before Spike could continue Riley leapt up and grabbed Buffy in his arms. "Oi, let her go!"

"Buffy stake him, his chip's not working!" Riley gasped as he coughed up blood. Delight filled him, now she would get rid of the pest.

Buffy pulled away from Riley and stared at him in shock and disgust. "Lemme go!"

Riley shook her hard, "stake him! He can kill again!" He was lost in anger and didn't notice that Buffy was snarling at him in anger. As he yelled at her to stake Spike, spittle ran down his chin.

"Is that all you've got to say? No 'where have you been, honey? Are you all right? What happened to you, Buffy? Sorry I didn't come save you?'" She yelled and vamped out in anger at the enraged man who was gripping her arms.

Riley tore his eyes off Spike's smirking countenance and stared down in shock at her demonic features.

Unable to stop himself he hardened in excitement. _'She's a vampire!' _Arousal flooded him. There was no consideration that his girlfriend had been turned into what she was destined to hunt. Only that now she was even more perfect for him. Visions of them making love and her biting filled his mind and his cock jerked in his slacks. With an excited moan he rubbed his erection against Buffy who stood stunned in his arms. Ignoring Spike growls of anger and possession. Before Spike could intervene Buffy pulled away from Riley.

"Ewww!" She pulled away from Riley and stepped into Spike's arms.

"Buffy..." Riley stared in shock at her cradled in her enemy's arms. "What are you doing? You're mine!"

"She's no one's chattel, mate." Spike snarled and glared at Riley through amber eyes.

"Riley, what are you doing?" Buffy gasped in shock. She realised in that moment that he was outta his mind and there was nothing she could do to help. She wondered if contacting the army and getting them to come and retrieve Riley might help.

"Buffy, you're my girl and now..." Riley was lost to reason, his arousal had overwhelmed him completely.

She shook her head sadly, "Riley, don't. Please not this..."

Riley stopped himself from reaching for Buffy and reason flooded him like a dash of cold water in the face. _'Oh Jesus, what am I doing...' _He stared in embarrassment and shock at the two blonds who were in each other's arms and shame filled him for the first time in ages. "I...I...Buffy, oh god, I'm sorry..." Riley turned and ran as fast as he could. Ignoring the pain in his ribs and the shouts of the two vampires following him. He needed to get away and think. Go somewhere and heal, before he could face her and apologise.

--------------

He slipped through a break in the fence and disappeared down a side street, losing his trackers.

Sweat ran down his face as he ran from his inner demons and the real ones who had tried to follow him.

He kept running for what seemed like hours. His hear racing in his chest and his breaths exploding from his mouth in deep gasps. Tears ran down his face as he replayed all the visits to the vampire den and he began to sob. Riley sank to his knees and tore at his hair.

What had he done?

What had he become...

When had a bite become more important than Buffy?

He had lost her and it was what he deserved...

"Hush now handsome, don't be so sad!" A purring contralto voice filled his ears. A slim woman appeared out of the shadows. "Come on, I'll help you..."

Before Riley to say anything he felt someone move up behind him. A blow landed on his head, and then there was pain and blessed oblivion....

A/N and yes I know Riley is out of character - but I wrote him this way as he is caught up in the euphoria of his addicition - people do very strange things when they aren't in control of themselves!

I have another chapter ready to post for Dark Gift - do you want it???


	18. Chapter 18

Excerpts taken from No Place from Home.

A/N - sorry for the lack of updatesI thought I had done these! You gets two chappies tonight

Would luv to hear from you all!!

Many huggles and squishes to Megan for all her help with this chappie!

Italics Thoughts

Chapter 18

Spike squinted at Clem's note and checked the address again. The saggy skinned demon's writing looked like a spider had been dosed with LSD, then tossed into a pot of ink before being let loose on a piece of paper.

Buffy was curled up in the front seat of the Desoto and snoring softly.

Both of them were exhausted by the night's events. After confronting Riley in the cemetery and discovering that Spike's chip was inactive, they had chased him into the alleys of Sunnydale only to lose him. When they had tripped over a dozing tramp, and once they had managed to regain their footing, Riley was long gone.

Trudging tiredly back to the car, Spike had tested his lack of chippage, by deliberately walking into a group of teens and bumping them. To his delight the chip didn't fire once. They figured it was a side effect of whatever Kendra and Whistler had done to them; Buffy promised herself next time one of them appeared she'd ask them.

Buffy had been pleased for Spike, glad that he would be able to defend himself from all attackers. Not once did it occur to her that he would go back to the killing fields; she trusted him. She tried to smile but failed concern for Riley filled her, as well as disgust over his weirdness. They had headed over to the Magic Box to collect the car and leave a note for Giles and the others.

Buffy had fallen asleep the instant they had sat in the Desoto. Spike checked the address and drove two hundred yards down the street and parked up in front of a boarded up shop. He stepped out of the car and then leant against it.

"Clem, I'm gonna kill you!" Spike muttered under his breath as he checked the address again and confirmed he was in the right place. His azure eyes scanned the boarded up front, "is that his idea of necro-tempered glass?" Spike looked up at the sign, which proudly claimed to all who bothered to read it 'Sal's Gym'. "Bet it stinks of sweaty jockstraps as well…" Spike muttered.

He turned and checked on his sleeping Childe she looked stunning, all soft and sleepy. He had been amazed that she hadn't staked him immediately on discovering he was freed from the chip. Instead she had smiled and given him a gentle kiss.

His Childe - the Slayer. The way she had taken over his heart and mind in such a few days, constantly stunned Spike. He had never in his wildest dreams and he'd had some doozys recently expected this. And now Spike knew he would destroy anyone and anything that would attempt to take her from him. His eyes glinted gold and Spike's fangs dropped at the thought of the fight he would put up for her.

But for now he was gonna pull Clem's skin tight for pawning this dump off on him!

"Psst, Spike, over here!"

Spike's head whipped up and he spotted Clem hidden in the doorway of the Gym. He had a Fedora pulled over his ears and was waving enthusiastically at the vampire.

"Clem," he growled and stalked over to the demon.

"Spike, hey there! What do you think?" Clem handed over the keys and gestured for the vampire to open the door.

Spike snorted and stared at the keys in his hand; from the key chain swung a small Carebear. Unable to stop himself he smiled at the incongruous stuffed toy. It was typical of Clem.

"Spike?" Buffy peered sleepily out of the Desoto; her eyes widened at the wrinkly sight of Clem and she slid out of the car. "Um, hi, friend of Spike?" she said cautiously.

"Howdy." Clem waved at Buffy; his eyes lit up, with surprise and pleasure. "Wow. Spike, she's kinda cute for someone with tight skin!"

"Clem," Spike growled warningly.

"So, are you Buffy? Spike's mentioned you a few times, but when he gets drunk you're all he talks about." Clem continued nattering blithely, unaware of the now embarrassed Spike standing next to him. He was just delighted to see that his friend had got the girl.

"Shut up," Spike hissed as Buffy giggled at Clem.

She liked this sweet demon and especially more so cos he had managed to get Spike all cute and fuzzy with shyness over his announcement. "Yeah, I'm Buffy, and I guess you're Clem?" She stuck out her hand and it was enveloped in Clem's massive mitt and was shaken vigorously.

"Yup, that's me! So whaddyah think of your new digs?" Clem jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

Buffy's tired eyes lit up with excitement, "Wow! It's a gym, cool!" She bounced up to Spike and snatched the keys out of his outstretched palm and fumbled with the lock.

"Buffy…luv, I don't think this is the place for you…" Spike whispered. "It's not really the posh digs I had in mind."

Buffy ignored him and pushed open the door.

"I'm gonna kill you Clem!" Spike growled and chased after his girl and then slammed into her back.

"Wow!" Buffy squealed and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck.

"Did I do okay? I figured you guys'd want someplace to workout…the windows are on special order, they weren't standard size so I had to put up the boards for now…" Clem babbled excitedly. "They're going to be here tomorrow!"

Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy and then turned them both to face the demon.

"Mate, m'sorry, thought you'd pulled a fast one on us!"

Clem shook his head, "Spike, never! I owe you big and not just for the kittens!"

"This is all for us?" Buffy scanned the well-equipped gym and all the weapons lining the walls, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Yup! And I fixed up the loft for you guys too, come on!" Clem headed to the doorway on the left of the gym and pushed it open. "After you guys! Spike, maybe you should follow the human ritual of carrying her over the threshold?"

Spike curled his tongue against the back of his teeth and smiled. He swept Buffy off her feet and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Spike!" she giggled. Unable to resist she grabbed hold of his perky ass and gave it a good squeeze.

"Wot! It's tradition!" Spike took the steps two at a time. He groaned as she squeezed his arse again and he hardened against his zipper. He gave her backside a firm slap in retaliation.

Clem followed behind them, laughing at the crazy couple. It filled his heart with joy to see the normally angry vampire happy at last. Harmony had been totally wrong for his friend; Clem wondered what had happened to the vapid vampiress. He'd been to the Crypt to collect Spike's gear and she had been nowhere in sight…only a lot of dust. Clem's eyes widened at the realisation that dawned on him. He wondered if it had been either of the blonds who had dusted her, or someone else. He decided to wait to talk to Spike about his erstwhile girl's fate – he didn't want to spoil the moment…

The heavy metal security door at the top of the stairs was kicked open and Spike stepped through. He swung Buffy to her feet and they stood looking around at the massive loft that Clem had given them.

The floors were the original pine, stripped back and polished to their former glory. The walls had been painted a deep umber colour, which gave the high ceilinged room a warmth and cheery brightness. Along the front wall were floor to ceiling windows, covered with wispy thin terracotta silks. There were shelves down one wall and a long oak table next to them. Arranged clumsily in a tall glass vase were some pink roses.

A large sofa and two big armchairs sat in front of an entertainment centre. Clem had known Spike would want a TV and had gone all out for his friend.

There was kitchen to their right, and next to it was a tall double door.

"Clem, this is beautiful!" Buffy turned and impulsively hugged him. She rolled her eyes at Spike's rumble of warning.

"It's the best I could do on such short notice. The windows up here are vamp safe so you can leave the curtains open! Umm, I stocked the fridge with blood and food, didn't know who else was gonna be here." Clem patted Buffy on the back as she squeezed him again.

"Also, Spike, I picked up your stuff from the Crypt, it's all in the bedroom over there." Clem hesitated. "Um, you're friend wasn't there though, so I took everything."

"Friend?" Spike frowned. "Oh, you mean Harm…wonder where she buggered off to?" He peeked at Buffy wondering if she would freak out at the mention of Harmony's name.

"Yeah Blondie Bear, wonder where she is!" Buffy sashayed past Spike and began to investigate the loft. She knew Harmony was a non-issue, but couldn't help teasing her Sire about her. _'Man his taste sucked until we got together!' _Buffy peeked into the bedroom and her eyes widened at the sight of the enormous wrought Iron bed. _'Wow! Loads of room to play in!'_ Clem rose even further in her estimation. She shut the door and sauntered over to the sofa and flopped down on it.

"Buffy, luv. Clem n' I are gonna get your stuff from the car."

"Kay, I'll stay here and bond with the place." Buffy ran her hands over the kilm covered sofa and hummed appreciatively at the texture and rich colours.

It took Clem and Spike several journeys to empty the Desoto of all of Buffy's possessions. The two vampires had packed a lot the previous night after dinner in preparation for the move. By the time they had finished, Buffy had fallen asleep again.

Spike saw Clem out and locked up the front door for the night. His friend had done him proud.

Trudging tiredly up the stairs he scooped his sleeping Childe up and carried her into their bedroom. The door snicked shut behind them.

-------------

Buffy yawned and stretched sleepily. She was bathed in a pool of sunlight and was as content as a kitten. Spike rolled onto his side and stared at her sleeping features in awe. He had only seen her once in the sunlight and he had been too busy dancin' with her to notice how beautiful she had looked. He glanced at the windows in amazement and then back down at his hand that lay across her waist and was bathed in the same golden glow. _'Ruddy marvellous invention!' _

He realised that Buffy would enjoy this even more as she was still used to being able to walk around in the sunlight. Now she could in their home, he pondered asking Giles and Joyce if they would be open to installing the same treated glass in the shop and their homes. It would make life a lot easier for his Childe if she were able to move around in daylight. Which reminded him he needed to check sewer access here and make sure that any Tom, Dick or Harry couldn't get in. _'Wonder if Glinda could set up some sort of barrier for them?_ He knew that, being vamps, their home was open to all other vampires and that made him uneasy.

Unable to resist it, he tickled the end of Buffy's nose. He wanted her awake and enjoying the warmth of the sunlight with him.

Buffy batted at her nose and woke with a sleepy yawn. "Mmmm…afternoon," she sighed and then turned over onto her side and snuggled back into Spike's body. He waited for her to notice and counted backwards 3…2…1…

"Spike!" Buffy sat up with a yelp.

"Yeah, luv?"

"The sun!"

"Right pretty, ain't it?"

"But we're not on fire!" Buffy gasped.

"I know, remember Clem put in the special glass for us?"

"Oh…wow…you look even hotter in sunlight…and can I sound any lamer?" Buffy flopped back on the crisp linen sheets and reached over and traced her index finger down his nose. "You're eyes are all pretty in the light!"

"M'not pretty! I'm handsome!" Spike pouted down at Buffy and then leant forward for a kiss.

"Hmmm, nice! Coffee?" Buffy murmured against his lips.

"Demanding hussy, aren't you?" Spike teased as he slid out of the bed and padded naked to the doors. Pushing them open he stepped into the sunlit main room, he paused and stretched before heading into the kitchen.

He started opening the cabinet doors and investigated the contents of the kitchen.

"We should call the others and let them know where we're living. Kinda cool we're only down the street from the shop." Buffy appeared dressed in Spike's discarded t-shirt that skimmed her toned thighs. Her hair was all sleep-tousled as she watched Spike saunter around naked, her eyes glowing in appreciation.

"Think there's a phone round her summwhere," Spike mumbled around a Weetabix.

Buffy hopped off the counter and began searching for the phone.

"Could hang off for a bit, so we can get ourselves sorted here?" Spike asked hopefully, not wanting the real world to intrude into their home.

"Hey Mom!" Buffy looked over apologetically at Spike, she mouthed sorry as she listened to her Mom chatter. "Mom, hold on, I just wanted to give you the address of our place…yeah, we've moved in…uh huh…sure, it'd be great if you could bring some more of my stuff over…we're just down from the Magic Box." She gave the address and hung up happily.

"Sorry, sweetie. She was already on the line. But she's promised to come over much later." Buffy pouted up at Spike and batted her eyelashes.

He leant in for a kiss and before their lips touched there was an almighty crash

"Bugger it all to hell, can't a bloke get cosy with his girl?" Spike stormed off to the door and was about to yank it open.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled.

"Wot?"

"Umm, as much as I appreciate the view I don't want you flashing your goodies all over town!" Buffy pointed to his groin.

Spike looked down at his semi erect cock and then shrugged. He disappeared into the bedroom and reappeared pulling on some sweat pants. His bare feet slapping on the pine floor as he headed down the stairs.

Buffy poured some coffee and sipped at it as she listened to the muffled voices coming up the stairs.

"Right, nothing happened, just the windows being installed. Looks right smart." Spike reappeared and headed for the kitchen. He smiled at Buffy as she handed him a mug of coffee.

"Are they done?"

"Nearly, luv. Clem's mates are just cleaning up and then we're all set!" Spike sipped the cooling coffee with a sigh and scrubbed his hair with his free hand, adding to his curls.

"Can we train?"

"Sure, luv, but lets get some of your gear stowed first. Gotta make the place look smart for your Mum and Nib when they come visiting."

---------------------------

"No fair!" Buffy scrambled up from the mats and pouted at Spike who was bouncing on his feet and laughing. "You distracted me with your pecs!"

"Well gotta use the weapons to hand, Childe of my heart!" Spike sniggered. Before he could launch into another attack, the doorbell rang.

"Ohh! It's Mom!" Buffy rushed over and pulled the door open with a welcoming smile. She was bursting to show off her new home to her Mom and Dawn. She was greeted with a massive squeal of excitement from Dawn as she swung through the door.

"Wow, Buffy! Check it out. It's your own personal gym…" Dawn's excited babble dried up and she flushed bright red at the sight of a shirtless Spike.

"Alright, Nibblet?" Spike called over as he tugged a black wife beater over his head and covered up the object of Dawn's admiration. She flushed even redder and gazed in adoration at Spike.

Buffy suppressed a growl of jealousy at Dawn's obvious attraction towards her Sire. _'She's so annoying…'_

Buffy knew that Spike would be mortified to the depths of his surprisingly active Victorian morals if he realised her baby sister was macking on him. He viewed Dawn as family and if he ever thought she entertained anything more than filial love Spike, would be horrified!

"So, who's Sal?" Joyce teased as she walked in and handed Buffy the massive orchid plant to Buffy. "It's okay, I made sure to get you a silk one!" She had noticed the flash of anger in her oldest's eyes towards Dawn and quickly intervened before her daughters said or did anything that they wouldn't be able to take back.

The older woman knew that Dawn's crush would be fleeting and that she was unaware that she was broadcasting her puppy love so loudly. Teenage crushes were to be expected and it wasn't surprising that Dawn was attracted to Spike. Joyce wasn't blind. Spike was an attractive vampire - his tenderness and animalistic grace were entrancing to all women. _'His cheekbones should be illegal!'_

"You know me too well, Mom." Buffy brushed a kiss on her mother's cheek in thanks, drawing Joyce's attention back to the moment with a start. "We're gonna have to lose the sign, Spike!"

"Too right luv, last thing we need is people coming here looking for membership." Spike made mental note to get rid of the shingle as soon as the sun went down. "Hullo, mum." he leant over and pecked Joyce on the cheek. He inhaled her perfume and a genuine smile spread across his full lips.

"Make way, the pack mules are here." Anya's voice appeared from behind a box as she staggered into the room.

"Sorry, honey. Dawn told them and they offered to help…" Joyce wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder in apology.

Tara and Giles followed Anya, both carrying boxes.

"We packed everything up for you," Tara added and smiled in thanks when Spike relieved her of her burden. "Just a few more," she disappeared out the door.

"Buffy…Spike," Giles nodded at them in greeting, as he carefully set the box he was carrying down. He hoped that helping his Slayer move into her new home would add to the freshly brokered truce he and Spike had engendered the previous night.

"Watcher." Spike returned his fellow Englishman's nod warily. He hoped that maybe last night was the beginning of something more comfortable between them.

Giles pulled off his glasses and cleaned them on his coat sleeve. Carefully putting them back on he looked around the refurbished gym. "Looks very serviceable."

"That it is," Spike mumbled. He was taken back by the new and improved Watcher. He wondered what Joyce had threatened him with.

Giles walked slowly around examing the punching bags and the boxing ring set up to one side. His eyes lit up at the array of gleaming weapons that lined the walls. "I say, are those Ninjato swords?" Giles pulled one of the short swords off the wall and examined the blade.

"Yeah, a mate of mine sourced the lot for the Slayer." Spike watched as Giles's face lit up with excitement as he swung it around him.

"These are very useful for combat indoors a much shorter span and less likely to get stuck in a wall! Simply marvellous…" Giles replaced the gleaming weapon reverently and moved on to examine the other weapons.

"Nice to see you like the collection," Spike commented neutrally. He managed to keep his excitement and relief at the Watcher's ease in their home.

"Oh my, an Italian crossbow!" Giles pulled the small weapon off the wall and gazed down the site. He turned to Spike and gestured at the target on the wall. "May I?"

Spike nodded and watched as the tweed clad man took aim and fired the powerful weapon; the arrow hit the target dead centre.

"Not bad, Rupes," Spike commented as he walked over and pulled out the arrow.

"I try to keep my eye in," Giles replied with a hint of a laugh.

"Hey guys, less with the manly displays and come help carry!" Buffy called as she walked up the stairs carrying two large boxes.

Giles caught hold of Spike's arm as the vampire walked over to help his Childe. "If it isn't too much of a bother, maybe we could move Buffy's training room and accoutrements over here?"

Spike realised that this was a major offering of an olive branch and took it in the manner it was offered. "Ruddy sound idea, mate! Can't think of a better plan, more room to manoeuvre."

"So, Riley was stalking you guys? That's creepy!" Dawn shuddered.

Buffy had stopped breathing earlier, remembering Anya's advice from the night before there were too many heartbeats around her. She was still trying to adjust to being around humans and their blood pumping around their bodies was calling to her demon. Her soul and her conscience were suppressing the urges – but it was difficult. She looked over at Spike who was handing out cups of coffee and wondered how long it had taken him to adjust after he had been turned. She made a mental note to talk to him when they had a few moments to themselves.

"Yeah, but we were more worried about the massive amount of bites we scented on him. Kinda lost track of him when he ran off…" Buffy trailed off as she remembered the look of lust on Riley's face when he realised she was a vampire, and failed to suppress a shudder. She was still filled with guilt that she hadn't managed to have the 'talk' with Riley.

But there had been no time, what with the fight between Spike and Riley, the discovery the chip wasn't working and then the dry humping. Which was still grossing her out, all the time they had dated Riley had never been so overtly sexual towards her – but what filled her with horror was Riley had been like that because she was lacking a pulse and had fangs!

It wasn't anything else, not relief that she was back. Only the sheer excitement that he had thought she was now equipped too enhance his sexual games and help with his not so sexy biting fetish. Buffy failed to suppress her shudder, her only relief was that Spike was secure enough in their relationship not to be worried or threatened by her soon to be ex. She was frustrated that she hadn't been able to explain to Riley that it was over and now she had no idea when she would get the chance.

"This is developing into a real problem. He is dicing with death here and endangering us all." Giles looked longingly at the well stocked bar. Spike stood and poured him a scotch and handed it to Giles with a brief nod. Giles sipped the amber drink gratefully. No one commented that it was too early in the day for liquid courage, it was a tense time and everyone recognised this, letting Giles's need for a drink slip.

"We need to be very careful. Dawn, if Riley ever turns up and asks for an invite what do you do?" Buffy asked.

"Slam the door in his face and call you guys," Dawn recited with a bored expression on her face.

"That's right, Nib." Spike slid down behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest, his legs on either side of hers. Dawn glared at Buffy as jealousy consumed her.

"So we've tried to locate Dracula through magics, but he's well cloaked," Tara diverted the attention away from Dawn, before a teen tantrum could erupt.

"Crap! The dead body…" Buffy slapped her hand to her forehead.

"S'okay, luv. Called Rupes last night when Clem and I were unloading the Desoto." Spike interjected.

"Thanks…"

"So we're essentially in the dark about Dracula's location. I'm afraid it's going to be legwork that finds his hideout. Buffy…Spike, can you search him out on patrol?" Giles asked hesitantly.

The two blonds nodded.

----------------------

Buffy and Spike walked quietly down the street, abandoned factories on either side of them. They had patrolled the cemeteries and were now searching for either Dracula or Riley. So far it had been a bust.

They had discussed Dawn in muted whispers, neither or them could fathom why she had been sent to Sunnydale for safety. Which in itself was ironic seeing that it was an active Hellmouth. Only that she was there for Buffy to protect and, as an extension of that, for Spike to as well.

"We're gonna have to bring the Watcher in on this, pet. He's the one with the books and whatnot, he might be able to work out what Dawn is and why she's here." Spike lit a cigarette and puffed on it thoughtfully.

"I know, but it's kinda gonna be tricky getting him to believe that Dawn hasn't always been here…" Buffy kicked at a can and watched it skitter down the sidewalk.

"I know, but we've not really got a clue and from what Short and Smelly said, neither do them upstairs…" Spike jerked his thumb up at the sky.

Buffy opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the can that she had kicked come sailing back at her.

"I always wanted to kill the Slayer," a voice boomed out of the darkness.

The can struck Buffy in the shin and landed with a clatter.

Before either Buffy or Spike could respond, an overweight vampire punched Buffy in stomach.

"Oi!" Spike pulled the tall, heavyset vampire off his girl and span him away from her. He ground his cigarette out on the attacker's face with an angry snarl.

Buffy grunted and tugged her faux fur jacket straight before kicking her attacker in the balls.

Spike winced in sympathy for a second before he thumped the doubled over vamp in the temple.

"Got loads of unexpressed rage, haven't you, mate?" Spike watched as Buffy beat the stuffing out of the biker vamp. He eyed the naff t-shirt the attacker was wearing, and smirked. "Into Russian Roulette, are yah? Well, guess what, she's loaded!"

Buffy rolled her eyes at her lame Sire and pulled out a stake. "Ever thought of anger management classes?" She quipped before slamming the vampire against a chain fence and efficiently staked him. She dusted her hands and turned to Spike, who was watching her with a mixture of pride and lust in his pale blue eyes.

"Hey! Miss, if you're looking for one of those rave parties I think you might be late. Chased a bunch a kids outta here last night…"

Buffy and Spike squinted as a flashlight shone at them and a security guard appeared.

"Oh, right. Yeah… darn. My fellow ravers will be so disappointed. It was my turn to bring the Bundt cake." Buffy quipped. She and Spike stood watching the man warily, they weren't sure that he had witnessed the dusting.

"You know, if it was my call, I'd let you do whatever you want. It's not like anybody's using this place or nothin'. But they just don't pay me enough to argue with the boss, so..." The security guard shrugged.

"Oh, we're gone, sorry…" Buffy tugged on Spike's sleeve and gave the Watchman a big smile.

"Oh, hey! Hold it miss. Take your... whatever this is with you. He bent over and picked up a glowing yellow orb and handed it to Buffy; both vampires looked at the sphere quizzically.

"Glow balls, huh …I swear, I don't get your generation. What is that thing?" he asked curiously.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find out," Spike muttered. Nodding his thanks to the man, the bleached blond vampire pulled his puzzled Childe away and they disappeared into the darkness.

Reviews are always of the good!


	19. Chapter 19

Dark Gift 19

Excerpts taken from No Place from Home.

Many huggles and squishes to Megan for all her help with this chappie!

Italics- Thoughts

There was a faint scent of faded perfumes in the air; their delicate musky scent tickled his senses and slowly pulled him from the depths of unconsciousness.

Riley shifted and rolled onto his stomach. The cool rumpled silk sheets felt good against his stubbled cheek. He stretched out on the soft bed where he was ensconced. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings and the events of the last night flooded back. With a crisp certainty, Riley realised he was screwed.

The lanky solider's eyes slitted open and he cautiously examined his luxurious surroundings. This army training came to the fore as he quickly clocked his environs. His analytical mind processed the exact layout of the room and the possible sources of escape, and also possible weapons.

The room was lit by flickering candles and decorated with theatrical flourishes of High Gothick. The fabrics used were velvet brocades of the darkest purples and the sheets on which he was stretched out upon were a pale dusky rose and rumpled.

The bed was a massive masterpiece of mahogany and gilded wood. At each corner was a heavily carved post that twisted up into the air. About the bed was a massive giltwood antique mirror the glass was worn and eroded in places and reflected Riley's sprawled form back down at him.

The walls were ancient stone and were unplastered - hung here and there with tapestries depicting erotic scenes that would have made the most seasoned of Madame's blush. Riley squinted at the mullioned window that was set in a recess at the far room. He could see through the think gauzy curtains that fluttered in the faint breeze, his tired eyes could make out the bright Californian sun and blue skies. A gust of wind made the curtains billow and he could see the terracotta roofs that were so familiar to him - he was still in Sunnydale.

Riley froze when he heard a faint feminine giggle. To the casual listener, the sound may have sounded light and sweet. But it filled Riley with a sense of dread his skin tightened into goosebumps and the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. Riley gave up any pretence of sleep and rolled onto his back. He edged up the massive bed and leant against the headboard then openly scanned the room again. It was empty, or so he thought.

A trickle of sweat ran down his back at the faint scratching sound Riley heard; he couldn't tell where it was coming from. The sound reminded him of nails being dragged down a blackboard and he gritted his teeth and tried not to twitch at the sound of another muted giggle.

The atmosphere in the ornately decorated room began to grow oppressive and Riley cautiously slid to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side.

As his bare feet made contact with the stone flagged floor, Riley winced at the cold that seeped up his legs and his toes curled. His head shot up as he heard the whispers again. He tried not to shiver but there was a menace in their tone, now, that was overt and filled his already frazzled nerves with terror.

"Someone there? Show yourself!" he called out, the timber of his voice belying his absolute terror. Riley's hand shot to the small of his back, and came away empty. _'Shit, no stake,'_ he thought anxiously. The tall soldier scanned the room again, trying to pinpoint the source of his tormentors and whoever incarcerated him in this velvet lined prison.

Riley stood slowly and winced as the bite on his inner thigh re-opened. Riley felt a trickle of blood seep out and for the first time he cringed at his absolute stupidity. 'What the hell was wrong with me?' The events of the previous night came flooding back and Riley mentally recoiled from his shameful behaviour.

If his Mom, Pops and the Reverend could see him now, they would've been so ashamed of him. Hell he was ashamed of his actions. But now was not the time for recriminations. Now was the time for GETTING THE HELL OUTTA HERE AND RUNNING FOR THE HILLS!

He needed to get back to Buffy. Riley winced mentally from the memory of his dry humping her last night in the cemetery in front of Spike. Shame filled him yet again - he had been turned on by her changes and instead of supporting her, helping her through the difficult transformation that had been forced upon her, he had instead wanted to have his girl sink her fangs into him.

How far had he fallen into the abyss? The sensual carnality of vampiric bites and the rough sex that accompanied those exquisite nips had blinded him to the sordid reality of it all, as well as the danger. A torpured lust had made him uncaring towards the agonies that Buffy must have suffered through. Instead, his addiction had made him see her changed status as something he could benefit from. Buffy had moved from the elusive girlfriend that he knew so well, to a convenient set of fangs for him to get his next FIX from.

Riley hung his head in shame. "I don't deserve her anymore," he whispered dejectedly, wondering what had become of his life. He had been a rising officer with a good university career ahead of him and now…and now, he was a bite addicted fang hag. Even Riley couldn't find it in himself to cast the blame on Buffy for his fall from grace; it was all his own doing. But he could track it back to another strong blonde role model, one who had dominated his life.

Maggie Walsh.

In a way, Riley was glad she had died at the hands/stake of her own hubris – if it hadn't been for her insane and deluded actions he would never have lost his academic career, or his place in the army. Not only had she meddled with mystical forces beyond her comprehension – ones that she had no reason or right to do, Walsh had meddled with his body and mind, pumping him full of drugs and putting in a chip to control him – much like Spike's.

All of which had nearly lead to him being another victim of FrankenForrest and Adam! Much like she had.

If it hadn't been for Buffy and the others, he would have either died or become another mindless automaton of Adam's. Riley still had nightmares over what Forrest had ended up as. And how did he repay Buffy? By going to vamp whorehouses, getting bitten, being fucked and sucked by both male and female vamps – as long as they bit him he hadn't cared what else they had done to him. He had endangered them all – he now understood why Giles and the others had been so incensed at him – he wanted to go back and make it right!

Riley continued to list all the other ways he had let Buffy down. Faith and the body swap that was still another huge black mark against him and even now he felt the shame of not recognising her. Buffy may have forgiven him, but he hadn't forgiven himself. He couldn't. _'How could I not have known? Buffy had recognised Giles when he was a demon, but I couldn't realise that I wasn't sleeping with the girl I love?' _Riley filled with the familiar anger he had every time he dared to dwell on what had happened that fateful night.

But now he had managed to top all his mistakes with Buffy; he had been too busy getting bitten to go save her from Dracula. Instead, Spike had, a suspicion that had been confirmed by the vampire's cocky and protective attitude in the cemetery, as well as him escorting Buffy everywhere. Riley had tried to pretend it wasn't spying, just that he wanted to see how Buffy was doing, from a distance.

Riley had a grudging respect for the peroxide pest, for managing to save Buffy. Despite everything, Spike had proven he cared for Buffy. The demon – the vampire had walked into the proverbial lions den and snatched her from Dracula in an elegant way, one that Riley had to admire. Spike's heroic actions had disproved everything Riley had been taught; 'demons have no capacity for love' – but his saving Buffy had showed the world otherwise.

His epiphany was a hard one to stomach, but in light of his own behaviour, Riley felt that Spike was deserving of the grudging respect he was feeling towards him. Spike cared for and saved Buffy, when on one else had been able to. When he hadn't been able to bestir himself from a bite-induced stupor to save his girl…

The naïve mortal was no fool, he had seen the way Buffy and Spike interacted with each other, touched each other and even defended each other last night. They were a couple. Riley's large hands fisted and he hung his head dejectedly. It was over; he and Buffy were no more…once the Iowan accepted this realisation, a sense of relief filled him. Their spluttering relationship was at an end.

He felt a wave of sorrow fill him for the loss of what they'd had, but at the same time realised she had never truly loved him like he had loved her. He was filled with a sense of saddened relief, _'I guess I was the rebound guy…'_. He loved her but now he could accept they weren't meant to be – maybe they could be friends? He would fight beside her until Buffy didn't want him too.

Riley raised his head, his chin set defiantly. He would get away and try to apologise to them all for his insane behaviour. If he could make amends in any way, he would! In a sense, the dark realisations the ex Initiative soldier was having had returned him to the man he had been before it had all gone wrong, before Walsh had gotten her claws into him and messed everything up.

He was a good man, a flawed one – but a good man and he was determined to do right by Buffy if he could…

Riley sank back down onto the bed and lay back with a sigh. For the first time in a long while he felt good about himself. Before he could move, a slender feminine hand curled over his shoulder and pulled him further back onto the bed with a throaty purr. Within seconds three extraordinarily beautiful scantily clad women surrounded him. Their hair was done up in elaborate styles and they were clothed in diaphanous silks and satins. Their hands and mouths were all over him; Riley struggled against their attentions but was quickly overpowered.

One of them crawled over his supine body and gazed deeply into his eyes. Before he could move or speak, her thrall overwhelmed him and Riley was lost.

------------------

"Sorry about this, luv." Spike lifted Buffy up into his arms and leapt over the pile of sludge that was blocking the sewer that they were travelling through.

"Having vamp senses suck!" Buffy fanned her hand in front of her nose.

Spike chuckled, "luv, you can stop breathing, you know?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and pouted at her pest of a Sire. Spike caught the pouty lip with his and gave it a good suck. He dropped her onto her feet and patted her on the backside.

"Come on, Watcher wanted us to have a snoop around that warehouse where we found the Dagon Sphere."

Buffy sighed and nodded. After their meeting with the security guard they had headed over to Giles's, and after the initial flurry of inviting Buffy in, the sleepy Watcher had ploughed through his books and located the name of the orb. He had looked up at the two vampires with concern and then filled them in on the history of the orbs and their uses.

"So, you think that Doggie thingie was put there cos the latest Bad is in town? It is the right time of the year for it?" Buffy daintily stepped over pile muck and tiptoed around a rat. "Man, I can't believe how rank it is down here. I'll never get used to it!" She shuddered.

"Watcher did say it was an old thing going back centuries, said it warded off an ancient primordial evil." Spike ignored the daintiness of his irrepressible Childe, more concerned about whatever was headed their way.

"Which is not of the good if it's here on the Hellmouth," Buffy interrupted. She kicked the floor with her boot.

"I know, pet. But lets have a gander around before we start battening down the hatches. No freaking until we have to." Spike ran a soothing hand over his Childe's rigid shoulder.

"Yeah right, cos Giles wasn't freaked either! Repel that which cannot be named, usually an object of deep worship or great fear," she mimicked Giles using a really lame British accent.

"Okay now, that really was too Dick Van Dyck for me!" Spike laughed and then paused at a rusty ladder.

"Dick whatsie?" Buffy asked looking utterly perplexed.

"Y'know, the git from Mary Poppins with the crap Brit accent? Oh, buggering hell! It doesn't matter, we're here!" Spike pointed up at the manhole cover at the top of the ladder.

"Okay, but why do I think you're making fun of me?" Buffy eyed him suspiciously and then began to climb the ladder, closely followed by a chortling Spike.

"Why is it always crumbly warehouses?" Buffy stepped through the gaping hole in the wall and eyed the twisted remains of the tempered steel door. Spike flanked her and stared at the wreckage with concern.

"This doesn't bode well…" Spike stepped in front of his Childe protectively and scanned the massive room, searching for the cause of the destruction. Instead he spotted a bruised, brown robed man tied to a chair.

"Whoa!" Buffy pushed past Spike and ran to the man. "It was you who planted the Dagon Sphere, right? I got it, don't worry. I'm stronger than I look."

Glory stepped up behind Buffy, unaware that Spike had sauntered up behind her.

"I have had experience with stuff like this before. Best of all... we're not stupid!" Buffy turned and grabbed Glory by the throat.

"You sure about that last part?" Glory gave Buffy a withering look, and wrenched Buffy's arm from her neck. She backhanded the Slayer with such force that Buffy flew fifty feet across the room and impacted against the cement wall so hard it cracked.

Buffy fell to the floor and looked up at Glory, stunned at her power.

Spike growled and wrapped his arms around the small curly haired woman, who was dressed in red and teetered on high heels. Glory batted him away, much like a cat playing with a mouse. "Really, the two of you mortals, trying to touch me! The impertinence!"

Glory stalked over to Buffy and pulled her up and threw her against a pillar.

"And another thing? I just want you to know... The whole "beat ya to death" thing I'm doing? It's valuable time out of life that I'm never gonna get back." Buffy tried to fight back but Glory grabbed both her arms and wrenched them downward. Buffy screamed out in pain.

"Wait, I've always wanted to try this. You know that thing with worms. Where if you have one, you rip it in half, you got two worms? Do you think that'll work with you?" Glory sneered at the struggling girl and held her easily, not even breaking a sweat.

Spike rolled to his feet and started towards Buffy, but before he could help, Glory lashed out with her leg and kicked him across the room to land near the bound monk. Spike tried not to whimper but failed, it felt like his ribs had been pulped with that one kick.

Buffy slammed her head into Glory's face and broke free. She tried not to vamp out and show her stronger opponent that there were easy ways to kill her, a well-placed stake, her head being ripped off or her heart being ripped out. Cos she knew that this strong woman would be able to do those without breaking a nail.

"You hit me! What, are you crazy?"

Buffy pressed her attack, hitting and kicking for all she was worth, forcing Glory backwards and away from Spike and the monk, but her blows seemed more to offend Glory than injure her. Buffy could hear Spike whimper and roll to his knees. She needed to buy him some time to free the man, so Buffy intensified her blows. Not talking, trying to save all her energy to keep the mad woman away from her Sire.

"You can't go around hitting people. What, were you born in a barn? Fine. Be that way."

She easily blocked Buffy's next blow and swung her around hard into the wall. She tried to aim a punch at Buffy's face, but the turned slayer managed to find the energy to duck at the last instant and Glory's fist punched through the concrete. Glory picked Buffy up by the throat and held her there.

"Hey! I just noticed something. You have super powers. That is so cool. Can you fly?"

She hurled Buffy clear across the room where she landed next to Spike and the now freed but dying monk.

"Think we can freak now?" Buffy commented wryly as she got to her feet and pulled Spike up with her, both of them bruised and bloodied but ready to fight if they had to.

But as one, they both realised that their priority was the monk. Spike reached down and pulled the battered man to his feet.

"Hey! Hands off my holy man!" Glory yelled at Spike.

Buffy rammed into the two men and ran toward the massive window behind them, it was their only way of escape! Spike looked in anguish at Buffy as they crashed through the window, the monk cradled between them and out into the blazing sun.

Glory charged after them, but she was too late. The three of them were out of her reach, for now. She stumbled to a halt when the heel on her shoe broke off. Taking off the shoe the Goddess glowered at it in frustration. The irate woman threw it across the room and stomped her bare foot hard against the concrete floor, and it cracked under the impact.

There was an ominous creaking sound and Glory looked up as the ceiling collapsed, "oh shit!"

---------------------

Glass shards showered the three figures as they hurtled out of the window and into the unforgiving sun. Cutting into their skin, Buffy and Spike curled around the injured monk and shielded him as best they could. Spike's nostrils flared as the smell of his Slayer's blood filled his senses, despite the desperate situation his mouth watered.

As they fell, Spike's life and unlife flashed before his eyes and realisation dawned on him it was only when he had met Buffy that he really began to live. She was his everything. Not Dru as he had thought for so many years. Buffy was and now they were going to die before he could tell her…

They fell, the ground rushing up towards them.

Her skin began to tighten and prickle – it felt like serious sunburn. Buffy glanced over the Monk's head and stared in terror at Spike.

His face was beginning to smoulder; she knew that her skin was doing the same thing.

All her life she had lived in California, the sun was a constant in her youth. Days spent on the beach getting the perfect tan, worrying over white lines and basting herself in factor zero to be the brownest she could be. All that time she had never considered the dangers of the sun; yeah, she had worried over skin cancer. But now, she was literally burning up. The pain began to deepen and she screamed in agony.

Never had she thought the sun would be her enemy.

"Buffy, luv…m'sorry…" Spike whispered. Sadness permeated his expressive blue eyes. He knew that this was it for them. There were no magic windows for them to hide behind and still enjoy the golden light.

They were going to burn up and fade away.

"No! I won't let this happen," she growled and vamped out. Seconds before they hit the ground, the three entwined figures disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-------------------

"Girls, bring him, he is needed." Dracula's cultured voice filled the room. The three Brides looked up from Riley and pouted, their lips were smeared with his blood. Riley lay unconscious under them, his naked form littered with bites and bruises from where he had struggled against them.

"But Master, we want to keep him, his blood is delicious!" The tallest of the women reached down and petted Riley'sunresponsive groin, and then dug inher talons.

Blood spurted onto her hand.

The two other Brides leant down and lapped at Riley's flaccid and torn member, their throaty purrs filling the room.

Dracula eyed the still form of the tall man with a blank expression, he was used to his women playing with their food and this was nothing new for him.

"The mad one has need of it! Bring him!" He ordered as he turned and left the room.

The three vampires frowned and growled, but as usual they obeyed their Master and Sire.

Eventually, they rose and two of them dragged Riley's naked and abused form along with them.

---------------

"They took it away from me! He was mine…the nasty worms took him away from me! It hurts…I hate, hate, hate, hate them all!" Glory rolled on the bed, clutching and pulling at her hair. She kicked her heels against the mattress and wailed angrily.

"They all smell like meat sacks, the stink of them covers this whole sorry world! I want them all dead…ground to dust under my heels." Glory rolled onto her knees and panted, sweat pouring down her face as her mind weakened.

"All of you out!" She roared at her simpering minions.

"You scabby, miserable, stinking vermin. I need to be alone!" On her command, all her followers scurried out of her suite, bowing and scraping as they ran and shut the door behind them.

Glory slumped onto the bed with a moan. She closed her eyes. "Come back," she whispered pathetically. "I need…"

"This is what you need, Glorificus." Dracula pushed open the door and gestured for his Brides to drag in Riley.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! Bring him here to me!" Glory crawled to the edge of her bed. Oh goodie! He's a big one!" She eyed the comatose man and frowned at the bites that littered his body.

"Ewww! I can't believe you'd bring me your blood cow! Is this how little any of you respect me?" Glory glared at Dracula. "I really loathe this pathetic dimension!"

"It is all we have for you, at this time. My supreme apologies, Goddess." Dracula bowed and gestured for his women to leave Riley. The four vampires retreated and left the room.

Glory slapped Riley on the head and curled her fingers into his hair and pulled his head up.

"All asleep, no fair. I like it better when they're awake and begging for their lives… makes them tastier, the fear and panic is just dreamy." With that she plunged her fingers into Riley's skull with a relieved sigh. "Ahhhh… much better!"

A silver light poured out of Riley's nose, mouth and ears as Glory drained him, it spluttered and faltered.

"No! Not now…" Glory shrieked and her form flickered and then shifted.

In her place a very confused man stood, dressed in her red dress. "What the hell?"

Ben pulled away from Riley and stared in horror at the slumped man. "Oh my god, what have I done?" Ben reached down and pulled Riley up onto the bed. He patted Riley on the cheek, "hey, are you in there?"

Ben strode to the cupboard. As he walked he tore off the dress and threw it onto the couch. Flipping through the clothes he located some of his own and quickly dressed. Turning back to Riley's limp body, "come on, I've got to get you to a hospital…"

Reviews are always of the good!


End file.
